Lost Legends
by Hyena Cub
Summary: An old threat returns to Hyrule, and a new Hero has fate thrust upon her as her village celebrates the Summer Solstice.
1. Shadows

**Chapter 1: Shadows**

A shadow grew on the land. It was a stealthy ill, one that no one noticed, or felt, or even suspected, but this ill was spreading, slowly and silently, and preparing for the day when it would let itself be known to the world. It was ready to take back what was once their master's—to take back what rightfully belonged to them.

And no one knew. Yet.

But they _would_ know, and woe to any who got in the way.

He who commanded this shadow, who controlled its spread, who commanded its armies, began to focus his will and his mind on the place where it would begin—the place where the shadows would no longer have to sneak about like rats in a trashheap.

Soon. It would be soon.

The village of Woodvalley sat on acreage that was fertile and rich. It was a small village, as villages went, and it was one where everyone in it knew everyone else. Fields bordered Woodvalley to the south and east, and to the north and west lay lush forest—it was this forest that had given Woodvalley its name.

The village was small, but very important, for it lay directly in the middle of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and this was only one of the reasons it had been chosen to host the kingdom's most important ceremony: The Solstice Festival, called Summer Festival by most. Other reasons the king of the day had seen fit to choose this unassuming town included the honest and courageous reputations of the town's leaders and militia, the vast areas around town that could accommodate wagons and tents, and even simple sleeping bags, and the town hall big enough for the leaders of the realm to gather and talk of laws and other heavy matters.

As the day turned to afternoon, the town square bustled with cheerful, and sometimes frantic, activity under the hot sun. At the firepit, a small army of men and women were cleaning and preparing the area for the festival's bonfire, which must be maintained throughout the Festival. They swept the stones, removed old ashes, and brought in dried hardwood to burn. An entire cart had been brought in, pulled by a little black-colored pony, and it was full of this wood. And still they wondered if they would need to haul in more. The bonfire would have to be big enough so that the goddesses who watched over Hyrule could see it, after all.

In other places, vendors and showmen set up stages and booths, meant for selling wares and for playing games of chance and skill. More children ran about this area, feeling so excited about the coming festivities that they could hardly stand still for even a moment. Many adults had taken advantage of this energy and put the youths to work, gathering supplies, hammering nails, and other such chores. Most children were happy to help, especially if it would hasten the time when they would be able to play the games, and watch the shows.

Off to one corner of the town square, two groups of people stood, a group of children, and a group of adults; both were garbed in ceremonial and tribal costume, representing the tribes and clans their ancestors had come from. They were the choir and the children's choir, and would be singing on the main stage for the opening and closing ceremonies. The adults were practicing at the moment, while the children listened, or giggled, or even snickered at one alto's wide mouth, or one of the tenors, whose loincloth had come apart a bit at the back.

There were tents and booths, tables and roped off arenas, where races and shows and classes would be held, and people talked and laughed excitedly as they roped areas off and put up temporary fences.

Near the firepit, a small army of villagers dragged chairs and benches from all other parts of the city. They would need the seating for the massive influx of visitors they would have that year for the summer festival; for the town, called Woodvalley, had been long ago chosen to host this most important of ceremonies every year. In a week, the Solstice Festival would begin.

The excitement was almost a physical thing, and even the grouchiest of curmudgeons could feel it—even if they would not admit it. It showed in their eyes.

Atop massive poles that surrounded the flagstones which paved the center of the square, teenagers and young men and women stood on ladders with garlands and ribbons in hand, set to decorate the standing poles with bright colors that would flutter in the wind. The odd child climbed the poles too, those whose mothers and fathers would allow them to climb so high.

One of the children decorating the poles was a young girl called Kaikara. She was a child of eleven seasons, and she loved Festival more than anything in the world—every year, she helped prepare for the festival, doing all the most dangerous jobs (those he could convince the adults to let her do…sometimes) such as climbing the poles and buildings, and climbing the high trees from which bushels of apples and other things were harvested. She was the most adventurous child in the town, and loved to do things that just maybe she was not supposed to.

But for today, she had permission to risk a broken leg, and she talked happily with the older Hylians as they decorated the poles. Kaikara had a handful of orange, yellow, and red silk streamers, and used a hammer and nails to secure them to the top so that they would stream out when the wind blew. Once she finished affixing the streamers, another would climb up and fasten a decorative topper to the pole, completing the look.

"Hey!" called a voice from below Kaikara. She paused, holding onto the last streamer, and peered down at who had hailed her. She smiled to see one of her friends, a little girl called Nyree, peering up at her. Kaikara did not have many friends, as her brash personality was sometimes difficult to be around, but Nyree seemed to be able to overlook that.

"What?" Kaikara called. She shoved the shock of white hair that spilled from her head in every direction away from her eyes. She was the only one in the village with white hair, and it was the only thing she really liked about herself. Her father had told her it was the Sheikah blood in her; he had a grandmother who had been descended from that long-ago tribe. Otherwise she thought she was too short and didn't have enough muscles. She had a fond wish that all the hard work she often did would remedy that last problem.

"Are you _supposed_ to be up there?" Nyree called, grinning impishly.

Kaikara gave Nyree a look that dried to be irritated, but broke into a snort of laughter instead. "Yes I am! I got permission!" She paused, and added a bit grudgingly, "This year."

Nyree broke into a bright peal of giggles. It was not the first year Kaikara had performed the more risky chores for the Summer Festival, but it _was_ the first time she was officially allowed. Her parents simply realized that Kaikara was going to find a way to do it anyway, and it was just easier for everyone involved to let her. After all, she had not broken anything yet.

"You have to come look!" Nyree called, once her giggling had tapered off. "The main stage is getting put up!"

Nyree was only eight, and was still fascinated by the building of the various stages and booths. Kaikara was excited to see them go up, because it meant Festival was nearly there, but the novelty of the building had long since worn off. Still, Nyree liked to watch, and so Kaikara would accompany the younger girl. "Wait! I'm almost done!" She turned back to her work—she _was_ a hard worker, sneaky or not, and she wanted to finish the job, first. She quickly nailed in the last streamer and swept all of the loose nails into the carpenter's apron she wore around her waist. She slipped the hammer into its loop and began to descend the ladder. A teenaged boy approached, holding one of the pole toppers.

"About time," the boy grumbled, and Kaikara stuck her tongue out at him. Nyree giggled.

"C'mon!" said Nyree excitedly. She grabbed Kaikara's hand and nearly dragged her across the grass. Kaikara let herself be dragged.

The two girls trotted to where the main stage would stand; this stage would be to one side of the bonfire, with plenty of room around it for people to stand and watch. It would be a round stage, surrounded by torches, and the most important acts and announcements would be made from it.

Nyree watched the men building the stage, fascinated at how the wood was planed, cut, fitted, and fastened. Kaikara, who had seen it (and participated in it) many times before, let her mind wander. She wondered if the king and queen would be at the Summer Festival this year. She knew the royal family always tried to attend, but it was not always possible—running a kingdom wasn't exactly easy. The militia and guardsmen were being close-mouthed on the subject as always, but Kaikara had hopes. She had always wanted to meet the king.

"I can't wait," said Nyree, shifting from foot to foot. "I just can't wait."

Kaikara couldn't, either. "Hey," she said suddenly. "Let's go to the playground. I'm bored." She actually wanted to get back to Festival preparations, but she couldn't do a lot with Nyree there—and she didn't just want to ignore her friend. The playground was fun enough, and she could work on growing her muscles, too. She had not yet noticed any difference since she had started trying to strengthen them, but she was hoping.

Nyree was about to answer when a shy voice spoke up behind them. "Hi…."

Kaikara knew the voice and groaned quietly, ignoring the dirty look Nyree shot her. The voice belonged to Trow, of Eastside, who not was Kaikara's favorite person. Nyree turned around to greet the little boy. Trow was eight, too, but seemed much younger than Nyree.

"Hi!" said Nyree, and Kaikara finally turned around.

Trow was small and thin, with strings of tan, wispy hair lying flat on and about his head. He was standing with his hands clasped awkwardly in front of him, and he was dressed too warmly for the weather, with breeches, boots, and a long-sleeved tunic. His dark, elvish eyes turned a little apprehensively up to meet hers, and she managed to smile at him. "Er, hi," said Kaikara.

Trow was a sweet boy, and Kaikara liked him all right, but he was a fragile and sheltered child, and Kaikara often had no patience for him. He was sickly, at least that's what he said, and had to be careful what he ate, and what he did, and how he took care of himself. His mother coddled him, hardly letting him do anything, and Kaikara often wondered if that was because of his frailty…or the other way around.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your mother?" said Kaikara. She had not meant to sound unkind, but her voice was loud and brash, and it came out sounding that way all the same.

Trow blushed, his pale skin going pink. "I'm with my dad."

Well, that explained it. Trow's father was one of the village guardsmen, and in fact commanded the guardsmen and militia both. While Trow's mother babied him, his father, at least, let the kid be a normal _kid._ "Oh," said Kaikara. She was rather disappointed. If Trow's mother had been there, she certainly would have called Trow back to her at once, for she and Kaikara did not get along. She thought Kaikara was a "bad seed" and Kaikara thought she was a stuffy old Cucco. Far be it that Kaikara were to corrupt her little flower.

Nyree nudged Kaikara in the side, hard. "We were gonna go to the playground," said Nyree. "Do you want to come?"

Kaikara managed to suppress another groan, but Trow looked down at the ground. "I can't," he said. "Papa's just here for a few minutes, then we have to go see the Healer. Mama thinks I'm getting a cold."

"Imagine that," Kaikara muttered, and Nyree elbowed her again. This time it hurt, and she scowled, rubbing her side.

"Well, maybe you can play another day," said Nyree. "You could ask your dad."

Trow looked up, his expression brightening into a wide-mouthed smile. "I will ask him!" he said.

A man's voice sounded, then, and the three young Hylians looked up to see who had called. It was Notak, who was Trow's father. "Time to go, Trow!" he called. "C'mon, my little one!" He smiled warmly, raising a hand to the girls, and Kaikara found herself waving back without really thinking of it. She did not know Notak well, but what she knew, she liked. He was strong and honest, and most importantly, he did not speak down to children. He treated them as equals, even when he admonished them or was telling them not to cause trouble.

Trow gave his simple, but strangely beautiful grin to the two girls and ran off to join his father.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Kaikara a bit crossly as she and Nyree headed for the playground. "I don't want to have to watch him the whole time. He'll trip and fall, and wail that his leg's broken."

Nyree stopped walking (a boy on a pedaled velocipede nearly mowed her down and had to swerve around her) and put her hands on her hips. "You're so mean!" she exclaimed, and Kaikara blinked, surprised, at Nyree's angry tone. Nyree did not often become angry, and she had never yelled at Kaikara, ever!

"I'm not mean!" Kaikara finally sputtered, though she could feel her face getting hot, and she scowled…she hadn't been mean, it was true! It wasn't mean if it was true! Was it?

"You're mean with Trow. He's cute. He just wants to play—no one said you had to baby-sit for him. You could be nice to him you know. I bet he'd love you if you were nice to him."

Kaikara's face was still hot, and she cursed it. Why should she feel ashamed? Was it because her friend was so angry with her? Was it because Trow seemed so much like a baby that she felt she had to baby him, too? She did not want Trow to love her—the idea of him following her all over the place was a tedious one—but she did not say so. Nyree was still giving her a bright and stern look.

Kaikara sighed. "Okay, okay…. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk." She had to quash a scowl, instead managing to turn it to a weak smile.

"You _never_ mean it," said Nyree, still looking cross. But she was not a child who could stay angry for long, and certainly not at her best friend. She sighed, but smiled at the same time, and she grabbed Kaikara's hand. "Oh c'mon. Let's go."

Kaikara said nothing, only let Nyree lead her to the playground, and she spend the time climbing trees and climbing bars, and playing tag with Nyree and a couple of other children who had been there was well. And by the time the sun began to go down and the two of them headed home, Kaikara felt better.

She did wonder that night, as she climbed into bed, if other people thought she was mean. She never _meant_ to be mean—why would they think it? "Pleh," she spat, scowling, and yanked the thin summer blanket over her head. It was really too warm for even that blanket, but she covered herself all the same. She did not get to sleep quickly.

When she did sleep—she dreamt—and her dreams were not nice. She dreamed of fire and war. She dreamed that a great evil hunted her, and that she was about to embark on a journey that she might never return from—a journey that she could not even begin to imagine.

The dream did not wake her, and by the time she had woken to the general excitement of the town, she had forgotten it. But a pall remained on her mind the whole day, a pall that made her pause in her work, looking around, as if something threatened her. Of course she saw nothing, and as the day passed, even this pall faded.

The next few days were busy for Kaikara. The first visitors began to arrive, filling up the three inns, several private homes who offered lodging, and even took u most of the space in the grassy meadows outside of town with their wagons and tents. The Festival preparations were going smoothly, but there was so much to do, and Kaikara worked hard to help get thing done. It all seemed that much better to help, rather than just enjoy the festival. Even now, days before, everyone was excited and happy. The energy and cheerfulness in the air was as much a part of Festival as anything else, and a great part of what gave Kaikara so much enjoyment.

When she was not working (or in some cases pestering the older villagers) she spent her time at the town's playground or in the nearby woods, climbing trees and exploring. She had been taught trailcraft since she was small—her father was a hunter for the village—and she loved exploring more than anything. Her insatiable curiosity was constantly wanting to see new things, new places. She was also scouting out a good place for a treehouse. She and Nyree had been planning to make one now for ages, and Kaikara's father had promised to help out.

Trow never did show up at the playground, and Kaikara was almost disappointed. She wanted a chance to prove she wasn't such a mean person; Nyree's outburst had upset her more than it should have. Kaikara supposed his mother would not let him go alone.

And…Festival crept closer…and closer. And scarcely after it arrived, Kaikara would wish that it never had.

Everyone would wish that.


	2. Visions

**Chapter 2: Visions**

The day of the Summer Festival dawned bright and warm. The dew from the previous night had begun to evaporate, throwing up a hazy mist that gave the town and its surrounding forests a surreal and gentle aura of light. Kaikara and her parents had just awoken, and for Kaikara, this was a wonder—she rarely got out of bed so early, as she preferred staying up late to getting up early. But today was different.

They did not eat breakfast; they intended to have their breakfast at the festival, where there would be at least two food tables set up to serve it. Kaikara hoped that their neighbor from across the street would be there with his waffles—Kaikara could eat those every day of the year. She and her family were walking, as they lived only ten minutes away from the town square. As they left their street, they caught sight of Nyree and her little sister and her parents, also walking; Nyree's family lived only down the street from Kaikara.

Nyree gave an excited shriek and ran over to them, nearly bowling Kaikara over as she hugged the older girl. Kaikara also laughed and squeezed Nyree around the shoulders, intentionally squishing her a little. Nyree cried out with laughing indignation and pulled away. "It's Festival, it's Festival,_ it's Festival!_"

Nyree's excitement only made Kaikara's worse, and she laughed. "Yeah—hey I'll race you there!"

"Okay!" Nyree took off, and Kaikara let her get a bit of a head start, only glancing once at the adults to see if they objected. No one did, and Kaikara wasn't surprised; they were both allowed to go as far as the town square alone normally and the adults were probably glad to get some peace. Kaikara put her excited energy into catching up with her friend, and they ran the entire way.

Early or not, the town square was already bustling. Vendors set up their carts and opened their booths for those early visitors who had come to check them out. The sun shone through the mist, glinting off of shiny decorations and off of the merchandise that was already for sale in several booths—this attracted several customers. A gentle wind carried the smell of the dirt roads, and the stone of the square, and even the smell of the trees from the forests. They all mingled with the mouthwatering aromas from the food booths, and a thousand smells wafted around Kaikara as she and Nyree halted, panting, right in the middle of everything.

"Mmmmm!" Nyree exclaimed. "I smell sausages! And waffles! And crepes! And Cucco!" She was bouncing up and down, scarcely able to hold still, even after their run. "Are you going to eat here?"

Kaikara nodded. 'Yeah…waffles. Wanna eat with us?"

Nyree grinned. "Yes!" she said. "Let's go now, my tummy's growling!"

So was Kaikara's, but they both had to wait until their parents arrived to eat. And so they spent the time looking at the toys being sold in one booth (for Nyree) and the swords being sold in another (for Kaikara—her parents had hinted that they might buy her a blade that year as a late gift for her birthday celebration, which had been only the past month. She intended to join the youth warrior classes as soon as she turned twelve). She had to ignore the vendor here, who was giving her a suspicious look, and felt he had to remind her that she wasn't allowed to touch anything without an adult there.

"You're an adult,' Kaikara pointed out with a grin, but the vendor was not amused. Some people had no sense of humor.

The adults caught up soon, and they joined two or three other families at the communal eating area that had been set up. Kaikara ate her waffle with unabashed enjoyment, lifting the berry-covered food with her hands and taking a huge bite.

"Kaikara, will you please not eat like a wild beast?" her mother said, sounding somewhere between amused and exasperated, and Nyree giggled. Nyree's baby sister, though too young to understand what was going on, also giggled in imitation.

"Who says I'm not?" Kaikara asked, after swallowing her mouthful. "A beast, I mean."

Her father snorted. "You make an excellent point." He shook his head and did not try to convince her further. She figured since they were outside, he did not care as much about whether or not she made a mess.

Or maybe he was too amused.

By the time everyone was done, the sun had risen to its mid-morning position, and it had burned off the remaining dew from the ground, and what mist remained was blown away by the cool winds. It was an absolutely gorgeous day, just perfect for Festival. Just as Nyree's father finished his breakfast, a great horn sounded, its deep trumpet resounding across the whole town. Nyree's little sister, startled, burst into tears, and Nyree covered her wears with a wince. Kaikara did not cover her ears, but it _was_ loud.

Through a megaphone built of polished wood, the master of ceremonies for that year's festival called everyone to gather for the opening ceremonies. Kaikara thought he might be the man who worked at the library, but she was not certain. Books were not her favorite things. "Come all, come all!" he bellowed, moving about the square, calling his summons to everyone. "Come all for the opening ceremonies! Please move to the firepit at the middle of the courtyard—come all, come all, come all!"

"What a big mouth!" Kaikara exclaimed, but she was laughing, and did not mind at all.

"You should talk," said her father, smacking her lightly in the back of her head.

Kaikara stuck her tongue out at him, then extracted herself from the bench she was sitting on before he could get revenge. "Come on, let's go!"

The Opening Ceremonies weren't anything special, so far as Kaikara was concerned; she had seen enough of them. But her parents preferred to be there to give their thanks to the goddesses for the harvests, and for the growing season, and for…just about anything, really. Kaikara wanted to get it over with. Still, they didn't usually last too long, so Kaikara was quiet. She noted that there was a roped-off aisle on one side of the stage, leading all the way back toward where the shops and inns stood, but her attention was drawn back to the stage before she could wonder much about it.

It started with the Master of Ceremonies returning from his summons and standing on the main stage, the circular one Kaikara and Nyree had watched being built. Kaikara had even helped construct it in the days previous. He spoke warmly, seeming to look at every single person in the audience in turn. "Welcome, all!" he cried, holding his free arm wide. "Welcome to the Summer Festival—as we give thanks for the blessings we receive throughout the year, and renew the bonds of friendship among our countrymen!"

The audience clapped, and despite herself, Kaikara found herself clapping, too. The man was an excellent speaker, and it was impossible not to respond. A few rowdy teenaged boys in the back whooped obnoxiously, and Kaikara giggled.

The Master of Ceremonies only grinned, bowing in their direction. "Yes, thank you, thank you," he said. "Well, this year I am thrilled to announce that we have some very special guests! They come all the way from Hyrule Castletown."

Some people in the audience began to cheer then, obviously understanding the significance of this, but Kaikara only looked blankly up at the stage. The Master of Ceremonies explained.

"They have come to give their blessing on the Festival, and to give their thanks to the Goddesses—we apologize for having kept this a hush-hush, but for their safety, this of course had to be done in secret." The Master of Ceremonies looked toward the aisle Kaikara had noted a moment before, and a brassy fanfare sounded in the still morning air. People shifted to get a better look, and Kaikara had to slip in between several adults in order to see what was going on. This put her fairly close to the aisle, and she saw four trumpeters marching in from town. She blinked; this was unusual.

Some people cheered, others watched eagerly as the trumpeters marched forward. Behind them came a complement of guardsmen, both from the village and those who wore a uniform Kaikara had never seen before. She was about to ask the lady next to her what the heck was going on, when a man on her other side whispered excitedly to his friend: "It's the king and queen!"

Kaikara's mouth dropped open—the king and queen had really come? The _real_ king and queen? She looked hastily back toward the procession and saw an ornate coach being drawn by two sleek, black horses. She could not see inside it, but she assumed that the royals were inside it. Excitement twisted her stomach—maybe she could meet the king after all!

The man who had whispered had been only half right. As the guards spread out, their watchful eyes scanning the crowd, others gently pushing back the curious onlookers, one of the guardsmen opened the door of the coach. Out stepped a man in the fanciest attire Kaikara had ever seen: red, embroidered robes, gold trim (which looked like _real_ gold), gems and rings and a high, white collar that made Kaikara think of a turtle's shell. She had to stifle a giggle. King or not, she thought his garb was a little silly. He did have a magnificent blade at his side, though, which Kaikara stared at with unabashed admiration. The hilt was black, and had a green, brilliant gem set into it. The scabbard was decorated with scrollwork and woodcuts.

The queen did not seem to have attended.

The king, who was called Zathimos Cararkan Hyrule, smiled at the gathered crowd. Everyone went quiet, expectant. The king spoke, and his baritone voice carried, even though he was not yelling. "My good people!" he said. "The best of mornings to you. Nothing gives me more pleasure than to be here to celebrate this most sacred of days with you!"

He seemed about to go on, when a very small boy in front waved up at the king and called, "Hi!"

The whole crowd laughed, as did the king, and he smiled kindly at the little boy. "Hello to you, little one," he said, bending down to pat the child on the head. "I am happy to see you here." Kaikara decided then and there that she liked the king. Her first impression was that he was fair and kind, and truly cared about the Hylians over whom he rules. Kaikara had read about tyrant kings in the past, and was glad to see their own was not one.

Zathimos straightened up again and went on. "My son, Prince Iskander, has joined us today as well." He nodded toward the door of the coach, and a teenaged boy stepped out, dressed just as ornately as his father. His hair was red, like the sun, and his eyes were dark and mysterious. He did not look as happy to be there as the king was, but he smiled all the same and waved to the crowd. Maybe he was shy.

Kaikara noted he also carried a sword, though it was a much smaller shortsword, and she felt a chill creep up her spine at the sight of it. The hilt was blue; the hand guard, also blue, looked like a pair of wings jutting from the hilt. A gold gem was set into the hilt, glinting clearly in the sun. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt so stunned—but she did. She wondered what the blade beneath looked like. The prince looked around and caught her eye, and Kaikara thought that he looked surprised, maybe even afraid. But surely that was just her imagination.

The king went on and the prince looked elsewhere. "I regret to say that my dearest wife could not attend—she is not feeling well—but she sends her warmest regards. Of course I will not lead the ceremony—that is the duty of your honored Master of Ceremonies. But I will bow my head in prayer along with you and give my thanks to those who have blessed our land." Applause echoed in the town square as the king ascended the main stage, followed by half a dozen of the guardsmen. Kaikara was surprised to see that Notak, Trow's father, was among those who joined him.

The Master of Ceremonies bowed respectfully as the king and his son passed, then turned to the audience. "I know you are all eager to revel, but if you would, please, take a moment first to give your own thanks to the goddesses…to send your prayers, or just to say hello to them. We will all be silent for one minute…starting now!"

The crowd quieted at once, and as always, it was a little spooky. Kaikara peered up at the stage, where the king and his son were looking to the sky, their hands clasped behind them. There were dozens, probably hundreds of people there in the square and beyond, and not a one of them was saying a word. There were no shuffling feet that she could hear, and only one or two throat-clearings or coughs. It was all just silent. Kaikara, who was standing on the ground and thus could not see much except for everyone's torsos, moved silently a few feet away so that she could get a better look.

That made it that much creepier. As Kaikara watched the silent mass of people, she thought that maybe she should at least say hello to the Goddesses. She wasn't entirely sure if they really existed or not (it was a weird and improbable story) but it didn't hurt to be safe, didn't it? She looked up, as many people were doing, and waved.

What did one say to a goddess, anyway?

"Hi," she murmured, and then clapped a hand over her mouth. Only a couple of people looked at her, and they seemed more amused than angry, but Kaikara said the rest in her mind. "Um, I'm Kaikara. Guess you already know that. Um. Well…hope you like your festival."

That seemed okay. She looked up for a moment more…and then a strange and terrifying feeling suddenly came over her mind. It felt bright, and hot, and for a moment, she couldn't see a thing in front of her because of it. She tried to cry out, but was paralyzed as a shape unfolded before her eyes—and then two, and finally three. They were identical, human in shape, but inhuman all the same. Their legs were long, their bodies garb-less and made of what looked like crystal with flame within. Kaikara stood on nothing, staring, her mouth open, her eyes wide, and her heart pounding in terror in her chest. What was this? What was wrong with her? Was she going to faint, or, die, or something even worse?

Kaikara tried again to cry out, to alert her parents, or the militia, or someone that something was wrong, but she could not. She looked back to the forms before her, each glowing a different, bright color, and her fear began to ease. They had not made a move to harm her, and Kaikara did not feel faint or ill. In fact she felt a strange serenity emanating from them.

They did not speak, but they seemed to peer at her through eyes of pure light, and she felt a sense of sorrow from them. Sorrow—and pity. Kaikara didn't like it a bit; her stomach clenched, and a black shadow seemed to cloud her mind. Her fear came back with reinforcements.

She tried to say something to the three figures, but that painful light flared again in her mind, blotting the crystalline figures out—and when the flame died down, she was staring at some old man's rear end. She blinked, her eyes wide, her teeth and fists clenched, and for a moment she had no idea where she was or what had happened. Then her mind began to clear a little, and she took a step back. People were applauding again, and had milled about her, treating her to the not-so-glorious view she'd had a moment ago.

Kaikara looked around and spotted her parents, and Nyree's family, and none of them seemed to have noticed what had happened…if anything _had_ happened. Already Kaikara was thinking she had simply had a hallucination of some kind—maybe she hadn't gotten enough sleep, or too much sun in the past week, or….

Shaking her head and feeling a little unsteady, Kaikara turned her gaze resolutely back toward the stage and tried to forget it. It was nothing. Just…nothing.

The prayers were over, and the child's choir stood on the risers they had brought from the music house, singing the song they had prepared for this year's Festival. The adult choir had already sung, it seemed, and Kaikara had not heard or seen a thing. She frowned, glancing once more at her parents, and then resolutely tried to put the whole thing out of her mind.

It was harder than she'd expected.

After the ceremonies, Nyree and Kaikara were turned out on their own, to explore the fair while the adults looked at all of the things that the girls found boring. Kaikara wanted to meet the king, but when she approached the stage, Notak told her that no one was allowed to meet him, at least not yet.

"Unfortunately, the king and prince have business here to take care of," he said. "Several nations' leaders are meeting here tonight, and they will be speaking of matters that pertain to the kingdom. Perhaps at some point the king will meet with some of the people." Notak looked at Kaikara's disappointed face and clapped her on the shoulder. "Tell you what. If the king has time for visitors, I will suggest you be one of them. How's that?"

Kaikara stared at him…could he really do that? She laughed, grinning widely. "Okay! Thanks, Notak!" She felt an urge to jump up and down, like Nyree did when she was excited, and managed to hold back. She didn't want to look stupid in front of the guardsmen.

"You're welcome. Now go on, kiddo. Go enjoy the faire."

Kaikara did.

She rejoined Nyree, who was more interested in the Festival than the king. There were games and performers, strange sights and animals and bright costumes, all perfectly designed to catch a child's eye. Overall, festival time was a colorful whirlwind of culture and camaraderie, where people of different areas and all walks of life came together to celebrate and give thanks for the harvest's bounty.

And the food! Nowhere in Hyrule could such grander sampling of foreign foods be tasted than at the summer festival. The cooks made exotic dishes and travelers brought samples of their local fare to share with the merrymakers. What better way to celebrate a good harvest than with a grand feast?

Kaikara tried her luck at the knife-throwing booth (the woman manning it knew that Kaikara was allowed to handle the weapons) and managed to get two of her four knives within the circle the vendor had painted on the wooden wall behind her. She won a prize for her performance: a wooden flute. It was short and round, and had only four holes, and to play it, Kaikara had to blow across its top as if it were an empty bottle. Its sound was true and pleasant, and sounded a bit like blowing across the mouth of an empty jug. Kaikara did not know how to play, but enjoyed making the sounds.

Nyree tried the ring toss and the ball throw, but she did not win any prizes there. She did, however, win a small, cloth doll at the "guess your weight" booth. Nyree was small and very thin, and the teenage girl running the booth guessed her too high. Giggling at the teenager's exaggerated dismay, Nyree trotted off, gleefully clutching her prize.

Kaikara noticed that there were a lot more guardsmen and soldiers in the town than were usually there for Festival, and she imagined it was because the king was here. They patrolled the streets, watched the revelers, and made their presence known. Kaikara wondered if they really thought someone might try to hurt the king. No one would be that much of a jerk would they?

When came the time to eat lunch, the two of them met their families back at the eating area. Kaikara had a large, hot sandwich with all the meat she liked, and a few vegetables. As she ate, she was surprised to see someone else nearby she recognized: Trow. He was sitting on one of the benches, happily munching a Cucco leg, while his father and mother ate some sort of stew from reed bowls. Kaikara nudged Nyree, who looked over at them.

"Hey!" she said delightedly. "Trow!" She waved as the little boy looked up at them and smiled. "Come over!" Nyree called.

Trow turned eagerly to his parents. His mother did not look happy, but Notak held his hand up, smiled at Trow, and nodded. Smiling happily, Trow grabbed his Cucco leg and ran over to them.

"Trow! Don't run, you'll fall and skin your knees!"

Kaikara looked at the woman in disbelief, and then looked down at the soft grass beneath them. She didn't think Trow could have hurt himself on that grass if he tried. Trow did slow down, though, as he reached their table. "Hi!" he said, a shy smile beaming from his face.

"Well hello," said Kaikara's dad kindly. "Come on up here and sit with us."

Trow smiled at him too, and climbed up carefully onto the end of the bench; Kaikara scooted over to give him room, but the boy was so thin that she didn't have to move far. Remembering her vow to try to be nice to Trow, she said, "Hey—do you like going to the Festival?" She could not remember ever seeing him at one before.

Trow nodded, taking a small, fussy bite from his Cucco leg. He chewed slowly and carefully, no doubt having been warned of the dire risk of choking if he didn't chew his food correctly. Trow's mother would have a heart attack if she ever watched Kaikara eat. She wolfed her food down like an animal, unless her parents scolded her for it. "I've never been here before!" Trow said, looking excited and happy. Kaikara might have been imagining it, but he also looked a little nervous. "It's so weird!"

Kaikara had to laugh. "Weird" was not the word she would use to describe Festival, but she supposed to someone whose mother hid him away most of the time, that it was a little intimidating. "Well—there are lots of things to see," she said, and the smile she aimed down at Trow was more natural. He _was_ an adorable kid, and when he wasn't acting like a fragile knickknack, he seemed impossible not to like.

Trow nodded. "Yes, we're going to watch the sword dancers! Mama didn't want to, but Papa said I could. He keeps telling her to let me live."

Kaikara held back a snicker at that—she knew what Trow meant, but it had sounded funny all the same. "Living is good," she said with a mostly straight face.

"Yes! Papa says I won't get hurt just being here. He's the one who got Mama to let me come here. He's going to take me over to look at the weapons, too. But not until Mama goes to her weaving class." If Kaikara remembered right, Trow's mother taught the class, rather than attended it.

"Well if you'd like to join us at any time," said Kaikara's father, "You're welcome to. I'll have a talk with your parents. Just maybe they'll let you be away from them a bit. Teach your mama that you can be safe, hm?"

Trow gave him an eager grin and nodded. "Okay!"

They ate in companionable silence after that, and soon everyone was finished eating, and eager to get back into the thick of things. Kaikara's father did go and talk to Trow's parents, but Trow did not join them. His mother did not want her son to go with "strangers".

"As if she's never met us before!" Kaikara's mother said indignantly.

"Well, you know how she is," said her father, and the two of them exchanged an eye roll. Kaikara saw this and watched them in wonder—it had not occurred to her that even adults were exasperated with people like that. She looked at Nyree, and they both giggled.

The afternoon went quickly. Kaikara played games and watched shows. She helped Nyree climb the climbing wall they had set up in one corner of the square, and then made the climb herself, choosing the most difficult area. It had the fewest handholds, and was very high. She got to the top, sweating in the heat and with the exertion. She cried out in triumph and took hold of the string that dangled above her. It was attached to a bell that rang out to signal her success. A few people below clapped as she made her way slowly back down.

By the time the sun had set, Kaikara was tired, happy, and a little sunburned. Nyree, who was fair of hair and skin, was bright red, and her mother vowed to slather her with sun-blocking potion the next day, and Nyree fervently agreed. She looked like she was in some pain and Kaikara felt pretty sorry for her. Kaikara had dark skin, despite her white hair, and so did not burn easily, but there had been times when she had stayed out in the sun far too long, so she knew how it felt. She thought to put an arm around Nyree, but refrained. It would probably hurt.

The day's festival was nearly over. The last event of the day would be a story, told by one of the well-respected Storytellers of the realm. The Storytellers traveled the lands, both near and far, visiting strange tribes such as the Gorons, and the Ooccaa, and writing down their customs, and their legends.

Tonight would be the story of the Hero, of course; Festivals always began with that story, and Kaikara supposed she didn't mind all too much. She did not believe the story of the Hero was a true one, but it was a good adventure, at least.

The bonfire had been lit and its flames roared to the sky. Kaikara caught sight of Trow's family, who were not standing anywhere near the fire. Of course, to be fair, hardly anyone was; it was still very warm out. The Storyteller stood on the main stage, surrounded by people sitting on the benches and chairs that had been set up for the event. Some held glasses of lemonade or ale, others gnawed on Cucco legs or other portable food items as they listened.

The Storyteller was a good one; Kaikara had heard him before at other faires. He was from Kaikariko, the village after which Kaikara was named, and he wore a wolf's skin on his head. He was dressed in the combination of cloth and animal parts that was the Storytellers' traditional garb.

"The Hero," said the Storyteller, looking around at his audience, his bright eyes glinting from the light of the torches. They looked a little like a wolf's eyes. "No one knows where he came from, or how he came to be. There are even those who say that the Hero is not one man—but many—that it is a legacy that is passed down from generation to generation, and called into use when the lands have need of them."

Kaikara watched the man, who moved about the stage, peering at his audience with his intense gaze, and Kaikara could almost believe the story he told. She could almost see it.

"They say the Hero—or the first Hero—was but a child," the storyteller went on. "A child who was born different. A child who was born to a great destiny. A child who bore a very special power…." He paused here, and Kaikara leaned forward in her seat, shivering a little as the torchlight flickered on her face, as the cooling breeze riffled through her hair. It was a little spooky out here, and she loved it.

The Storyteller smiled, pausing a moment longer, before finishing with, "The Triforce." There was a murmur from the crow. This was a part of the Hero legend that she thought was silly, but she still listened with rapt attention. The Storyteller was very good.

"The Triforce," he repeated, standing up straighter, and looking to the sky. Kaikara followed his gaze, and when the glare of the torch had faded from her eyes, she saw the breathtaking expanse of stars above them—stars that almost seemed to illustrated the story being told. She could even see the constellation that was named _after_ the Triforce. It even sort of looked like it, with three crooked triangles.

"The Triforce is said to give anyone who could handle its power the strength to change the world—for good or ill, the Storyteller continued. "And many have used it for both."

Kaikara knew the story well, almost able to mouth it word for word as it was told. The Storyteller spoke of a great Temple, through which the Hero was able to travel through time itself, fighting his enemy in different time periods. And once he had returned victorious, how he had passed his legacy down to his ancestors.

He spoke of tyrants and destroyers who had over the centuries claimed the Triforce for their own and wreaked terrible damage on the lands. Kaikara whispered to Nyree that it probably never happened—that it was only a myth that ancient peoples had constructed to explain things like hurricanes and tornadoes, and other nature disasters. Nyree rolled her eyes but said nothing, and Kaikara knew that she believed every bit of the legend.

Of course evil was never allowed to succeed, at least not for long, and the Hero always smote it, also using the power of the Triforce. Kaikara wasn't sure how two people could use it at once, but she supposed that myths were apt to get mangled over time.

The Storyteller concluded his tale by saying, "And the tales claim that the Triforce still lives on, kept in secret places, ready for he who will use its power to change the land." He smiled, looking over the audience, his gaze settling on Kaikara. It was a feral smile. "Perhaps one of you will someday bear this burden."

Kaikara shivered. Was the Storyteller really looking at her, or did it just seem that way? An optical illusion? She did not turn her gaze away, but her eyes were wide.

And then the Storyteller smiled, and stood up straight again. "And now, my friends let me tell of another legend, this from the faraway Oocca from the north…."

Several stories were told that night, but Kaikara and her family left after the second one. Kaikara was yawning by that point, and Nyree had fallen asleep. Trow was nowhere to be seen, and Kaikara imagine he had already been taken home. His mother wouldn't want her fragile little baby to be out too late, after all.

Kaikara didn't think she was going to make it home awake, and that she would have to sleepwalk the whole way, but she managed to hold on until she stumbled in their front door. She declared herself dead, stumbled over to the couch, collapsed on it, and refused to get up to change, brush her teeth, or anything else. Chuckling, her father left her where she was, and Kaikara fell asleep not a minute later.


	3. A Link to the Past

**Chapter 3: A Link to the Past**

The next day, Kaikara went to Festival alone. She always attended all four days of the celebration, but her parents said they wanted to relax a bit and that they might join her later. That was fine with her! She liked when she could be on her own. They did make her eat her breakfast, however, which she did as quickly as she could, before heading back into town.

She took her flute with her, having fashioned a little tie-on for it so that she could loop it onto her belt. She was very fond of the little flute and vowed to learn to play it.

There was a sword dance demonstration going on by the time Kaikara arrived, and after buying herself a deku nut cake from one of the vendors, she wandered over to watch it. The dancers were throwing swords and knives and flaming torches as they danced, and Kaikara stared, fascinated. If she had tried to do that, she'd take someone's eye out. Probably her own! She slipped in toward the front, where she spied Nyree and Trow. Trow, astonishingly, was nowhere near his parents.

"Hi!" said Nyree as Kaikara joined them. "I love these dancers! I want to dance like this. I'm going to ask if I can take lessons."

Kaikara grinned. "You'd make an awesome dancer," she said. She meant it, too. Nyree had a natural grace that Kaikara could never match—her father jokingly called Kaikara a brute. She glanced up in time to see a man toss a very large sword into the air, and a woman very close to the edge of the circle catch it with what seemed like no effort at all. Kaikara laughed and clapped, but she saw Trow wince.

Kaikara raised her brows. "Scare you?"

Trow looked sheepish, his pale skin going a little pink. "Kind of. But—I like to watch it."

Kaikara considered this—he was scared of it, but wasn't running away. It was not something he had expected from him. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

The little boy shrugged. "A while. But Mama didn't want me away from her side."

"So how'd you get loose of the leash?" Kaikara could not resist asking. She took another bite from the deku nut cake she was eating, a few crumbs falling to the ground as she spoke, and dodged the elbow Nyree sent her way.

Trow smiled broadly. "Papa told her to leave me alone for once and come with him to the wine tasting. It took a long time but she finally did after about a million 'structions to me. 'Do not talk to strangers. Stay by the vendor carts. Do not try any of those dangerous games. Do not take any coins with you, they'll get stolen.'." The boy smiled slyly. "But Papa gave me some coins when Mama wasn't watching."

Nyree giggled, and even Kaikara found herself snorting laughter. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all.

The dancers stopped, all at once, the music ending with a single, loud drumbeat. The audience surrounding the circle of dancers applauded loudly, and Kaikara made a whooping sound. She didn't really like dancing usually, but had to admit this one looked fun.

"Okay!" called the lead dancer, a woman so tall she even towered over some of the men. "It's time for a little audience participation! First, I'd like any children here eight and under to come on up, we're gonna teach you some dance moves!"

Nyree made an excited squeaking sound and nearly leapt into the circle, making Kaikara grin. She thought that Trow would also step into the circle, but he hung back, looking a little uneasy. Kaikara nudged him. "Well go on—don't you want to dance?"

Trow fidgeted. "I dunno," he said. "Mama'd be angry. What if I fall?"

Kaikara felt a rush of exasperation. Oh brother. "If you fall, you get up and keep dancing," said she. "It's not like you'll break your arm falling on the ground."

Trow looked down, shrugging unhappily. "She wouldn't like it. Papa wouldn't mind. But…well, I don't wanna do anything dangerous unless he says it's okay."

Kaikara gave the small boy a look of disgusted disbelief. "You have got to be kidding with me," she said to him. "What's her problem, anyway? You're not made of glass; what, is she trying to make a sissy out of you?" Did Trow _like_ being babied?

The boy scowled. "No she's not!" he said, putting his hands on his hips. "She's just worried about me because I'm her baby! She doesn't want something to happen to me like my big sister."

Kaikara remained skeptical. "What happened to her?" she asked.

Still scowling, Trow looked down once more, shoving his hands into the pocket of his breeches. He was once again dressed too warmly for the summer's heat. "She died. She got sick and died."

"Died?" Kaikara's exasperation melted away, and she suddenly felt guilty for giving Trow a hard time. She guessed it explained why his mother was so protective—she didn't want the same thing to happen to Trow. Feeling suddenly extremely uncomfortable, Kaikara shifted her feet, much like Trow had a habit of doing, and ran her hand through her messy hair. "I'm sorry, I—"

Before she could finish what she was going to say, the music suddenly started up again, loud and cheerful. Kaikara was a little relieved; she had no idea what she was going to say to the kid, and she still felt bad for upsetting him. Well, how was she supposed to know? She gazed absently at the dancers, trying to think what it would be like if someone in her family died—her mother, or father, maybe one of her cousins who lived across town. She wondered if Trow had been old enough to remember his sister, and decided not to ask. He was obviously already upset.

Kaikara looked down at Trow, who was still looking unhappily at the grass, and on impulse, she stepped closer to the boy and put her arm around his shoulders. Trow looked up, surprised, and Kaikara smiled a bit. After a moment, Trow also smiled, and leaned against her. The two of them said nothing, only went back to watching Nyree and the other little kids dancing.

When the song was over, and the audience was clapping and cheering, Nyree trounced happily back over to them, breathing hard from the exertion. "That was FUN!" she exclaimed. "I'm _really_ going to ask if I can take lessons! And the lead dancer gave me a paper that has information about the dancing and people that teach it."

Kaikara took the extra pamphlet Nyree gave her. It was printed on parchment and had a list of instructors in the nearby area. There were none in Woodvalley, but there was one in the nearest town of Ordoni. There was even a little map drawn on the back. "Cool," she said with a grin, stuffing the flyer in her pocket. She would not take the class, but she might ask if she could go once or twice with Nyree to watch.

Nyree nodded, and then blinked, looking at Kaikara, who still had her arm about Trow. "Aw!" she exclaimed. "That's so cute!"

Kaikara hastily removed her arm, giving her friend a dirty look. Trow giggled, putting his hands to his mouth and Kaikara turned the glare on him. Finally, Kaikara sighed. "Oh shut it," she said to them both. "Let's go play some games."

They did not get far before everything seemed to happen at once. A sudden shout of warning came from one of the guardsmen who was patrolling on the far side of the square, and several people turned to see what he was yelling about. The man had crouched down in alarm, his eyes turned upward, and as Kaikara watched, he drew his sword. Another man screamed, this one a father with two children. Kaikara heart began to pound as Trow and Nyree also screamed, ducking away from the shadow that something enormous cast onto the ground from above. Kaikara looked up and her legs suddenly seemed to feel like jelly.

A monstrous bird descended into the town square, flying so close to the three children that the wind from its wings ruffled their hair and clothing. Nyree stood paralyzed with shock, and Trow gaped like a fish taken from the pond. Kaikara ducked out of reflex, though the bird did not touch them. It was diving at the guardsman who had sounded his warning, its huge talons spread to attack. She had never seen the like of it before in her life!

The world suddenly seemed to come into focus, sharper and clearer than ever before, and Kaikara saw everything. She caught from the corner of her eye a monster of black and gray loping toward a knot of villagers. She smelled a bitter, eye watering odor as an ale keg was smashed to the ground by someone who had run into it in his panic. Motion above her head caught her attention, and she swore; there were more of the flying things—she didn't even know if they could be called birds—and they were headed straight for the village.

The safety of the two younger kids was suddenly large in her mind, and Kaikara grabbed Trow and Nyree by the arms, yanking them into motion. "RUN!" she yelled down at them, dragging them a foot or two before they were able to react and move their own legs. Nyree had begun to cry, and Trow's face still had that shell-shocked look on it. But they both ran. Kaikara stayed right with them, trying to keep herself between them and the chaos that had suddenly taken place of the festivities.

There were screams and shouts all over now, of pain, and rage, and bewilderment. Something flew over Kaikara's head, and she turned in time to see an arrow thunk into the wood of a nearby vendor's booth. It had been fired at the attackers by one of the guardsmen and missed its mark.

The town militia arrived, running in tandem, covered in light armor and armed with swords and bows. The guardsmen were shouting at the citizens to get out of the square, to take cover, to gather their children and get to safety.

_Take cover. _ The words made an impression and Kaikara ducked down, grasping the two younger kids by the shoulders and drawing them to her, shielding them from the beasts above. Nyree sobbed, and Kaikara tried not to listen—she was trying to think, trying to muscle past the panic in her own mind, trying to find some place they could duck behind! She didn't think that they could make it to their homes, or even the nearest building—the shadowbeings were everywhere, and they did not seem to care who they attacked.

Something snarled nearby, and Kaikara whirled around. A wolf stood not six feet away, menacing one of the men who had been a part of the sworddancers troupe, A _wolf! _ Kaikara had never even seen one except in a picturebook, and this one was black, almost insubstantial. Its eyes glowed unnaturally blue, and they seemed to flash like fire as it lunged. The dancer, who was fortunately in excellent shape, was able to dodge and run from the beast. Kaikara didn't waste time—she ran, too.

"What's happening?" Nyree shrieked. "What are they?"

Kaikara did not answer, because she didn't know. She didn't know what the cursed things were, where they came from, or why they'd come here to her town. She could only react to the chaos.

"There!" she hissed, spotting a vendor's booth that had not been overturned. It was made of sturdy wood and seemed solid, and there were none of the terrifying creatures near it. "Go! Come on, go!" she yelled, and once again yanked her friends into a run.

Kaikara nearly dove behind the wooden counter on which the vendor's wares had been set out. It was one of the blacksmith's weapons booths; and daggers, swords, and various other weapons were strewn on the ground. Kaikara shoved aside a spiked mace so that she, Nyree, and Trow could crouch down, shielded physically and visually by the walls of the sturdy little booth.

Nyree no longer sobbed, but whimpered softly as she huddled next to Kaikara beneath the overhanging counter. Trow was making a similar noise, though Kaikara could barely hear him over the din of the fighting outside. Kaikara herself felt like crying—in fact a few tears made their way down her cheeks against her will—but she remained silent.

After two minutes or so, she began to calm a little. Her hands were shaking, but she had stopped crying…and even Nyree had settled a little. Trow trembled within her arms and she gave the boy a little squeeze. She shifted so that they were in a corner of the booth, and she was toward the open part, so that she could see what was going on.

It was a little quieter in their area than it had been; the fighting seems to have been drawn away from the town square and all the civilians that had milled there. Kaikara crept toward the opening, flinching back when one of the loping shadowbeings ran past, not even noticing her. It was more interested in the sounds of the battle that Kaikara could hear from toward town. It was tall, shaped vaguely like a man, but a man whose face was hidden by a horrible mask—a mask made of a black disk, with ancient symbols all around it. Its arms were long, its hands dragged on the ground, and great wisps of matted hair hung in dirty clumps from its head. Kaikara felt like shrinking into the earth at the sight of it. What could have made such a thing? How could such a thing ever have come about? And what _was_ it?

She drew back, and Nyree whispered, "Wh-what's happening?"

"Dunno," said Kaikara, remaining crouched down. She did not want to sit, incase she had to get up quickly. "I don't know at all, they're—things. They're—"

Before she could finish, a snarl made her blood run cold—colder than it already was. That sound was much closer than the battle, in fact it was right outside the booth! Kaikara swore softly, a word she had never said aloud before, and drew back…but the sound was following her.

She caught sight of one of the shadow wolves, and Kaikara's heart began to thud with panic. If one of those attacked, they were dead! Maybe worse than dead! These things weren't even normal wolves—who knew what evil things they could do to a person?

A weapon—she needed a weapon, how she wished she had her slingshot! The snarl subsided, but Kaikara could hear, almost feel the beast creeping closer. She knelt down, scrambling around for one of the daggers that had been on display not a half hour ago, and her hand wrapped around the hilt of a handsome shortsword instead, one she had admired the day previous. "GO AWAY!" she snarled, hoping to spook it, grabbing the scabbard and yanking the blade from it.

The beast answered with a snarl of its own, and a huge, black shape lunged at her , blotting out the light streaming into the booth, its smell of hot fur and stinking breath hitting Kaikara a moment before the beast itself did. Kaikara shrieked, vaguely hearing Trow and Nyree screaming in terror, and she swung the sword as hard as she could. She staggered back barely managing to keep her feet, and the beast howled in pain and fury. Kaikara's side burned, but she barely felt it—she swung the sword once more at the wolf, but it dodged this blow and backed off a step.

"Nyree!" Kaikara cried. "Get Trow out NOW!"

Nyree let out a frightened sob, but Kaikara could not look back; her eyes were on the hideous beast, on its flame-like eyes, trying desperately to read its actions, to predict when it would lunge. Kaikara had had some beginning sword lessons from her father, but she had never fought with one against a moving target. "B-but I—I can't—" Nyree began, but Kaikara cut her off. She didn't know how long she could hold this thing off.

"GO! Climb over the counter, go! NOW!"

But they never got the chance. The beast lunged again, this time striking Kaikara with its huge paws, and knocking the sword from her hand. She screamed, throwing up one arm as the beast lunged at her face, and its teeth sank into her arm. She screamed again, kicking up at the thing, her right hand searching desperately for the sword. Nyree scrambled into the back of the booth, dragging Trow with her, and beginning to scream for help. But would there be any help? The guardsmen had been busy with other attackers, and who knew how many of them were nearby?

The pain was horrible and the unnatural cold that doused her from the thing's bite was worse. Kaikara had never felt anything that hurt as much, and her fury began to override the terror and the panic that threatened to freeze her. She gave a wrench, groaning when the movement only ripped the beast's teeth along her arm. It gave a powerful shake of its head and Kaikara screeched furiously, "Get OFF!" She stopped hunting for the sword and struck out at the beast's strange eyes, driving the heel of her palm into one of them. She connected solidly, and the beast let out a sharp, surprised yelp of pain. Kaikara staggered back, fighting back tears, as the beast let go of her bloodied arm.

The beast howled, a gut-freezing sound that might have come from someone's nightmare, and it made a sudden lunge toward the back, where it had smelled younger prey.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kaikara shrieked, and she lunged forward, kicking the wolf as hard as she could in its side. When it spun, snarling, Kaikara grabbed up the mace she had seen when they first took refuge in the weapons booth, and swung it at the monster. The shadow-wolf dodged the blow and attacked once more, but this time she leapt to the right, her shaking knees nearly giving out, and swung around as hard as she could with her right hand.

The mace connected solidly with the beast's side and it howled again, snapping at Kaikara's face. She stumbled back and fell, and the beast pounced.

Kaikara could scarcely see; the dark beast was nearly twice her size and all she could see was matted fur, but she felt it when its teeth sank into her shoulder, not three inches from her throat. She choked on a sob, losing hold of her weapon once more, fighting the thing as hard as she could. Her arm and shoulder throbbed horribly, and she was tiring, and fast. When the beast loosed its grip to go for her throat, Kaikara also lunged, giving in to an instinct most children lose when they get into school; she bit the shadowbeast back. Her teeth were not those of an animal's, but she bit its leg, where the bone was covered only in ligaments and flesh, and the beast howled once more. But Kaikara was beginning to panic again; she was already losing her grip on the beast, and it would kill her, then go after the others—

Another snarl sounded, and at first, Kaikara thought another of the monsters had smelled them out, and she knew she would be dead. But the one who had snarled was no beast; it was Notak, who had heard Nyree's cries and run to help. Kaikara caught only a glimpse of the man, but he was raising his sword, and she let go of the wolf's leg. It recoiled only a little—but it was enough. Notak's sword plunged through its middle, stopping just short of skewering Kaikara as well. The beast shrieked, an almost human sound, and reared up, pawing blindly at the air. Notak, his face twisted into a grimace of fury, twisted his blade and sliced it powerfully down, opening a fatal gash in the thing's side. It fell, twitching, and lay still.

By this time two other warriors had come, but Kaikara hardly noticed; she panted with pain and fright, and hardly even realized Notak had come forward and picked her up in his arms. "Take Trow and Nyree," he panted to one of the other swordsmen. To the other he said, "You come with me."

Kaikara opened her eyes long enough to see the woman nod, and the man duck into the booth where Kaikara could hear Trow whimpering. But she could not hold her head up anymore and she let it drop, feeling a sort of frantic relief that Notak was there.

When Kaikara opened her eyes, she could not discern any time having gone by, but it must have because she was lying down. She lay there, confused for several moments, until she looked cautiously around and saw where she was. Many people had been injured or worse in the attack, and the Healer's building was too small, so everyone had been laid down on thick blankets on the soft grass outside the town square. Every Healer in town and several who had been visiting were tending the injured, and so far as Kaikara could see, there were a whole lot of injuries. At least she _thought_ it was the town square; she was in one of the huge tents they had set up for the faire and could only see a little out of the opening of the tent.

As her mind came slowly from unconsciousness, her arm and especially her shoulder began to throb mercilessly, and she groaned, clenching her fists. A little alarmed, remembering the blood, she looked to her injuries and saw with relief that they at least had been well-wrapped. She didn't hurt as much as she had directly after her battle, but it was still bad.

She wasn't alone, either. Several people were groaning, or even crying, and Kaikara hoped that at least no one had died. She was still trying to convince herself that what had happened _had_ happened. Biting her lip, Kaikara very carefully pushed herself into a sitting position using her uninjured arm.

"Whoa, hey, easy." A voice to her left startled her badly, though she managed not to show it beyond a quick widening of the eyes. It was one of the Healers. It had to be one of the Healers from another town because she didn't recognize the woman. "Don't do too much, little one," she said. "That monster tore up your arm real good."

Kaikara grimaced, remembering the blood again. She had never been so terrified in her life, and it was a horrible feeling that she never, ever wanted to feel again. Ever.

But then…there was a small part of her that said that it would love to meet those beasts again in battle. Some part that had been exhilarated by the battle.

Kaikara frowned. "I-I'm okay," she said. Her voice was a little hoarse, and she cleared her throat. It hurt a bit; she had done a lot of yelling. "What—what _happened_? Those…things, are they gone? Did—did anyone die? Are Nyree and Trow okay?"

If the Healer was taken aback by Kaikara's questions, she did not show it. "Shh," she said. "Quiet, child. Many of these poor souls need to rest." She gave Kaikara a stern look and added, "And you're one of them, my friend. You lost a lot of blood, and we're very short on red potions. The most of them had to go to those who were hurt the worst." Kaikara looked at her arm again; there did not seem to be any blood on the bandages. There was plenty on her tunic, but not the bandages. At her questioning look, the Healer smiled a little. "We gave everyone with open wounds a bit, enough to seal their injuries and stabilize them. I suppose you don't remember drinking your dose."

No, she didn't. "But the shadow-things—are they gone?"

At this, the Healer sat back, looking apprehensive. At first Kaikara wasn't sure she would say more, but then she did: "No. I don't know all the details, but they seemed to be after something, and I don't think they found it. They've got everyone penned in here, in the town square, in the tents. They've stopped attacking people, but…."

The Healer didn't have to finish; Kaikara knew what was what; the monsters could attack any time, and no one would be able to fight against them. It was a warm day and a blanket was draped over her lap, but she shivered all the same. "The guardsmen, and the soldiers—are they—"

Again, the hesitation. Finally, she said softly, "We lost a lot of warriors today. And many more were injured." She nodded to the various others sitting or lying down on blankets, and Kaikara saw a few people that she knew. Her heart did a little jig in her chest when she saw Notak; he had been hurt too, but not bad. His leg was bandaged and he was sitting up, talking quietly with two other guardsmen. A couple of nearby soldiers also listened from where they lay nearby.

Kaikara shakily brushed her hair out of her eyes, and saw Notak looking around, also. He spotted her and smiled, a look of relief on his face. He bent toward the others for a moment, then carefully got up and limped toward where Kaikara sat. She made as if to get up, but the warrior held up a hand. "No need."

He carefully sat down on the ground next to her, and the healer gave him an indignant look. "And _you_ should be resting too, young man," she said, her lip set in a "and don't give me any backtalk" line. Kaikara was fascinated to watch her speaking to the head of the guardsmen the same way she had spoken to Kaikara. Despite everything, Kaikara found she had to hold in a giggle.

Notak laughed softly. "I will rest…but there are things that must be done."

The Healer made a "hmph" sound. "If you break open your injury again, guardsman, I will tie you to a cot until it heals." At that, Kaikara did giggle, clapping a hand over her mouth.

Smiling a little himself, Notak said, "Fair enough, Healer." The woman stood up, shaking her head, and moved on to the next few patients. Kaikara looked back to Notak. "Is Nyree okay? And Trow?" She found that she still had an anxious gnawing in her gut, convinced that they had been hurt, or killed, or….

"They're fine, Kaikara," said Notak, placing a hand gently on her uninjured shoulder. "And Trow tells me I have you to thank for that."

Strangely, Kaikara found herself feeling almost bashful as she looked into Notak's grateful eyes. "Well—maybe," she said. "I mean they might've been okay anyway."

"Maybe, maybe not," said Notak. "But he and others have told me how you shielded those children, got them under cover, and defended them when that beast attacked you. And for that you will always have my respect…and my gratitude."

Kaikara stared at Notak for several second, before smiling, the most incredible feeling of pride and warmness chasing off the chills that had gone through her a few minutes ago. "Anytime," she said finally.

She was about to ask him what was going on, who the beasts were, and the strange man-like shadows, but before she could say a thing, there was movement near the opening to the tent, and several people gasped. Notak looked quickly in that direction, and his entire body tensed, his eyes going steely, his face hardening into a mask that even intimidated Kaikara a little.

She turned to see what everyone was looking at.

A man stepped in, flanked by two of the terrifying shadowbeings...the ones with the helmet/masks that looked like eldritch tablets from a forgotten time. At least, she _thought_ it was a man. But as he stepped into the tent, she could see there was something very wrong with him.

His hair was white, though that in itself was not so strange; Kaikara's was white also. What was worse was his skin, which even in the light shining through the light fabric of the tent looked like swamp mud; it was cold and gray and smooth, not like any skin she had ever seen. Worst yet were his eyes-his eyes were like nothing human. They were twice as big as a normal person's eyes, and the pupils and irises both were black—or maybe he didn't even have irises, just gigantic, unnatural pupils. He (it?) was tall, slim, and muscular, clad in a white jumpsuit of some kind, with an extravagant short cape trailing behind him and drawn up at the collar. Strangely it reminded her a little of the king's robe-collar.

This being scared her. He scared her ten times more than the shadowbeings, and she didn't know why. The tent had gone silent, and as Kaikara took a quick look around, she could see hatred and fury on many of the warriors' faces...and fear, too. That made Kaikara feel a little worse, because if the _warriors_ were afraid-! Notak did not look afraid, but he looked worried and alert.

"Well." Kaikara expected a deep, sinister voice, but the man was a surprisingly high tenor. He didn't sound girlish or weak, but it was not the booming voice she had expected. It was a cold voice full of arrogance and contempt. "You people put up a fantastic fight—for humans, that is." He smirked, and it was the most heart-quailing expression Kaikara had ever seen. "Entirely foolish, of course, you can't ever hope to defeat the likes of me and my army. But it was cute to watch."

Another emotion rose in Kaikara's mind: indignation. This creature's smugness was absolutely infuriating, and Kaikara felt the strong desire to punch the guy in the nose.

The being's smirk fell away, leaving his expression cold once more as he looked over the injured. "I am the demon lord Ghirahim."


	4. Taking Up Arms

**Chapter 4: Taking Up Arms**

Kaikara's eyes widened. Demon lord? Was there really such a thing? The being continued: "I was told the head guardsman could be found here. Is that man in this tent?"

Kaikara looked at Notak, wide-eyed, then back to the one who called himself Ghirahim, and said nothing. Notak did not hesitate, but carefully stood up and faced the demon. "I am Notak," he said, and his voice showed none of the discomfort his leg must be putting him through.

The "demon lord" turned sharply to look at Notak, and his smile widened on his face again; it was wider than any normal smile should be, and it was devoid of any warmth. It was the smile of the sort of man for whom cruelty was as natural as breathing. "Ah! I am simply thrilled to meet you. Notak." Ghirahim's eyes narrowed, and his grin stayed right where it was, and then—something impossible happened.

He disappeared. Where he had stood, hovered several strange diamond shapes, and then they, too vanished.

Several people gasped, and Kaikara had only time to wonder wildly where he had gone before he was right in front of her, appearing as if he had stepped from the air itself. Notak, startled, took a step back, gritting his teeth as he put weight on his injured leg. Kaikara let a shocked little shriek and scrambled backwards on her good arm, putting some distance between herself and the terrifying man before her. She stared, unable to help herself, and a small part of her was even impressed with the trick. If it _was_ a trick.

Ghirahim grabbed Notak's tunic and drew him very close. Notak's eyes, wide and intense, stared at the demon lord. "What do you want?" he asked, and Kaikara admired him for how steady his voice sounded. She drew away yet more as the shadowbeings who had accompanied the demon lord in loped across the tent to join him. Kaikara put a hand on her aching arm and watched in horrified fascination.

Notak did not look afraid, but Kaikara knew better. Notak was no fool; he was afraid, but he would not show his fear to these invaders. Ghirahim laughed, a soft and chilling sound. "Oh I just have the teensiest problem, you see. I am looking for someone. And that someone seems to have…disappeared." As he said this last word, the man snapped his fingers, and a small, black dagger appeared above his hand and hovered there, like a bee at a flower. Kaikara gaped, and Notak looked just as astonished. The little dagger was decorated with glowing lines.

The two shadowbeings now flanked Notak, and he looked coldly at them before turning his gaze back to Ghirahim. "Who might that be?" he asked. He sounded casual and unconcerned, but Kaikara saw the tense set of his legs, the readiness of his muscles. She felt the same way, though she didn't know why; it wasn't as if she could do anything to fight this powerful being! But she could not help but tense up, ready to move. It was the same instinct that had allowed her to be ready to fight the beast that had attacked her and Trow and Nyree.

Ghirahim nodded once, almost imperceptibly, and the two shadowbeings suddenly grabbed Notak with their long, massive hands. They gripped his arms as if they were bands of steel around a barrel, and one grasped Notak's head with one of those freakish hands. The other wound its fingers into Notak's long hair. The first sign of alarm crossed Notak's face, and Kaikara wondered distractedly what the skin of those monsters felt like.

Ghirahim reached up, grasping the dagger he had summoned from thin air and put the tip lightly on Notak's throat. Kaikara's eyes widened—what would she do if this bastard tried to outright murder Notak in front of her? What would anyone else do? She looked wildly around and saw that the other guardsmen, those who were not badly injured, had also stood. Though Ghirahim said no words, half a dozen more shadowbeings spilled into the tent, spreading out and guarding those who might interfere with their commander.

Kaikara crept back slightly and looked around, looking for something, anything, that she might use as a weapon. But there were no weapons here.

"Oh I wouldn't be too coy, my dear friend," said Ghirahim, his face so close to Notak's he could have kissed him had that been on his mind. He traced the dagger along Notak's throat, not breaking the skin. Yet. "Your prince. The one called Iskander. He possesses something that I need. Where is he?"

Notak frowned, and Kaikara did not think he knew the answer to the question. "The prince? He is missing?"

An ugly scowl replaced the wide grin on Ghirahim's face, and he let the knife cut into Notak's throat a little. A thin trickle of blood made its way down toward Notak's collarbone. "I _said_ not to be coy with me. You lead the guardsmen and militia—who else would know where he is hiding? Who else would be in charge of such an important man?" He deepened the cut, and Notak tried to draw back, but the shadowbeings did not allow it. "This is your town!" Ghirahim hissed. "Where would he hide? Tell me. Or I will spill your blood onto the ground!"

Notak shook his head, very carefully, looking frustrated and helpless. "I was told nothing of this—if our town has hidden him, I know nothing of it! Why do you seek him—what does he have that you need so badly that you'd slaughter so many people?"

Ghirahim smiled again, his anger calmed a little. "Now now, you don't need to know that. That's none of your business. All you have to worry about is what I'm going to do to you if I don't start getting some cooperation here." Ghirahim drew back for just a moment, and then lunged suddenly forward, sinking the little dagger into Notak's shoulder, right where the arm joined it. Notak hissed, and then groaned, struggling as Ghirahim twisted the blade. That smile never left the demon lord's face.

"Hey!" The angry and indignant word was out of Kaikara's mouth before she could stop it. It was her protective nature, the part of her that could not stand still when someone was being bullied or hurt, even if that victim was a grownup and a guardsman. Everyone looked at her. She wasn't sorry that she had protested Ghirahim's cruelty, but she _was_ sorry that Ghirahim's head swung to look her in the eyes. She swallowed hard, concentrating on not dropping her eyes, but it was not easy. "That—that's not okay," she managed to add, though her voice had lost most of its bluster.

Ghirahim's gave was piercing and intimidating…and then he smiled once more. He nodded once again, and one of the shadowbeings lunged at her, faster than she ever would have thought the awkward, gangly things could move, and seized her ankle. She shrieked in fear and outrage as it yanked her up by the leg, and she was suddenly dangling upside down and face to face with the demon lord. Terror and fury made her head pound. "HEY! Put me down!"

Notak lunged forward, but was again held back. "No!" he roared. Leave the child alone!"

Ghirahim giggled. He did not laugh or chuckle; he giggled, like a girl at a sleepover. "Oh, how adorable!" he exclaimed, running his fingers through the short, messy hair that dangled from Kaikara's head. "A little warrior!" He drew back as Kaikara took an awkward swing at him with a fist, then looked at her for a moment. He cocked his head curiously. "Hm. Were you not the one who stood off one of my little fuzzies this morning?"

_Fuzzies? _Kaikara looked at him in disbelief. She swallowed hard, and forced herself to speak; her voice sounded a little stronger. "Yes. Put me down."

The demon looked delighted. "Oo, a feisty little brat, isn't she?" He looked back to Notak and grasped the knife in the warrior's shoulder, pulling it swiftly out, spilling Notak's blood onto the grass. Notak groaned, clenching his teeth and glaring hatred at the demon lord.

Ghirahim smiled calmly then grabbed a handful of Kaikara's hair, yanking down and back so that her head was forced downward. She let out a squawk of pained surprise, then froze when Ghirahim placed the tip of the blade against Kaikara's throat instead. Notak's eyes were wide. So were Kaikara's. "Now. Shall we begin again? I can be reasonable. I can forgive the mistakes of the lower life forms, but my patience has its limits. Now tell me. Where is Prince Iskander? And do remember that the life of a worthless child means nothing to me." He looked grimly at Notak. "And I will not hesitate to take it."

Things could have gone very badly. Notak did not know the information Ghirahim wanted, and Kaikara was sure that this merciless monster would kill her. And then kill someone else, then someone _else_. She felt a sort of desperate energy rush through her, and she had to hold it back. She did not want to move with that blood-streaked knife so close to her skin.

But luck was with her. A noise startled them all; it sounded as if someone outside had decided to fight once more, and everyone looked toward the opening of the tent. The black knife strayed from her throat, and Kaikara moved, her muscles firing with the frantic speed of a cornered animal. She turned, grabbing the mask the shadowbeing wore, and yanked on it as hard as she could, hoping to pull it over its eyes and distract it, but the mask did not come free and the thing let out an unearthly shriek and suddenly let go of Kaikara's ankle. She fell with a cry of pain, unavoidably breaking her fall with her injured arm, but the pain was distant to her horror. The thing's mask was attached! It was melded to the thing's face—or maybe it WAS his face—It staggered back.

"Kaikara, run!" Notak roared, and Kaikara was on her feet in a second. The pain in her arm, the fear, the ache in her head, all of them were suddenly dim and distant, and Kaikara was only instinct and adrenaline. She sprinted out of the tent, hearing Notak snarl, hearing the sound of a fight breaking out in the Healer's tent. Notak was giving her time to get away.

Kaikara swore as she stumbled away from the tent, ducking behind the remains of one of the performance stages, and making a break for the schoolhouse, which was nearby. She wanted cover, and she wanted to put something solid between her and the demon lord and his shadow minions. More than anything, she wanted to get as far from them as possible. She hoped with all her heart that no one would get killed while she escaped.

And then what? Help. She would try to borrow a horse, or even a wheeled velocipede and get to the next town and tell them what happened—to try and find anyone who could help!

Someone was running after her, but she did not look back, instead coaxing her legs to move faster, pushing away the fatigue that nagged at her. She reached the edge of the meadow that bordered the town and dove right into the tall grassed, crouching down and trying as best as possible not to disturb the grass. She heard the strange cry of the shadowbeings behind her, but they were fading.

Kaikara moved as fast as she could, half running, half crawling through the grass. The forest was nearby—if she could only get there, she felt sure that she could get away. She knew every inch of those woods for at least a mile in; exploring the woods was her favorite thing in the world.

There was one very close call. A shadowbeing passed not three yards from her, and she crouched very low trying to muffle her breathing with her tunic. Shaking, she crouched there, while the being moved on, heading away from her, catching a scent other than her own. She was lucky to be downwind of it. She did not dare to move until she could no longer see its passage through the grass.

And then she ran again.

Kaikara gained the safety of the woods, passing by her favorite tree, the one that the kids used as home base for their games, and from habit she patted its trunk as she ran by, ducking into the shadows.

Her aching body wanted to stop once she had gained the relative security of the tree line, but she did not; she forced herself to weave more deeply into the forest, cutting to the left and zigzagging through the thicker areas. She stopped only when her shaking legs would move no longer, and she staggered, nearly falling to the ground. Her head pounded with blood, and her face burned so hot that she was a little worried. She collapsed among the roots of one of her favorite trees: a huge, sturdy oak with branches that spread out and reached toward the sky. It was a good climbing tree, though Kaikara did not think she would be able to climb anything any time soon.

She looked shakily down at her arm and grimaced; the worst of it had begun to bleed again. A sob tried to make its way from her throat, but she choked it back, not wanting to make any noise whatsoever; Kaikara was fairly sure that she had lost her pursuers, but she was not taking any chances.

Kaikara hunkered down, leaning exhaustedly against the great, mossy roots, and concentrated on calming her breathing and easing the pounding in her head. She shook with fear and exhaustion. She would not be able to get any father without rest…and she could only hope that she was not discovered while she was so helpless.

Kaikara closed her eyes. She had not meant to sleep, but the next thing she knew, it was getting dark…and the breeze was cooling. She shivered, feeling colder than she should, and she knew it was because she had overexerted herself badly that day, and after having lost so much blood. Still, she did not want to stay here any longer. The longer she stayed still, the longer she risked being found. She didn't honestly think the demon lord would spend so much time hunting her down, but she would do anything she needed to, to be sure it didn't happen.

Standing was more difficult than she had expected. She leaned heavily against her favorite tree for a few moments before standing up straight and walking gingerly along the forest paths she knew so well.

She knew better than to go home. If the beasts knew anything about her, that would be the first place they would expect her to go—and she did not want to endanger her parents. The thought of that monster holding his knife against her mother's neck made her shudder. She didn't want him anywhere _near_ her family.

Kaikara did not go far that first night; she couldn't. Her legs trembled and her arm howled. But she had a destination in mind; there was a tree that had recently been blown down in a bad thunderstorm, and it had fallen into the notch of a bigger tree, a healthy tree, and had made a sort of natural cave. Moss and foliage had grown down over the dead tree, and Kaikara could hide there and sleep through the night. Maybe in the morning she would know what to do.

When sun shone on Kaikara's face, when birds chirped cheerfully somewhere nearby, she at first woke thinking that she was in her own bed, and that a brand new day of Festival lay ahead. She felt a surge of excitement, turning to bewilderment, and then alarm, when she opened her eyes and saw a tree branch right in front of her face. Her mind could not understand at first, and she had the wild thought that she had somehow slept through a fierce windstorm, one that had sent a tree branch in through her window. Then she felt the leaves and grass beneath her body, and the twinge of pain her arm, and her mind was suddenly clear.

Kaikara sat up, staving off a sleepy sort of panic. What _had_ happened last night? It couldn't have been what she was remembering—that was too unbelievable, too fantastic. But the blood-spotted bandages were right there on her arm, and she was beneath a fallen tree, and not in her bed. She grimaced as the blood-stiffened cloth of her tunic brushed against her skin.

"Nuts," she muttered, rubbing her eyes and trying to get her body to catch up to her brain in waking up. She had hardly moved in the night, and was very stiff. At some point she had rolled over and lain on the little flute she had won the day before, and her side was bruised. She brushed some pieces of clinging grass from her arms and face, and rubbed some feeling back into her right foot. "Okay."

At least the flute had not broken. It was a sturdy little thing.

In fact she did _not_ know what to do next. The urgency of the night before to get to another town, to try and get help if she could, had eased, and she just didn't know what to do. She crept out from beneath the tree-cave, leaves clinging to her clothing and her hair, feeling rather like something a remlit might drag home to its master.

The woods, at least, were quiet. No shadowbeings or shadow wolves roamed here, and any sounds from the village could not be heard here. Maybe it was over with? Maybe reinforcements had come, or the fight that had broken out when she had escaped had grown to defeat the intruders. These were hopeful ideas, but Kaikara wasn't so sure of them.

She could creep back, carefully, and see what was what. She knew the woods well enough that she felt confident she could remain hidden, and if she saw anything that she did not like, she could go back to her original plan and try to get outside help.

Kaikara's stomach growled as she walked, and she scowled at it. She had not eaten anything since lunch the day before, and her stomach was reminding her that people were supposed to actually eat. Unfortunately she had not exactly had time to grab a waffle during her mad run from town. She scowled at it, told it to shut up, and it did. At least for now.

As she walked a familiar clattering sound caught her attention, and she hissed in alarm. A shape rose to her left, one that was half again her height, and she scuttled to one side. The figure rose on a thin stem, its oversized head full of sharp, botanical teeth rearing back to attack. But Kaikara had dealt with these before. It was a Deku Baba, a carnivorous plant that often popped up in the area and attacked anything that got close enough to vibrate the ground around it with their footfalls.

It lunged, and Kaikara jumped back away from its range. She snarled at it, then went on.

The sun and the smells of the woods eventually gave Kaikara back a bit of energy, and she felt almost cheerful. It was warm, and the grass beneath her feet was soft. Even her arm felt better, thanks to the bit of red potion she had been given yesterday; it was helping it to heal more quickly than usual.

Her good mood did not last long. Kaikara did not need to get close enough to town to know that the invaders had not left, and the militia had not defeated them. She did not hear fighting, but she did hear cries and shouts as she crept carefully though the trees. The town square was at its closet to the forest at this point, and Kaikara crept through some low bushes, trying not to rustle them too much.

She heard a voice as she crawled forward, a voice that made her skin go cold; it was the voice of that man, that demon, who had been able to disappear and rematerialize before her eyes. Even his voice was horrifying. And when she hunkered down low, her green eyes peering from the foliage, it got worse.

The tent encampments were still set up, but if Kaikara moved aside a little, she could see what was happening through a break in the tents. She squinted a little, and the scene cleared.

A man, one of Woodvalley's guardsmen, was tied to one of the posts that had been decorated only the week before. In fact Kaikara thought it was one she herself had decked with bright streamers. The man was bared to the waist, and his skin and his light-colored breeches were bloodstained. Ghirahim stood in front of the man, now without the ornate cape he had worn before, a black-colored sword in his hand. The sword seemed to be glowing, and at first Kaikara could not understand why. The demon's expression was one of fury.

The guard was not Notak, but Kaikara didn't know if that was good or bad; was Notak even alive? Had the demon lord decided he didn't know anything and left him alone? Had Notak managed to escape? A scream took Kaikara from her frantic worrying, and she looked back up in time to see that Ghirahim had slashed the man across the chest. The man said nothing, and Ghirahim thrust the sword aside, out of Kaikara's sight.

Shaking, afraid of what she was seeing, Kaikara dared to move just a little more to see where Ghirahim had put the sword, and saw that there was a small fire lit there, within a circle of stones. Ghirahim had put the sword into the flames, heating it up so much it glowed red. Ghirahim picked the sword up and looked back to the guardsman.

Kaikara understood. The guardsman was being tortured.

Panic began to spiral through her again, and she drew back, holding in the urge to run like a spooked goat. She had to get away; she had to get away from this monster. She had to get help.

She crawled frantically through the brush, and then lunged to her feet once she had gotten out of sight of the village square. She heard the guardsman scream, and Kaikara began to run, as fast as she could, trying to get some distance and to run off some of that horrible panic that was making her feel dizzy. She ran until she could hear nothing from the village.

Kaikara stumbled and fell once, scrambling back up and stumbling through the little patch of vines that had toppled her. She looked back, half expecting to see Ghirahim's pale form to be running after her, but of course he was not. So far as she could tell, no one had seen or heard her.

Breathing hard, Kaikara looked forward again, and screamed in shocked surprise. There was a man right in front of her, a man in a green cloak, a man who looked as bedraggled as she did. Before she could make too much noise, the man lunged forward and clamped his hand across her mouth. Her heart suddenly pounding, she staggered back, twisting away from the man's hand, and crouched down, ready to fight to her last breath if she had to. Anything to keep from being captured again by the demon.

"Shh!" the man hissed furiously, his dark eyes seeming to glint from beneath the hood of the cloak he wore. He was a small man, and he sounded familiar to Kaikara. She suddenly heard the bay of one of the shadow wolves, and she went cold. She turned frantically back to the man, who had taken down his hood.

It was the prince.

Prince Iskander was scratched and dirty, his formerly immaculate clothing now torn and bloodstained. His eyes went wide, and he also looked back toward the baying sound. He swore; Kaikara was impressed by its viciousness. He stepped back a moment, and before Kaikara could say anything else, he pulled his cloak off, and she could see he had a sword scabbard cinched about his torso. From the ornate scabbard came the hilt of the handsome sword she had seen earlier. The prince yanked the end of belt, releasing it from its buckle, and pulled the sword from his back. To Kaikara's astonishment, she thrust the whole thing into Kaikara's arms.

Kaikara staggered slightly, caught her balance, and stared at the prince. "Wh-?" she began, but the prince cut her off.

"Get out of here, brave child," he said, smiling tightly. "Get out of here, now—and keep hold of that." The wolf sounds were closer now, and he grabbed his cloak again. He was trying to look brave, but Kaikara could tell he was terrified. "GO!" He turned around and ran, leaving her standing there in astonishment.

A chilling howl was all that it took to get her moving. She gripped the sword and its scabbard, ducking down a little and dashing into the thicker part of the forest. The one time she looked back, she saw that Iskander had taken off in a direction opposite from hers, and she realized with horror and wonder that he was leading them away from her. He was heading back toward town—if he did that, they would catch him! She stopped running, torn, wanting to help him. It sat ill on her mind to let someone be captured by the likes of Ghirahim, who would kill him if he was lucky.

But something told her that she must not. Something, but she did not know what. Biting her lip, feeling frustrated tears at her eyes again, she looked down at the blue-hilted sword. Something about the sword…something big, and important. Something she could almost feel, a lingering spirit, or a half-forgotten memory, or…. Her hand shaking, she grasped the hilt and drew the blade out a little from the scabbard. The hilt felt good in her hand; it felt like it belonged there. She gasped at a momentary gleam from the silver blade within, even though there was no light in the woods to reflect. "What is this?" she whispered.

A shout startled her out of the spell she had been under, and she snapped the blade back into the scabbard. Once more, she ran.

Kaikara did not sprint the whole way. She had calmed enough to slow to a trot, not wanting to exhaust herself again, and perhaps risk being caught up by they who had been leading the wolves. But the sounds of the hunting beasts had faded, and Kaikara knew they had gone after the prince; of course they had. The prince was the one they wanted.

But why? Kaikara nearly broke her brain, trying to figure out why it would be the prince, and not the king, that monster was after. What could the teenaged prince know, or have, or have done that Ghirahim would make such a huge and risky move to get? Was he perhaps to be used as leverage somehow against his father? Or the other way around?

Kaikara slowed to a walk, and then stopped, her eyes wide. Her hands tightened on the scabbard of the sword the prince had given to her, and wondered. Could they be after this? Was this blade somehow valuable? Kaikara frowned, frustrated. What sword could possibly be so valuable that a man would take over an entire town, a town within which it seemed half the kingdom had gathered?

She looked at the sword again and decided that it was extremely stupid to carry the thing the entire time and took a few moments to look at how the sword belt fit. It was not a difficult task, and she wrapped the belt around her own torso. The prince was skinny, yet the belt had fit poorly around his chest; on Kaikara's it fit perfectly. And it felt good there against her back, easing her fear and confusion.

She stood still for a moment more, before taking off again at a brisk walk.


	5. Travel

**Chapter 5: Travel**

This time, Kaikara was able to travel without the blind, instinctive panic that had gripped her the day before, and was able to think better of where she wanted to go. She traveled quickly through the day, getting in a good few miles before the noon sun made the shadows of the trees puddle around their trunks. Sweat had drenched her clothing and made her shoulder-length hair lie limply around her head. When she looked up and saw the time, she decided to stop and rest. She had now not eaten in twenty-four hours and was getting tired. She needed to rest, and she needed to find something to eat.

And, she thought, as her hair dropped again into her eyes, something to hold back her hair before it drove her mad.

Kaikara removed the sword belt and set the magnificent weapon on the ground so that she could lean back comfortably against a tree. She wiped her forehead, which was clammy with sweat, and let her muscles relax. But she did not let her mind fix on the events of the past two days. It was too unbelievable to think about without getting a headache, and she did not want a headache.

Food. She needed food, and she needed water. Water was not a problem; Kaikara was still within the area of the woods that she was familiar with, and she knew of a stream not far away; it was why she had chosen this direction. But food- She had seen berries along the way, but they were not edible. She knew that elderberries and blackberries grew in the woods, but had not seen them yet. She supposed she could eat some of the leaves of the trees, since some would give her nourishment, but she would rather not. They tasted terrible.

She did, however, take her sword from its scabbard. It was a small sword for a man or a teen, but in a child's hands, it was perfect. Why would the prince even carry such a blade? It was too small for him. He could not quite use it as a dagger, but it was still too small to be wielded comfortably by a boy his size. She set the blade across her legs, looking at its mellow silver blade, its perfect, geometric straightness, and the power she could sense just by looking at it. The symbol of the Triforce was etched into the metal just above the guard.

"Wish I knew how to use this," she muttered. She had had a few sword lessons. She was not quite old enough to enter the youth classes, but her father had taught her a bit. Still…a few lessons did not make her a swordsman. She gently touched the delicate Triforce carving at the base of the blade…

…and cried out in shocked surprise when a jolt of electricity went up her arm. It was like the shock she often got when the glass was low outside and she touched something metal—but much, much stronger. It hurt a little, but that was all. A flash of light covered her arm for a moment, and a surge of energy went through her.

Kaikara was not afraid; she was too flabbergasted to be afraid. She gaped at the sword, which once again looked perfectly normal, and rubbed her hand, which was still tingling. She looked it over, but it did not seem to be burned. What in the blazes had _that_ been?

Kaikara suddenly felt indignant. One too many bizarre and impossible things had happened to her the past few days, and it was starting to get on her nerves. If she only knew what any of it _meant_!

Feeling a bit cooler and rested, if no less confused, Kaikara put the blade away and the scabbard on her back. "Mutated swords," she muttered before setting off again. She was going to find something to eat.

Kaikara traveled the entire afternoon and evening, stopping only one when she spied an apple tree. She climbed it eagerly, and ate three of the sweet fruits as she sat in the crook of the tree. Her stomach grumbled irritably as she finally fed it, but she felt much better after having done so. Energy seemed to flow into her limbs as she ate, and she picked four more to take with her. She had no pouch for them, but she could stuff them into her pockets. They bulged there, looking ridiculous, but it wasn't as if anyone was there to see her.

She scrambled back down and continued. Behind her, far back in the shadows…a small figure lurked. When she continued her journey, this figure followed.

Kaikara reached the stream as the sun was setting, throwing the forest into shades of orange and purple. Kaikara was glad; she was so thirsty she could barely stand it. The apples had helped, wetting her parched throat, but they only did a little to quench her thirst. Kaikara found a little patch of grass, wishing she had a blanket to lie on, and set the sword and the apples down while she went to the edge of the stream. She plunged her hands into the water, which felt cool and smelled clean and fresh. Unable to resist, Kaikara simply plunged her head into the water and drank until she felt dizzy. She knew better than to drink too much, but it was impossible to resist. She pulled back before she fell into the stream, and instead lay on the grass, and for a time, she simply let herself rejoice in the fact that she finally found water.

The woods were getting dark, and fast. Kaikara drank again, this time more carefully, and then splashed her sweaty face with the water. She felt a thousand percent better now than she had that morning, and even felt a little hopeful. She was sure that if she could reach the next town, she would find help there. She could not imagine Ghirahim having the forces to conquer more than her own little town. At least…she hoped not.

She ate two of her apples, then curled up on the soft grass next to the stream. Despite her worry, she slept immediately.

When Kaikara woke, something was leaning up against her. She did not register this presence at first, and when it did, she was not immediately alarmed. As before, she woke expecting to be at home. She rubbed one eye and yawned, blinking sleepily around her.

That was when she realized that someone was lying down in the grass next to her. She let a strangled cry of surprise and scrambled away, getting quickly to her feet and looking down with bewilderment at the figure on the grass.

Her cry woke her new companion, and he sat up, his dark eyes only half open. A mop of thin hair framed his round face, and Kaikara finally recognized him, though she was no less bewildered and astonished now that she did. "Trow?" she said, cautiously, as if not believing it was him, even though she was looking right at him.

Trow peered at her for a moment, looking sleepy, but not too surprised. So far as he was concerned, there seemed to be nothing strange about the situation. The boy had a tan duffle bag next to him, his name written on it in childish letters with black paint. Behind the duffle bag was another bag, this one a bit larger, and Kaikara recognized it; it belonged to her.

"Hi," said Trow, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was dressed in the breeches and boots he had worn to the Festival, though this tunic was short-sleeved, instead of long-sleeved. Against any possible chill, however, he wore a short traveling cloak. It was bright red, a color that stood out brilliantly against the green of the trees and grass.

Kaikara swiped her hair from her eyes, trying to figure out what in the blazes Trow was doing there, and where he had come from. "Trow?" she repeated. "What the—what in—the-" She shook her head and sat back down, looking at the boy. "What the heck are you _doing_ here?" she finally managed to splutter.

"Sitting," Trow replied, with a complete lack of sarcasm. He had taken her question literally.

Kaikara groaned. "I know that," she said. "I mean—how'd you get here? _Why_ did you come here? How'd you get my duffel? What…what's happening in the village?"

Trow opened his bag and took out a bit of dried meat. He offered Kaikara a piece and she took it, both grateful and surprised. It seemed he had come with at least a few supplies. He also looked troubled. "Papa got hurt," he said, sounding upset. "He—he's alive, though. But that person, the one that has hair like you, hurt him." He gnawed on the dried meat.

Kaikara suddenly felt terrible—had Trow watched Ghirahim hurting his father? Had Kaikara's escape been responsible for it happening, even a little? "I'm sorry," she said. "He—the white-haired one is called Ghirahim—he wanted to know where the prince was. Prince Iskander."

Trow nodded. "I know. I think they caught him."

That was a nasty piece of news, and Kaikara slumped hard against the nearest tree. "Damn it."

"Yeah. They didn't kill him, though." He took another bite, and then said, "I followed you."

Kaikara stared at him. "But…why?"

"You will need help," said the boy. "And I brought things." He nodded to the bags. "I snuck away from Mama. I left a note. And I went to your house so I could get some of your stuff. Your papa told me the stuff I should bring you. I put some of it in my bag though, since I didn't have a lot in it."

Kaikara was shaking her head. The thought of bringing the frail boy along with her was ridiculous. She did not want Trow to get hurt, and she certainly didn't want to be responsible for him getting killed. Aside from the fact that his mother would probably kill her, she liked the little boy. And she wasn't sure that she could protect the kid. "You've got to go home, Trow," she said. "You can't come along with me—it's gonna be dangerous!"

Trow looked worried, but not afraid. "I know," he said. "I have to come with you, though. If I go back, they'll catch me. And…you need help," he said again. Trow looked up at her and added, "Papa knows. He saw me leave. He waved."

That made Kaikara blink. Notak had never babied the kid, but to let him leave the village, to do something so dangerous—that shocked her. What did Notak know that Kaikara did not?

She looked at Trow, frowning horribly. She supposed she couldn't just tell the boy to leave on his own…he had never been in the woods before, and she was sure he would get lost in five minutes. She was surprised he had found her; he must have been following her ever since she had left the prince's side. Or maybe he had caught up to her afterward, once she had slowed down.

She did not press the matter, at least not then. Instead, she moved to sit next to the boy, and asked, "What did my dad tell you to bring?"

Trow smiled, happy at her interest, and opened his duffel. He began to remove items, and Kaikara was both touched and exasperated to see that the first items Trow had brought were toys. Trow noted her expression and looked sheepish. "I had more but I left them at your house so I could put other things in." He took one of the toys, a plush remlit, and cuddled it. "I had to bring Kayar, though. And my favorite book, and my ball." He looked embarrassed, but still cuddled his toy.

Kaikara sighed. "What else?"

He pulled out two thick blankets. "One for you and one for me," he said. He pulled out a leather pouch that turned out to be full of the dried meat, and another that was full of dried fruits. A third pouch held some dried biscuits, the kind that did not taste very good, but had all sorts of nutrients in them, and did not spoil.

"Where'd you get those?" Kaikara asked.

"Your mama made them," said Trow. "The demon let the guardsmen go back to their homes, but he had guards everywhere—those shadow things." Trow shivered. "One came to our house to bring Papa back." His expression darkened, and he looked back down to the duffel bags, his eyes gleaming. He looked like he was about to cry.

Not knowing what to say, wondering what kind of condition Notak was in, she looked in Trow's bag. Her father had outfitted Trow well, though the bags must have been very heavy for Trow to carry. She would not have thought the thin little boy able to carry them far.

In his own bag, Trow had brought the blankets and toys and food, and two little vials of red potion that he had admitted to having snitched from one of the Healer's tents. The last items were jammed in the bottom, and only just fit in the bag: they were a quiver full of arrows, and a child-sized bow. "It's Papa's," said Trow. "It was, I mean, when he was little. He learned on it. He said that I could have it when I was just little bit older anyway, but mama didn't want me to have it so it's been in the back storing room forever."

Kaikara was impressed—he had perhaps not thought to bring food and water before meeting with her dad, but he had thought to bring a weapon…and one he should be able to handle. Even Kaikara could shoot a bow much better than she could wield a sword; she could teach Trow, too.

In Kaikara's bag was a half-full waterskin, a lantern, an oil flask, and a box of matches, Kaikara's slingshot, a bar of soap, a little bit of folded cloth with some first aid items such as cloth bandages and herbal salves, and a little sewing kit that her mother must have given him. In the bottom sat her father's small hunting knife and a package of fishing line with three hooks. They would be able to catch fish now! She certainly could not catch them with her hands.

She laughed, suddenly…her worries about being able to survive until she reached the next town were gone, and she was grateful to Trow for it. She briefly pulled him into a hug. "This is great," she said. "We'll be okay—we'll be okay now."

Trow looked up at her, uncertain. "I can come with you?"

Kaikara hesitated. Her worries about his safety were still there…but he thought again of how Trow had followed her through the woods, avoiding shadowbeings and beasts, and braving the dark—all while carrying two full duffel bags. And when she thought of the little boy trying to go back the way he came, a day and a half worth of travel, alone... well _she_ had been nearly scared out of her wits. Trow might not even make it. "Okay," she said finally. "Just stay close to me, okay? I'll teach you how to camp in the woods, and stuff."

Trow looked happy, even giggling a little. "I can't wait! Will we go now?"

Kaikara shook her head. "Not yet. Let's eat these apples first. Then we can go." They would not need to fill the waterskin just yet, because Kaikara intended to follow the stream until she could no longer do so. She did not like the idea of leaving her water source behind.

The two of them each ate an apple, drank long from the stream, and picked up their gear. Kaikara wore the sword on her back, and helped Trow put on his quiver. The quiver also had a clip for the bow itself, and so eliminated two large items from his bag. He looked proud of himself as he wore his new weapon, and Kaikara had to stifle a giggle. He looked cute, but she didn't want to insult him by saying so.

The day was uneventful. Kaikara and Trow talked some as they walked, and Kaikara learned a lot more about the boy and why his mother was so overprotective. She knew his sister had died of sickness, but she did not know the circumstances. Trow had been not quite three years old by then, and so had only the very vaguest memories of his sister. There had been an epidemic that year, some sort of illness that attacked the lungs, and nearly half the village was sick. The disease attacked everyone, but those who were weak had far less means to fight it, and several people had already died.

"My sister had lung-malady," said Trow. His voice was not overly upset, only somber and quiet. "That's what Mama called it. She said it meant that her lungs were weak, so she couldn't breathe very well. And if she ran or did a lot, it would be worse, and she couldn't breathe. So when she got the sickness…."

Kaikara nodded, understanding the rest of what Trow had not said. The girl's body defenses had not been prepared to handle the illness that attacked it, because it was already weak. It was no different than the reason their town had fallen to the invading monsters. Their defenses had not been strong or numerous enough to fight off the attackers. "Do you have lung-malady, too?" Kaikara finally asked.

Trow shook his head. "No. But…Mama's really, really afraid I'll get sick. Or if I get a scrape, she gets afraid it'll get infected, and maybe I'll get the sickness from it." He shrugged, looking embarrassed. "Papa says that's nonsense. He says that they figured out how to heal the illness. But Mama says there are other illnesses. And infections. Or I could break my leg. Or arm."

Kaikara understood, and she suddenly felt extremely sorry for Trow. He had missed out on a lot of what was the best about being a kid, because his mother was afraid. Fear made people do stupid things. "At least your dad isn't like that."

Trow's expression lightened. "Yeah. He lets me do normal stuff. And when Mama dresses me in really warm things, he lets me take off my tunic when I get hot. But we never tell Mama that part."

The boy giggled, and Kaikara joined in, unable to help it. His laugh was contagious, it seemed. "Well," she said after a moment, "when we get back home you can tell your mom all the stuff you did. Maybe it'll help." Trow only nodded, and the two went on in amiable silence.

During the day, Kaikara showed Trow the various edible things around them, so that they could save the food Trow had brought for when they needed them. Trow surprised her by liking the taste of a certain kind of grub she had pointed out to him. It was true that some bugs were a healthy sort of food to eat, but she had not expected him to actually try it. Kaikara herself had never eaten one, that was for sure! Kaikara stared at her traveling companion for several seconds before bursting into a laughing fit she could not control for a moment or two. Trow seemed to take it in stride.

"They're all yours!" said Kaikara when she'd calmed down. "Yuck."

They were able to travel longer than Kaikara had been able to the night before; the lantern helped with that. It made the forest shiver with strange shadows, but Kaikara was not afraid. She was never afraid out in the woods—the woods were places of safety to her.

Trow was afraid, however—it showed on his face. Still, he said nothing, perhaps not wanting to seem weak, and Kaikara clapped him lightly on the back as they walked.

When they stopped for the night, Trow ate a supper of some edible grasses, several grubs that he had collected on the way, and an apple. Kaikara stopped him from eating the last grub, no longer able to contain her curiosity, and asked if she could try it. Giggling, Trow handed the little worm-like thing over.

Kaikara was not afraid of or disgusted by bugs (except Hylian Hornets—those things were mean!) but eating one was another story altogether. She noticed that Trow was watching her gleefully and she made a face. If Trow had the courage to eat one, she certainly could, couldn't she? But…the grub was gooshy, and it was _moving_.

She glanced at Trow's expectant face, scowled, and said, "Oh cut it out." But Trow was not upset by this; it made him laugh. Finally, Kaikara took the grub, steeled herself, and put the whole thing in her mouth. She bit down.

It was juicy and plump, and it squished when she bit it. Her stomach clenched, and she locked her throat so she did not vomit…it took her several seconds to force the thing down her throat and finally managed it, making the most horrible face she had ever made. Trow was nearly in hysterics, holding his belly and rolling around on his blanket. Kaikara tried very hard to be cross with him but in the end she couldn't do it. She snorted laughter, and admitted to herself that if it had been someone else eating a grub, she would have been laughing her head off.

"That felt terrible," she muttered, creeping over to the stream to take a long drink. Fortunately, the grub was so soft that none of it stuck in her teeth or mouth. She might have thrown up for sure in that case.

"But did it taste good?" Trow asked curiously. He had sat up again, his hysterics over with.

Kaikara considered. Its gooshy consistency and the thought that she was chewing on its organs (if grubs even had organs) and anything it had eaten, had taken most of her attention. She thought about its taste, and after a few seconds, decided that the taste had not been horrible. "It was okay," she said. "But I'm never eating one again!"

Trow grinned, but did not laugh. He simply finished his apple and took a long drink from the stream.

Kaikara rolled her eyes. "Come on. We should sleep."

Over the next four days, the two children made their way steadily through the woods. Kaikara found that, despite her expectations, Trow seemed to have a large amount of energy. It seemed that anything he ate made him hyperactive, and he often skipped or ran while they traveled. It annoyed Kaikara a little because his energy was higher than hers, and she wondered how that was. Maybe he was one of those people who were just naturally hyperactive.

At one point, Kaikara said they should stop and bathe. She wanted to wash her clothing, which was still covered in blood, and the bandages that her wounds had been dressed with. The wounds were healed, and she no longer needed the bandages, but she wanted to keep them just in case.

The stream was cool and refreshing. Kaikara and Trow shed their garb and splashed in the water, and Kaikara sighed happily. She had been hot, tired, and sweaty, and this was just the remedy. She took the time to swim around a bit before washing. Trow, she saw, stayed very close to the edge, where the water was shallow and the flow light. "You don't know how to swim?" Kaikara guessed.

Trow, who had a hold of the soap he brought, said, "No. Mama never let me."

It figured. Kaikara vowed that when they actually had time, she would teach Trow how to swim.

She waited for Trow to wash before taking the soap and following suit. She used a nearby rough rock to scrub her clothing, and Trow did the same, imitating her. By the time they were done, they and their clothing both were a shade or two lighter than they had been. As they walked in the afternoon, their clothing would dry so that they would be comfortable sleeping that night.

It rained on the fourth day, and neither of them was happy about this as the day wore on. The thick leather sacks kept their food dry, but they themselves were a different matter. At first it had been fun, and a welcome respite from the heat of the day, but after two hours it began to get very tedious. The dirt beneath their feet had become mud, and both had taken a tumble at least once. Trow's boots were squelching, and Kaikara's hair dripped into her eyes. She also worried about their weaponry—she hoped that the wood of Trow's bow and arrows were well sealed, and that her metal blade would not rust. When the rain stopped, she vowed to take it out and try to dry it off.

The rain continued all that day, and by the time the two of them stopped for the night, they were drenched, weary, and very cold. Trow had complained often, which wore yet more on Kaikara's nerves, and she was in a foul temper. Lightning had begun to flash, and the thunder was very loud out here. Normally she would love a summer thunderstorm, but not when she was unable to take shelter from it.

"I hate rain," Trow said, the pout in his voice matching the pout on his face. He looked around, trying to find a dry spot, and added, "I wish we were home."

Kaikara's irritation spilled over, and she could not hold back her outburst. "Then you should have stayed home! See, this is why I didn't want you to come!"

Trow sniffed, and looked unhappily down at the soggy grass, and Kaikara immediately felt bad. It was hard for her to keep her temper under the best of circumstances, and the look on little Trow's face made her feel absolutely miserable, too. Maybe she deserved that. She took a big breath and tried to make her voice sound nicer. "C'mon. We gotta find a place to sleep."

Trow did not say a word as they trudged along, looking for some kind of shelter, but Kaikara was not glad at the lack of complaints. She would rather he have complained than be so submissively silent. She swore mentally at herself and the situation, and wondered distractedly if others ever felt that way when she got loud or exasperated with them. She hoped not.

Kaikara had just about decided that the two of them were simply going to have to sleep in the middle of the rain when she spotted a little hollow at the base of a tree so big that the trunk could be made into a house. "There!" she exclaimed, pointing. It was nearly dark by then, and she had to squint to see it, but it was there. "C'mon!"

She grabbed Trow's hand and pulled him along, leading him to where she had seen the little hollow. It was big enough for them to sit in, and maybe even have room for the lantern. At least it would be a little warm. As she gripped Trow's arm, she could tell he was shivering. Kaikara was nearly shivering herself.

The hollow was dry and out of the wind, and Kaikara collapsed against the wall of the tree. Trow quietly crawled in and sat down, his arms around himself, his soggy cloak covering his head and shoulders. Kaikara started to say something, then closed her mouth; she didn't know what to say. Instead, she opened Trow's duffel and hunted for the matches, hoping suddenly that they had not gotten wet.

They had. Kaikara tried them anyway, but after wasting two of them, she stopped trying. She cursed at them before putting them back in Trow's bag. Maybe if she dried them out very well, they could be saved. But that would not happen tonight.

Kaikara yawned…she was very tired, and she saw that Trow was nearly asleep where he sat. Kaikara hesitated a moment, then unpacked the two blankets. They were both wet, but at least they would give the two of them some insulation. She shifted the bags to one side, scooted over to Trow, and wrapped the blankets around both of them. Trow looked up, surprised, and Kaikara gave him a sheepish smile. After a moment, Trow smiled back, and Kaikara knew she had been forgiven. She curled up next to him and closed her eyes.

The thunder continued through the night, only tapering off a few hours before dawn.

The next day the both of them were still damp, but the sun was shining and it was once again hot. This cheered both of them up, and Kaikara said that they should find a clearing and stop for a few hours to dry everything off. And, she added, to take a break. They both needed a break from walking and traveling.

Trow agreed, and by midmorning, Kaikara had come upon a rather large clearing, where the sun shone brightly, and there was plenty of clean grass to lay their belongings on. The matches came first, and these Kaikara set carefully on a flat stone near the middle of the clearing. Trow, after several attempts, draped the blankets over a low tree branch so the wind could get to it, and Kaikara nodded, grinning with approval.

Trow's stuffed remlit toy was set on a rock, and the rest of their gear was spread on the grass. Kaikara checked their food and saw that the rain had not penetrated the leather. Still, she set the bags out so the outsides would dry also.

Trow's expression was amused as he looked around at all their belongings, strewn all over the ground, and giggled. "Now what?"

"I'm going to spread my self on the ground, too," said Kaikara, and that made Trow laugh more. Kaikara took off her sword belt and lay it aside. She considered, then removed the blade from the scabbard, laying the scabbard upside down against a tree trunk and setting the blade in the grass to try. Then she lay back on a dry patch of grass and turned her face up to the sun. It was warm and bright, and felt great after a day's worth of trudging in the rain.

Trow did not want to lie down. Instead, he ran around and in between the trees, seeming to simply be enjoying the sun. Kaikara watched him attempt to climb a tree, but he was too short to manage it. Kaikara suggested he try another tree that had lower branches, and Trow nodded. "Yeah!" He ran over to the tree and managed to climb up onto the first branch.

Kaikara did not have to coach him further. Tree-climbing came naturally to most Hylian children. She was momentarily afraid that Trow might get stuck up in the branches, afraid or unable to climb back down, but she soon saw that was no problem. "You climb good!" she called up to him.

Trow peered down at her, looking slightly abashed. "I climb things when Mama's not looking," he admitted. "I like to climb."

Kaikara snorted with surprised laughter…the more she learned about this kid, the more she was surprised. She wondered what would happen if his mother ever knew all of this. She would probably explode. Kaikara smirked at the mental image for only a few minutes. Thinking about Woodvalley made her suddenly, and violently homesick. What was happening back there? Were her parents okay? Were Trow's? Trow had mentioned that the shadowbeings had brought his injured father back to their house, but that did not mean that Notak was still okay.

Suddenly restless, Kaikara stood…and eyed her sword once more. She found herself thinking again what she would do if she ever had to use it, and got a sudden idea. She could practice! While they waited for their gear to dry, she had plenty of time to get used to the blade, and how it handled-its weight, its feel, how it balanced in her hand. That was a much better idea than just lying down in the grass!

Kaikara trotted over to the blade and picked it up. The hilt, though wrapped well in leather, was still hot to the touch from the sun. She passed it from hand to hand a few times until it had cooled enough to handle, and then tried a few basic sword-strokes. She felt power from the blade itself, power that seemed to come from her own spirit as well as the blade. It was a sensation she had never felt before, and she could not make sense of it, but nevertheless it felt completely natural.

She spun suddenly, and put all of her strength into a sideways slice that embedded the sword into the trunk of an old, lightning-scarred tree. The impact blasted all the way up to her shoulder, but it was still immensely satisfying, and Kaikara grinned. She grasped the hilt and yanked on the blade, and her smirk faded when the sword simply stuck there, buried in the tree. She pulled again and it moved only a little. Feeling indignant and glaring at the sword, she grabbed the hilt with both hands and yanked back and forth on it until she was able to work the blade out of the tree trunk. "Sheesh," she grumbled.

A stifled giggle made her look around to see Trow standing not too far away, looking extremely amused. "Oh shut it," she said, but in a good-natured way. The sword was clean…not covered with the sap that was now trickling down the tree trunk, and Kaikara wondered what metal it had been forged from.

"You looked like a real warrior," said Trow, which made Kaikara feel proud. She saw Trow look toward his quiver, look back, and ask, "Could I practice, too?"

Kaikara said that it was a good idea, and began teaching him how to shoot. Trow had never handled a weapon in his life, and he was awkward with it. He was also a little afraid of the bow after stinging his arm with the bowstring a few times. He did not seem to believe Kaikara when she said if he practiced, he would learn how not to sting his arm.

For the time being, though, she wrapped one of the bandages around his forearm so that the string would not hurt it as much.

Trow was no natural at shooting, but he seemed to enjoy it. Kaikara decided they should set aside a little while each day to practice their weaponry. It would be no good if they had to use them and could not handle the blasted things. Humiliating, too.

When they tired of their new diversion, the two of them gathered their dried belongings (the matches indeed did work, and Kaikara wrapped them in a scrap of leather to prevent it happening again) and went on.


	6. Ordoni

**Chapter 6: Long Journey**

Kaikara and Trow traveled for over a week. The journey to the next town, which was called Ordoni, was normally a walk of five day—and only two by cart, but Kaikara had since left the area of woods she was familiar with, and had also wanted to travel alongside the stream, unwilling to leave their only water supply, so their path was not a straight one. She traveled as close to north as possible all the same, and the two of them got closer and closer.

Trow improved greatly in his shooting, and Kaikara became used to the weight of her sword. She practiced with it every day and found the moves easier and easier, and less and less tiring. She felt that if she had to meet something in battle that she was ready.

Trow was not so confident…but that would come in time.

Kaikara had begun to play her flute often, its mellow sound soothing to her and Trow both. With only four finger-holes to cover, it was not difficult to sound out various melodies she was familiar with. The more she experimented, the better she got. It made a welcome break in their traveling.

Trow surprised her by displaying actual skill and knowledge of music when he played the flute, and was amused at Kaikara's thunderstruck expression. "I take lessons," he said, handing it back. "Want me to teach you some songs?"

Kaikara laughed amazedly. Trow was surprising her more and more the longer she traveled with her. She felt ashamed for having thought otherwise, and wondered how many others in Woodvalley did not realized how clever the boy was. "Okay!" she said. She had wanted to learn to play the flute, after all.

They spent the next half hour or so playing the little flute. Trow began teaching her notes and fingerings, and she worked on remembering them. Her lips began to cramp up after a while, and she decided the lesson was over for the day.

Trow smiled. "My teacher says that happens when you start. You get used to it."

"I get used to flappy lips?" It cracked Trow up as she knew it would, and she grinned—and then winced. She had never known one's lips could get a muscle cramp. Then again, one did not usually exert one's lips. She got the extremely silly image of someone trying to lift weights with her lips and started to giggle, too. "Come on, let's go."

There came a day when the sun shone far more brightly through the trees than it had before, and at first, Kaikara thought they had come to a very large clearing. She was surprised, then, to peek out from between two trees to see that she was on the edge of a cultivated field. She was not familiar with the crop being grown there, as it was not one she had ever seen back home. It was an immature crop, that she was fairly sure of, but the owners of that field would not reap much from it that year. A fire had taken more than three-quarters of it—and recently, too.

Kaikara's first thought was not enemy attack, but of the storm that had raged a few days before. She knew that lightning could strike a crop, especially during dry summers, and crops would burn for a while before the fire brigade could do anything about it. Kaikara's family were not farmers, but she still felt a surge of sympathy for the owner of this field. He would be short on both food and rupees that summer.

"C'mon" she said to Trow. "It's a field." She felt both nervous and excited to nearly be at their destination…and also relieved. Finally, this journey would be over with. "The town's got to be near it!"

Trow also poked his head from behind the tree and a delighted grin spread over his face. "Oh good!" he said. He, too, seemed relieved that this was nearly over. It never occurred to either of them that their journey was just beginning.

The remaining grains of the crop were nearly as tall as Kaikara was, and taller than Trow; the boy was swallowed up within seconds of stepping from the woods. "Hey," he said, and Kaikara giggled.

"Here," she said. She stepped forward and reached for him. She grasped his shoulder, and then took his hand. Until they got to the burnt parts, they could keep from losing one another that way. They went on for a few yards before stepping into a burned, open patch, and the smell of charred grass wafted into Kaikara's face. She choked for a moment, coughing out the odor, then pulled her tunic up over her nose and mouth. She liked the smell of a fire, but this was a bit much.

Trow had also covered his face. "I do not like this," he said quietly, and at first Kaikara thought he was talking about the burned crops, or the smell. She was about to say it would be better once they got away from the field, but he continued before she could. "Something is wrong."

Ah, that was it—Trow was getting nervous. Kaikara didn't really blame him. She did not think he had ever been outside of Woodvalley, and now here he was going to a brand new town, and without any adults with them. "Aw, it's all right," she said, slinging an arm about the boy's shoulders. "Just stick with me. It'll be fine."

But Trow's dark expression did not fade, and Kaikara began to feel a little spooked herself. Fear was contagious, after all. She frowned, mentally told her fear to stop being a jerk, and then continued. But she kept her arm around Trow's shoulders…it was a comfort to her, at least, if not him.

The sounds reached Kaikara's ears before anything else did. A deep booming, like a clap of thunder, but the sky above was clear and cloudless. That boom made Kaikara's scalp tingle uncomfortably. She looked at Trow, who looked worried, but not entirely surprised. Had his nervousness indeed been nervousness, or had he somehow intuited something Kaikara could not? Trow did seem to have an extraordinary sort of instinct for things and an amazing ability to perceive what Kaikara was feeling. Had he felt something here?

Kaikara looked toward the town, whose wall she could only barely see. She had been to Ordoni before, and so the wall did not surprise her, but the smoke rising from beyond it did. Her grip tightened around Trow, who hunched up beside her.

"We should see what's happening," said Kaikara in a whisper, as if the far-off denizens of Ordoni could hear her. Trow looked up, clearly not liking the idea, but frowned determinedly and nodded.

Kaikara had been heading straight for the city, but now she cut to the east, approaching on a diagonal that would take them through some tall prairie grass just outside the fields that had been tilled before lightning struck.

But Kaikara soon learned there had been no lightning.

She and Trow had to walk nearly a mile on their diagonal to see what was going on, and what they saw made Kaikara's heart feel like it might have dropped into her gut. There was more smoke, and not all of it was from behind the stone wall of Ordoni. Some was in a field farther east, and yet more was farther south. Hiding in the tall grass, lying on their stomachs, peering through the green, the two travelers caught sight of a black shape not twenty yards away. It had a torch in its hands, and it lowered this torch toward the ground. A sprig of wheat caught fire.

It was one of the shadowbeings who had attacked Woodvalley.

"They set those fires," Kaikara gasped. It was unthinkable! In a land where agriculture meant the people's lives, to deliberately destroy the crops was one of the few acts that could earn the death penalty, a punishment reserved only for the vilest of criminals. And how many had the invaders burned? Did they not realize what they were doing?

Yes, she realized…they knew full well. Once her mind got past this horrid display of waste and destruction, she realized that Ordoni was under siege by the shadowbeings, and the burning of the crops must be a part of that. The thunder sound she heard was coming from a large war machine of some kind, a machine which looked like a very large cannon. But one the likes of which she had never seen before in her life. Even as she watched, a blast from this canon connected with the stone wall, which began to buckle. The cannonballs seemed to crackle with some kind of power or magic. Kaikara squinted and made out several figures on top of the wall, likely Ordoni's archers, scrambling to get away from the break before the wall collapsed.

The strange, black shadowbirds flew overhead, dive-bombing the archers and diving into the village beyond the walls. As she watched, one of the birds jerked in midair with a bone-chilling screech of rage and pain, and fell from the sky; someone's arrow had hit its mark. But that did not happen often. The citizens of Ordoni were losing.

Kaikara and Trow exchanged scared, wide-eyed look. "What do we do now?" Trow whispered.

But Kaikara could only shake her head. She did not know.

She did know they couldn't stay there, however. The longer they stayed, the better the chance one of the shadowbeings would see her and Trow and decide it would be fun to skewer them. Or, she thought, giving the one with the torch a dark look, burn them alive.

She tugged Trow's sleeve and nodded back toward the woods, and they made their way quickly toward it.

They did not say a word as they fled the area. There was nothing to say. Kaikara had been so sure that they would find the help they needed in Ordoni, that now she had no idea whatsoever what she could possibly do. Try another town? She wasn't sure she knew where the next nearest town even was.

What she did do was to lead them back into the forest, which was familiar territory for her, even if she was not familiar with this particular part of it. The two of them slowed down a bit as they gained the shelter of the deeper woods, stopping in a little clearing that had a large, dead tree lying across it. Frowning with worry and indecision, Kaikara climbed up and sat on it. Trow paced in front of her.

"Greetings, Kaikara," a voice said suddenly. "Seems you've undertaken a long journey, you and Trow."

The voice scared both of them. Trow squeaked and stumbled backwards, his eyes wide. Kaikara let a startled cry, lurched off of the log, and reached behind her for the hilt of her sword. It took a moment to find it and yank it from its scabbard, but once it was in her hands, she looked up to see who had snuck up on them.

She saw no one. Trow was looking up into one of the trees, but there were only a bird of prey of some sort there, so who had-?

A soft, hooting chuckle made Kaikara flinch and spin to one side, her sword held before her. "Be calm, young warrior," said the voice, and finally, Kaikara also looked up into the tree Trow had been staring at. There were still no people up there…but the bird she had seen was looking down at her in a strangely curious way. There was more awareness in its eyes than Kaikara was used to seeing on a beast.

"Come out!" Kaikara challenged, feeling frustration along with alarm. "Say that to my face!"

Trow tugged her sleeve. "Uh…Kaikara?" He pointed.

She looked back at the bird, her scowl deepening. "What?" she said, her tone belligerent and frustrated.

"Kaikara…it's the Owl."

Owl? What in the heck was an Owl? But Kaikara looked slowly back to the bird of prey…and stared. "That's impossible," she said right away.

The own raised its eyebrows. Or…feathers. Whatever was above its eyes. "Is it so?" the Owl asked. It seemed to speak as a parrot did, its throat twitching, but its beak not moving much. It chuckled again, the sound soft and pleasant, but a little creepy. "That is understandable. But I do, indeed, speak the words of men. I am not your enemy, child. I will not harm you."

Kaikara had forgotten about the sword in her hand, and simply stared at the bird. She had heard parrots speak, but they only repeated what they heard; they could not hold an actual conversation. This bird did not seem threatening, even though it was more than half her size. It simply perched on a thick branch, looking at her mildly. "U-um. Er. Okay?" She frowned uncertainly before awkwardly sheathing her sword. She had been practicing sheathing and unsheathing it, but it wasn't that easy. "What—er, who are you?"

The Owl ruffled its feathers, and seemed to look pleased, perhaps that she had put away her sword. "I am called Zaeraja Sataru." The name was pronounced in such a strange and strong accent that Kaikara could barely understand it. My kind no longer live in Hyrule, hunted to extinction long ago. I come here to offer you some guidance."

Kaikara was still staring at the bird…guidance from a beast? This journey had just gotten even weirder than it was before. "How did you know who we were?"

"I have been watching you," said the Owl, and all of a sudden its head rotated so that the bottom was on the top and the top was on the bottom. Trow giggled in delighted surprise, but Kaikara gave a startled cry and took a step back. It looked like its neck had suddenly snapped! It did not seem hurt, however, and its head returned to its normal position.

Trow, looking fascinated, and took a few steps forward. Kaikara had to fight an urge to yank him back. "What do your feathers feel like?" he asked. Kaikara blinked, but the Owl only laughed its soft laugh.

"They feel like feathers, young one." Zaeraja extended one of its long, powerful-looking wings down for Trow to touch, and he ran his fingers along the feathers there.

Trow grinned. "They're soft."

Zaeraja ruffled the feathers, straightening them, and retracted the wing. "Yes." It looked first at Trow, and then Kaikara, and said, "You will not find help here, as you have seen. The monster who commands the shadows has extended his reach very far, and villages across Hyrule now fight to keep their borders safe from these shadow attackers. He has used power from a different dimension to overwhelm the warriors and armies."

The strength seemed to run out of Kaikara's legs, and she sat suddenly down on the moss beneath her feet. "All of them?" she asked in a small voice. If everyone had been taken over—there _was_ no safe place to go! Kaikara and Trow would not be able to get supplies, or get help, or….

The Owl turned its head upside down again and nodded…which looked absolutely bizarre. "Most of them. Those who have been left alone are kept segregated by geography. There are some who have managed to escape, as you and your friend did, but they are scattered across the kingdom." Its head righted itself and he leaned down, looking Kaikara straight in the eye. "You and Trow are on your own. You must travel north. There is an old temple there, a temple that was once used by my people before we…transformed." Kaikara blinked. "There you will find something that you need. For you must face this evil again, Kaikara. He seeks you out."

Kaikara's skin crawled, and she felt cold. "That—Ghirahim?" she managed to ask. The Owl nodded. "He's after me? But—why? I'm just a kid!" Had it been simply because she had escaped? Was he angry about it?

"Yes. I know not why. But you and Trow must be very careful. Ghirahim is merciless and cruel. You must be ready to face him when again you meet." He was quiet for a moment, and then he repeated, "North, young warrior. In fact there is a mesa on the way where you may find help. An ally of mine lives among the rocks there. He can give you more information.

"You must learn all that you can about your enemy, and what you must do to defeat him." The Owl's eyes squinted, and Kaikara thought it might have been smiling. "Much hardship and toil lies before you. But you are brave and your heart is good. I have faith in you."

Zaeraja leaned forward once more, and spread its magnificent wings, which spanned from tip to tip father than Kaikara was tall. "Wait!" she called. "What can _I_ do about Ghirahim? I'm no warrior!"

But the Owl seemed to have no more to say. It flapped its powerful wings, buffeting Kaikara and Trow back a little, and took off into the trees. It dodged around some of the trees and disappeared into the shadows. Kaikara's shoulders drooped as if they had suddenly come unconnected from her torso. The enormity of what the Owl had said seemed to be resting on those shoulders. She gave Trow a bleak look, and was surprised to see that he was smiling, and looked quite calm.

"It is okay," said Trow, taking her hand. He looked utterly confident. "You will defeat him."

Kaikara laughed, though it didn't sound very mirthful. "You sure sound sure."

Trow giggled at her repeat of "sure". "You're brave," he said. "And he's a jerk. So you'll win." This seemed to make absolute sense to him, and he let go of Kaikara's hand and walked away toward the trees. He was walking west. He stopped, cocked his head, and turned back. "Which is north?"

At that, Kaikara laughed once more, and this time it sounded mostly normal. She took a big breath, her impending panic easing. Trow had made it ease, and she was grateful for it. She stepped forward, gave Trow a brief hug, and took a moment to orient herself. "That way," she said, pointing. "Come on."

Kaikara was quiet as they walked, thinking hard. She was not normally not a thinker, but it seemed she was going to have to start doing it if she was going to figure out how she could possibly fight the powerful demon lord she had seen disappear into thin air, the one who commanded armies of the terrible and strong shadowbeings, the man who had threatened to kill Kaikara if Notak did not tell him what he wanted to know. Kaikara remembered looking into his eyes, seeing how they bulged, seeing the black pupils that seemed much too large for any normal being.

But Ghirahim was not a normal person, was he?

Kaikara shook her head. "How did you know it was called an Owl?" she asked Trow.

"In a book," he said, looking up at her. "Don't you read books?"

Kaikara shrugged, feeling a little defensive. "Sometimes," she said. "In school. Or sometimes adventure stories." And wasn't _th_at hilarious? She read adventure stories because she wished to have adventures. She certainly didn't need to read those anymore.

"I read all the time," said Trow. "I love books. They're my favorite things."

Of course, Kaikara thought. He was stuck indoors all the time. He had a lot of time to read. "You know a lot of stuff," she finally said. "I guess you read about it all."

Trow nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't being arrogant. He was just agreeing with a fact. He tended to be a very literal boy.

When the two of them stopped for the night, their lantern casting swaying, creepy shadows on everything, Kaikara suddenly remembered something—she had a map! She rose onto her knees, jamming one hand into the pocket at the back of her shorts, where sat folded the sworddance pamphlet that Nyree had given her. It was rumpled and a little worn, since it had been washed when Kaikara washed her clothing, but it was still readable and intact.

"What's that?" asked Trow, creeping over to look.

Kaikara moved the map so that he could see. "Look. Here's all the towns that that dance troupe has schools in. Kaikariko, Ordoni, Zo, Hilltop." Kaikara was pleased; this map would be hugely useful! Along with her knowledge of trailcraft and survival, her father had taught her how to use maps and charts. It all went with the survival skill. She peered at the map, figuring out about where she and Trow were in the forest, and pointed out Ordoni to Trow. "That's that town we were just at," she said somberly. "The one they were attacking."

Trow nodded, his expression serious. "Is the temple on this map?" he asked.

A good question. Kaikara peered at the fancy calligraphy of the map, running her finger north on the sturdy parchment. There were a few towns on the way, but none of them lay straight north…but she saw an area of what looked like cliffs several days away, labeled "Goddesses' Mesa". That looked promising. Perhaps it was what the Owl had spoken of, the place they could visit before continuing to the temple.

"What do you think?" she asked Trow.

He peered down at the map, shrugged agreeably, and said, "Okay!"

Kaikara followed the map with her finger yet farther north, and saw near the top of the map an area of shaded ink. "Temporal Ruins," she murmured, and a chill went up her back to the neck. The night wind soughed, and she shivered. "I don't like the sounds of that."

"What's a temporal?" asked Trow.

Kaikara did not know, but she didn't like it much. "Probably means "death" or something," she grumbled, with such indignant vehemence that Trow giggled. Kaikara smiled, too, unable to stop herself. "C'mon. Let's sleep. I wanna get up early tomorrow." She still was not far enough from Ordoni to make her feel completely comfortable.

Trow nodded, blew out the flame in the lantern, and spread out his blanket. He curled up on it and closed his eyes. Kaikara lay down next to him and drew the blanket over them both. As she listened to the sounds of the forest night, a sound that had become familiar and even comforting, she nonetheless felt a gut-wrenching homesickness. She thought of her warm, soft little bed, the breakfast her mother or father might be making the next morning, her toys and her sunny street…. Adventures weren't supposed to last this long, were they? Or be so scary?

Sighing softly, Kaikara curled up next to her friend and closed her eyes.

The woods did not last forever. After only three days, the woods gave way first to meadows, and then to fields. Kaikara felt horribly exposed, but there was no way around it; the forest extended east, west, and south. She and Trow had to go north.

The grass in these fields grew to knee-height, which made walking more difficult than it had been in the forest, where undergrowth was kept at bay by fallen leaves, and twigs, and the lack of sunshine. The only concealment it could offer was if they were to lie down flat on the ground, and even then it wasn't a sure thing. There would still be a bare place in the grass where their bodies flattened the grass.

The nights were cooler here, with no trees to keep the night breeze away, but Trow and Kaikara were comfortable enough with their blankets. It was still summer, after all, and the nights were warm. The days, however, were hot. There was little shade or shelter in this field, and the sun beat down all day. The two of them were lucky if they found one of the few trees, or large boulders for shelter if it rained, or when it was too hot to travel.

Kaikara grumbled a lot.

Still, for the first few days, things were peaceful. It was a long distance between towns in Hyrule, especially in the outer areas, and they encountered no shadowbeings or shadowbeasts. And, more importantly, Ghirahim did not appear. Kaikara had worried that the demon had some way of far-seeing, but it seemed he did not, for she had not seen him since they had left Woodvalley.

Trow was in a good mood as they traveled. He had grown tired of the woods, and even of climbing trees, and he liked the change. He would often chase after butterflies and other bugs (sometimes Kaikara did too—she still liked catching bugs) and other times he tried to catch the birds he saw perched on rocks and pecking for worms. Kaikara couldn't stop laughing one day when Trow managed to sneak up on a very small, blue bird, and was promptly dive-bombed by at least a dozen more of the little creatures, all cheeping in outrage. Alarmed, Trow ran, and the flock chased him for at least a quarter of a mile.

Skirting the returning flock, Kaikara ran to catch up with Trow, who looked rather bedraggled. Stifling another giggle, she looked him over. The boy had a few scratches and peck marks, but nothing was bleeding except for one little claw mark on his hand.

Kaikara was not doing such a great job of hiding her amusement, and Trow scowled indignantly. "Not funny!" he exclaimed. "That hurt!" He turned around, glaring in the general direction of the little birds. "Stupid birds!" He looked so indignant and pathetic that Kaikara laughed and put an arm around him.

"Aw, come on," she said. "After all the times you laughed at me, now it's my turn." She grinned at the boy, but Trow sulked until noon. Kaikara suspected that the fact that he couldn't argue with her was part of why he was disgruntled. She didn't blame him; she would have been disgruntled, too.

The two of them did see a little bit of action as they crossed the field. A very large bird of prey of some sort apparently decided that Trow looked small enough for it to handle. Kaikara shrieked a warning, sprinting for where Trow was diving for the ground, and the raptor missed Trow's head by mere inches. She drew her sword, swinging it at the raptor, but missing as it swooped into the sky. It banked in the sky, coming down for another strike—

-and shrieked suddenly, jerking back as if something had hit it. It fell to the ground, and Kaikara did not at first know what happened until she looked down to see Trow sitting on the ground, his bow in his hands, his eyes wide. He had hit the bird on the first shot.

"Whoa!" Kaikara exclaimed, impressed. She felt a sudden bright pride for Trow. "Great shot!"

"Thanks…" Trow sounded a little dazed, but pleased with himself. He stood up, brushed himself off, and went over to look at his kill. The raptor was dead, and Trow's arrow was sticking out of its chest. Trow reached for the arrow, possibly intending to reclaim it, but he shivered a little and drew back. He looked disgusted. "It can have it," he said. Kaikara chuckled…she didn't blame him. She wasn't sure she would want to yank an arrow out of a creature's flesh, either.

The next morning, Kaikara accidentally stepped on a mound of dirt beneath which a peahat slumbered. It gave a startled twitch beneath her feet and she swore—she had encountered thee things before and they were dangerous! "Run!" she called to Trow. Peahats could be killed, but the plant-like creatures had steel-strong natural blades that spun around beneath it, making it nearly impossible to get at its vulnerable parts. Kaikara had run from enough of them to know!

She and Trow had to run for quite a while before it considered them chased off and settled back into its hole. Kaikara called it a very rude name.

On the fourth day, Kaikara saw that they were getting very low on water and fairly low on food, too. In the woods, they had had plenty to eat, but here there was very little. Kaikara knew how to hunt, though she was no expert at it, but the only animals here were rodents and birds. She had not seen so much as a squirrel, not here away from the trees. The idea of eating a mouse or a rat turned her stomach. Were they even edible?

Still, the water was a bigger problem. They had not come across a stream or even a puddle now since they left the woods.

She did not want to mention this to Trow, but when they stopped to rest at midday, when the sun was at its hottest, she could tell that Trow had noticed, too. Her astonishment and admiration for the boy increased. Many people dismissed Trow at first as not being very bright. He was spacey and quiet, and no one knew much about him—his mother kept him shut away too often. But she suspected that Trow noticed more than even most adults she knew. And he was far from stupid. Spacey, yes. Stupid, no.

Trow peeked into the bag the dried meat had been in and frowned. "All gone," he said. Kaikara frowned, and Trow checked their other food bags. The dried fruit had been long ago eaten, but they had stuffed the bag full of applefruits before leaving the trees, and it at least was still half full. Same with the greens they had stuffed in the third bag. They were drying up, but at least they were there. Kaikara looked around at the grasses that surrounded them and wondered which of them were edible. It looked like they were going to have to find out.

"It's okay," said Kaikara, trying not to sound worried. "We can hunt the birds. I saw a big one that walked on the ground—I bet that's like the earthfowl my dad hunts."

Trow nodded, but did not look any less worried. He glanced at their waterskin, and Kaikara sighed.

She didn't know what to say about the water, and so she grabbed an apple from the bag and bit into it. Their need to drink had not been desperate, since the greens and fruit had their own juices and it helped stave off the thirst. But what happened when they were out of fruit? If they could find no edible greens?

Kaikara scowled and stopped thinking about it, instead focusing her nervous energy into demolishing the apple she was eating. Her vehemence actually made Trow giggle, which made Kaikara glad. "You look like a wild beast," said Trow.

Kaikara snorted. "Yeah my dad thinks so, too," she said. She glared at the apple core and nibbled every bit of edible flash from it before tossing it aside for the bugs and birds to have. Trow ate as thoroughly, but far less feral. The two of them lay back in the grass, which provided a little bit of shade, at least, from the sun. Trow took off his tunic and his boots, and shoved up the legs of his breeches.

"Better?" Kaikara asked.

Trow nodded. "I don't like clothes. 'Specially when it's hot." He saw Kaikara's raised eyebrows and correctly guessed what she was thinking. "Mama doesn't know. She thinks I have to be warm or I'll get sick."

Kaikara felt that exasperation again, but not toward Trow—her exasperation was toward his mother—his mother, who had let her fear stifle the child who had, for all his "frailty" had managed not only to survive the sickness that had taken his sister, but two weeks' travel through the wilderness with Kaikara! Did Trow act weak around her? Or did she simply see weakness where there was none because she was so afraid of losing him?

She looked at Trow, who had turned over to lie on his stomach and was poking gently at a bug on the ground. "Trow? Why don't you just tell her? Show her? Show her you're not weak? Tell her you don't like clothes, and that they're uncomfortable? Tell her you won't shatter on the ground if you trip over a tree root?"

This mental image apparently amused Trow, because he giggled again. "I would look funny if I did that."

Kaikara snorted. "That's one word for it."

At first, she did not think that Trow was going to answer her question, but he surprised her. He took a deep breath and looked uncomfortable, but he spoke all the same. "I don't want to hurt her feelings. She's protecting me. She doesn't mean anything bad—she wants to protect me. And—I don't want her to worry about me."

'Well she's gonna worry plenty about you now,' Kaikara thought, but did not say. Once in a while she was able to catch herself before saying something unkind.

"I guess I should, though" said Trow, sounding unhappy at the prospect. "Papa says I should, too. He tells her all the time, but she doesn't listen. She says he doesn't know how delicate I am. She says he's a warrior, so he thinks I should be tough like one, too."

"Oh brother," Kaikara muttered. That, she could not hold back. "Trow, you _are_ tough. Look at all you've done." She paused, then added, "You…you don't believe her, do you? You don't think you're…delicate or whatever, do you?"

Trow only shrugged, and did not answer, and Kaikara did not push the subject. She wondered what it would be like to have a mother like Trow's. She was glad she didn't.

The breeze came up a little ten minutes later, and the sun was heading west. Kaikara got up out of the grass, scowling at a spider that had decided to crawl on her arm while she was lying back. She puffed a breath of air at it and blew it off of her arm. She giggled, wondering what must have been in its mind when he was suddenly swept away by what must have seemed like a hurricane.

"Time to go?" Trow asked.

"Yeah," said Kaikara. "We gotta."

He didn't sound happy about walking again, and Kaikara didn't blame him. They took breaks for practice, or music, or even sometimes for simple play, but the constant traveled was still stressful to both of them.

By the time they stopped for the night, they were out of water and almost out of apples. Kaikara didn't know what to do. She supposed they would be able to make it back to the woods, but then they would have set their journey back over a week…and would the same thing not happen again?

Trow had curled up and fallen asleep quickly, but Kaikara lay awake, worrying, crying in frustration. For the first time, she wished a grown-up were there with them…or even that it was a grown-up that must make this journey instead of her.

And why _was _she making this journey? When she thought about it, it seemed utterly ridiculous. A _bird_ had given her this destination. A bird.

Kaikara sat up, frowning, and looking up to the sky. "I gotta be nuts!" she exclaimed. Trow stirred, mumbled something, then stilled again, and Kaikara watched him. But…there was something in her mind, or her heart—she couldn't tell which. There was something that told her that she must make this journey. She had never been extraordinarily intuitive but this intuition was strong and clear.

"Why can't instinct tell me something useful?" Kaikara grumbled, huffing. She lay down on the blanket, but did not cover with the second one; the night was too warm for a blanket. She fell asleep thinking dark thoughts.

Kaikara and Trow traveled for nearly three days before things changed. Their food supply ran out, and they had not drunk water now for nearly sixty hours. Kaikara had begun carefully testing out various plants, hoping desperately not to find any which were poisonous. She did manage to find a few plants which did not make them sick, and they gave a little moisture, but Kaikara was beginning to get very scared. Would they _die_ out here? She had never even thought of this possibility, and it made her feel that horrible panic she had felt when she had realized Ghirahim was torturing the guardsman she'd seen.

She and Trow began hunting for grubs as well as water, and did manage to fid a few of them. Kaikara did not recognize some, and so did not want to risk eating one, but there were enough of the other kind to keep their bellies at least slightly satisfied. Kaikara even began to get used to them.

The sun blazed, and Kaikara was so thirsty that her head hurt. Trow had not spoken all day, saving his energy for walking. Kaikara had just decided that they were going to have to start traveling at night, avoiding the hot days, but there was still the damned water! Kaikara would have been happy with a mud puddle at that point.

She had tried to catch one of the mice that roamed the field, intending to cook the heck out of it before eating it, but she had no luck. They were small and fast.

Near the end of the day was it as hot now as it had been at noon? It seemed it was—how could that be? Kaikara looked up at the sky, dizziness making her stagger, her fists clenched, her chapped lips bleeding. "Come ON!" she cried to the sky, and the goddesses that might be up there, watching. "You're the ones who want me to do this!" And once she said it, she knew it was true. The goddesses _did_ want her to go on this quest! But why? Had the Owl known this?

Trow watched her, looking unhappy, and took her hand. Kaikara barely felt him. Her eyes burned, and the tears were trying to fall, but she did not seem to have any water left to cry. She tried to swallow, but her throat was swollen and dry. There was nothing to swallow.

Kaikara clenched her fists hard, Trow squeaked and extracted his hand, and Kaikara took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. It was remarkably difficult. Kaikara had always been the sort of child who would take any dare, and try any stunt. There was very little she was afraid of. But she had never faced anything such as this—had never faced the possibility that she could die because of thirst, or exhaustion—things beyond her skill or her control. And it was terrifying.

"What am I supposed to DO?" Kaikara snarled, looking back down at the grass. Shaking, she grabbed up her duffel and looked at Trow. He was very pale, his own lips chapped, with dark circles beneath his eyes. She sighed and stalked ahead. She heard Trow behind her, shuffling through the wall grass.

Kaikara had not taken three steps before an alarming rumbling shook the ground beneath her. She stopped, her eyes widening, a startled chill shooting through her spine in the split second before the ground suddenly disappeared beneath her.


	7. The Underground

**Chapter 7: The Underground**

Kaikara did not have time to react. A cracked, startled shriek sounded in her ears, but it was her own voice. Trow screamed as they fell, and Kaikara's stomach suddenly leapt into her throat. Her mind did not have much time to ponder, but it had time to think "I'M GOING TO DIE" before Kaikara hit the ground, her ankle turning over and scraping against the dirt, her foot tangling in a mass of dry vines and sliding down an incline. She fell on her side, the blow driving the breath from her chest, and slid down a very steep incline. Trow tumbled past her, turning over twice, before hitting the bottom, and seconds later, Kaikara sprawled next to him. Dust puffed around her, making her choke, burning her dry throat and gritting against her teeth.

A second later, Kaikara's and then Trow's duffel bags landed on her head. Kaikara's entire body tingled with unpleasant shock as she gasped, trying to unlock the muscles which had seized up and squeezed her lungs. She could only sit for a moment, as she sucked air into her lungs, too shocked to speak.

Trow stirred weakly next to her, and her concern for him overrode her shock, at least for the moment. She grimaced, and felt for him; he was tangled up in the vines that had trapped her foot. "Trow!" she cried, although the only thing that came out was a raspy whisper. It sounded like dry parchment rubbing against more dry parchment, and she grimaced. Her throat hurt. A lot. "Are you okay?"

The heaped figure, shaking, sat up. Trow was conscious, at least, and in the scant light from the hole through which they'd just fallen, he did not seem seriously injured. "I-I think so," he squeaked shakily. His lips trembled and he seemed like he also wanted to cry, but he was just as dehydrated as she was, and his dirt-streaked face was dry.

Kaikara got to her feet, feeling shaky herself and looked herself over. She was sore, scraped, and bruised, but nothing else seemed wrong. Her legs supported her, and the ankle that had turned over and dumped her onto the ground had not been injured. She and Trow were young and flexible, and this had kept them from injury.

Trow stood, also, and Kaikara helped get the vines from around him. They were dry and brittle, and this was not difficult to do. "What do we do?" asked Trow, his voice still in that high, hoarse, frightened squeak.

Kaikara could only shake her head. She didn't know… She was terrified that they were trapped. The steep incline they had slid down was slippery with gravel and sand, and went a long way up. She tried to lunge up onto the slope, digging her fingers into the gravel, but it was loose, and she simply slid back down.

The panic threatened again. She had to stand, taking big breaths, leaning against the cursed slope that had dumped them down into this horrible pit. She looked up at the dishearteningly small hole far above head and then closed her eyes. She had to think—she had to do something!

The silence around them after the chaos of the fall was eerie at first. Then, as the throbbing pain behind Kaikara's eyes began to ease, she realized it was not completely silent. Aside from the birds, she could hear some sort of buzzing insect nearby, and some sort of strange echo in the cave itself.

_In the cave_. Kaikara stood up, stifling a cough, and listened. This was not just a pit, but an underground cavern! There was at least something moving down here—maybe it was something they could hunt. She looked at Trow, who looked frightened, but not frantic, and she took one more deep breath. It hurt her throat, but at least the air was cool here, and not hot.

Kaikara bent and picked up the two duffels and handed Trow his. "C'mon," she whispered. "Maybe—maybe there's another way out."

The light from the opening above did not last long. Kaikara had to stop and retrieve the lantern from her duffel, using one of their diminishing supply of matches to light it. She gave the lantern a little shake—they were running out of lamp oil, too.

"Great," she muttered. "Jerks." She wasn't sure who she was calling a jerk, but it made her feel a little better. When she heard Trow whisper, "Yeah", she smiled a little. He apparently felt the same way.

The cavern was huge. Kaikara was not entirely surprised, as she and Trow had fallen down a long way, but that still did not prepare her for the sight of their lantern light bouncing off of wet stone several feet above their heads. It was a little creepy and a little awesome at the same time.

"It's shiny," said Trow. He suddenly stopped short, and a moment later, Kaikara had also stopped short. Shiny? _Wet_ stone?" Kaikara looked u again, raising the lantern so that the light bounced off the rough rock walls and ceiling. It sure did look wet, and when she took a sniff of the cavern, it smelled damp.

"You think there's water down here?" asked Kaikara, sudden hope widening her eyes. They pulsed unpleasantly and had sunk back into their sockets.

"Maybe," said Trow cautiously. "I bet—I hope! C'mon!"

Kaikara was exhausted, but she forced herself to move a little more quickly, wanting to get as far as she could. If there was water down here, they needed to get to it. Soon. They were both in a bad way. Kaikara was no Healer, but she understood that she felt terrible, and that she had never felt this way before. Her body knew something was wrong.

They walked for forty-five minutes before Kaikara heard it: a trickling that could only be water. Kaikara did not dare push herself to go faster, because Trow began to lag behind. For all of his hyperactive energy, he _was_ small and thin, and his short legs could not match Kaikara's longer strides. And he was exhausted. Kaikara slowed…but only a little. She did not want to leave him behind, but the sound of the water had made her throat prickle as if she had crammed a pricker-plant down it.

Was it water? The horrible thought occurred to Kaikara as she walked that it might not even be water—what it was something toxic? What if it was….

But what else could it be?

The next step Kaikara took splashed.

She stopped, looking down, as cool water sloshed over her bare feet. For a moment she could only stare at it, unbelieving. Then she was kneeling down, waving her hands with frantic relief through the water. And it _was_ water—she could smell it! "Trow!" she called. "Trow, water! It's—"

A thudding sound came from behind her, and Kaikara turned around. A nasty jolt of fear went through her when she saw Trow's huddled form on the ground.

Forgetting her desperate thirst in her worry, Kaikara roughly set down the lantern and ran to Trow, kneeling down and grabbing his shoulders. He was breathing at least—he wasn't dead. But seeing him unconscious, feeling the dead weight of his body was frightening. She shook the boy, and Trow groaned.

Kaikara swore and stood up, grasping Trow beneath the armpits and dragging him over to the water she had splashed in. The light from the lantern showed her that the water deepened into an underground spring of some sort, but she didn't care right then. All she needed was enough water to scoop into the waterskin. She dragged her duffel over and propped Trow's upper body against it. She was relieved to see Trow's eyes flutter open, even if they closed again afterwards.

She ran to Trow's bag and grabbed the waterskin, dipping it into the spring and filling it halfway. She knelt by Trow and shook him lightly, rousing him enough for him to open his eyes again. "Water," she whispered. Her voice was low from thirst and fear both. "Drink, okay?" She tipped the waterskin carefully, not wanting to choke him, and watched. "Trow, drink!" Her voice began to rise in pitch as she fought panic. He had to drink!

Trow blinked, his eyes unfocused, but the part of him that was built for survival smelled and tasted the water, and he opened his mouth. Kaikara tipped a bit more, and this time Trow drank. Slowly. His eyes focused as he drank and Kaikara laughed shakily. "It's okay," she said to him. "Water—a whole lake full of it."

She moved the waterskin as Trow looked around, and set it down next to him. She didn't want to make him sick, after all…and she could no longer keep herself from the spring. She nearly dove into the shallow part of the spring, dizziness making her reel, and stuck her face beneath the surface of the water.

She drank. It took every bit of her willpower not to drink as much as her stomach would hold. Her dry throat stopped prickling, her stomach gurgled in surprise, and the pounding pain in her head began to ease. She crawled out of the spring and collapsed next to Trow, allowing her bottom half to lie in the water—it was nice and cool.

When Kaikara woke, Trow was no longer beside her. She blinked, a little bewildered. She had not meant to fall asleep. Or maybe "pass out" was what she had done. She raised a shaky hand and rubbed her eyes, a little startled when her hand splashed a little water onto her face…water! "Oh yeah," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes until she could focus. Her throat was still swollen and sore, but it did not outright hurt. "Trow?" Her voice was no longer a dry whisper, but it cracked a bit.

"I'm here." Trow's voice came from several feet away, and Kaikara blinked. Their lantern was no longer lit, but there was still light in the cavern. How had that happened?

Kaikara frowned and crept over to the spring, bending down in order to drink. She drank more this time, and her stomach was happier about accepting it. She could not believe how good water could taste.

She stood up and looked around—Trow was near one wall of the cavern, standing next to what looked like a tall, stone torch, which was blazing with fire. She blinked, surprised. That was no natural formation; who the heck had built a torch down here?

"Look, a torch!" said Trow. He looked a hundred times better than he had after he'd passed out from dehydration, and the last of Kaikara's worry seeped from her mind. They were both going to be all right.

"I know—what's it doing here?"

Trow shrugged. He did not seem to care how it had gotten there, only that it was there. "I got cold," he said.

Kaikara was actually getting a little chilly, too, though it was not all that cold down here. But they had spent a long time in the sun and had overexerted themselves trying to find water. Their bodies were not in the best shape, and the cavern was damp. Kaikara sat down near the torch and leaned exhaustedly against the cave wall, suddenly and completely exhausted.

"I'm tired, too," said Trow, rubbing one eye and sitting next to her. His stomach gurgled unhappily; the water was a relief, but no substitute for food. He frowned, then closed his eyes, curling up next to her, and before Trow's stomach stopped gurgling, they were both asleep.

When Kaikara woke, her mind did not seem to want to comprehend the situation. Kaikara had gone through so much strain in the last days that she was having difficulty processing yet another…

…what? What _was_ wrong? She groaned, her body sore and stiff after the events of the past days, and her eyes fluttered open. Beside her, Trow still slept, sprawled against her side, his breathing even and soft. But there was something….

There were voices in the cave. Suddenly all the way awake, Kaikara sat up, leaving Trow to slide down to the ground. He didn't even wake. The torch had gone out, which made Kaikara nervous, but not as nervous as those voices. "Trow," she hissed, twisting around to shake him awake—and then gasped. Something very sharp and cold was suddenly pressed against her throat, and instinct made her freeze. A knife?

"I wouldn't move if I were you, kid," said a rough voice in front of her. _Right_ in front of her! Her body was suddenly completely awake and alert, her wide eyes perceiving shadows in the cavern, her ears picking up soft clinking and shuffling of feet. There was more than just one person in here.

Kaikara did move, slowly and carefully, drawing away from the sharp things at her throat. But they followed her, and something gripped her shoulder, pinning her against the wall she had fallen asleep against. Her knee hit Trow in the side and he grumbled, beginning to wake.

The sharp things were once again at her throat and she had nowhere to go. She froze once more. "Who are you?" she managed to ask, her voice shaking only a little. She did not think it was Ghirahim, for she would have known his voice at once. And the shadowbeings didn't talk—did they? "Wh-what do you want?"

"Shut your trap, kid," said the voice, sounding annoyed. "Just stay right there or I'll dig a hole in your throat." Kaikara blinked. _Dig? _ The threat was a little odd, but sinister enough. She shut up. For now. "And tell that kid next to you to stay right where he is."

Trow had sat up, and Kaikara grabbed for his tunic, careful not to move. Who were these people? Had they stumbled on someone's territory? Were they more of Ghirahim's minions? "Trow!" she hissed. She felt him tense at the intensity of her voice. "Don't move. Someone's here."

Trow did not move, and she could almost feel his confused alarm.

"Hey Degg!" called a voice from where Kaikara had left her duffel bag. "I got their stuff. You wanna bring 'em along?"

Degg, obviously the one holding Kaikara pinned, made a "hm" sort of sound as he thought it over. "Yeah. Go ahead and take their stuff into the fortress…I'll be along."

"You sure?" asked the voice.

"Yeah, it's fine," said Degg. "This kid ain't going anywhere."

That was true, too, Kaikara thought, her fear rising. She had been caught by surprise and without her weapons, and she did not like it. At all. "Who are they?" Trow whispered.

"I don't know—they have weapons. They—"

"Man, ya just can't stay quiet, can you?" Degg sounded exasperated…but there was something about his tone that struck Kaikara as funny as well, and she had to bite back a spate of nervous snickering. It was almost whiny. "Listen kid, you're gonna come along with us, got it? You cooperate, we'll let you go. Maybe. You don't, and I'm gonna pound you into the ground. Got it?"

"But—"

The sharp things at her throat dug in just a little more, and Kaikara stilled at once. She wanted to swallow, but did not; she didn't want to move at all. She forced herself to stay calm. She was going to have to wait—and see what was happening before she even thought about fighting these guys.

Kaikara had thought all of Degg's friends had left him alone with her and Trow, but a voice next to Degg startled her. "I got the rope, Degg. I'll get this one."

Rope? She heard a surprised utterance from Trow, and a bit of a scuffle. Her muscles tensed, and the hand around her arm tightened. Helpless, she hissed, "Don't hurt him! What're you doing?"

"Oh relax," said that voice that did not belong to Degg. "I'm just tying his hands. He'll live. Stay still, kid!"

Kaikara bit her lip—Trow had to be terrified! "Trow, it's okay," she said, trying to sound calm. "It's okay…just…don't fight, okay? We'll be okay."

She heard Trow still, and bit her lip again. The darkness was more and more terrified—she was trapped by someone she couldn't even see, and they did not seem to have any problem seeing in the pitch blackness. For a moment there was silence, and then… "Got 'im, Degg."

Degg shifted slightly, and said, "Good. Okay, kid, your turn. You're gonna turn around and put your hands behind you. Just keep in mind we've got your little brother, here." The threat was clear in his voice.

"Okay," said Kaikara shakily, not bothering to correct him about Trow. She breathed easier when the sharp things were removed from her throat, and she considered taking advantage of it—but for all she knew, Trow had knives at his throat, too. These people were too weird; she had never met anyone like them…

"Well? Hurry up, kid, I wanna get back before the end of the world."

…and at least one of them was extremely sarcastic. Scowling in irritation, Kaikara scooted around so that she was facing the wall (she thought she was, anyway) and reluctantly put her hands behind her. She clenched her teeth with frustration as she felt hands tying them together with the rope the other one had mentioned. "Who are you?" she asked again.

Degg groaned and grabbed her arm. "Just get up, willya? I'm Degg, didn't you hear? Who're you?"

Kaikara blinked. She had not expected her question to be shot back at her. She frowned…should she tell him? She wasn't sure she wanted to. A very powerful person was after her—what if these people turned them over to Ghirahim once they found out who they were?

"See, that's hardly fair," Degg grumbled, making Kaikara frown in astonishment. Degg gave her arm a yank and she stumbled into a cautious walk. She couldn't see a thing and she didn't want to trip on anything. With her hands behind her, she would fall flat on her nose. "You know my name, but I don't know yours. That figures. Damned humans."

Damned "humans"? That didn't seem to make any sense at all! They were weird, all right. Somehow Kaikara did not think they were allies of Ghirahim, or even particularly malicious despite their actions, but that didn't make them friends, either. She said nothing, only tried to concentrate on where they were being taken. It wasn't easy to think past the part of her brain that kept saying "I'm hungry!"

Kaikara and Trow were marched along the caverns, their footsteps echoing off the stone walls. There was not a light anywhere at all, which unnerved Kaikara more than anything else. What kind of creature could move around in sheer darkness?

"Are you grown-ups?" Trow asked suddenly, and the one that was not Degg chuckled, sounding genuinely amused.

"What if we are?" he asked.

"Well—you're short."

Kaikara laughed; she couldn't help it. She was scared and confused, and she just couldn't help it. Fortunately, her captors did not seem to be offended. In fact Degg snickered. "Yeah maybe we are," he said. "I guess you'll find out in a few." Kaikara wasn't sure if that should alarm her or not, but her curiosity was beginning to take over the fear as it often did.

More sounds surrounded them as they were marched along. There were more voices, many of them very curious, and a few voices that sounded much younger than those of their captors. It seemed they were indeed adults…and short, apparently. She wondered how Trow had figured that out. But once she thought about it a little while, she realized she did not have to wonder. The person gripping her arm was not much taller than she was; his grip was even, about the same level as her own arm, and unless he was walking on his knees, Kaikara thought he was maybe a foot taller than she was at most.

Dim shafts of light gleamed here and there, showing just enough for Kaikara to see that there were buildings down here, made of the same brownish stone the cavern itself was made of. She could see dim form moving about, but not much more.

She cursed when she stumbled on an uneven bit of ground, and Degg tightened his hold on her arm, keeping her from falling. "Yeah, watch your step," he said. "It's not exactly smooth in here."

"Watch" her step? Kaikara wished she could!

She said not more until Degg stopped, pulling her to a stop as well. She heard metal against stone, and then she was pulled forward again. Her side knocked against something upright and she thought they might have just gone through a door. She heard Trow and his escort follow along behind, heard a door close, and knew she had been right.

She began to feel scared again. Whoever these people were, she was in their territory, and at their mercy.

"I'd watch your eyes, kid," said Degg, letting go of her arm. Kaikara frowned, squinting, a little leery of what was going to happen.

The sound of a match warned her against the light, and she closed her eyes completely. She was just in time. A bright light suddenly flooded the area, and even through her closed eyes, it hurt. She squeezed them shut, turning around so that it wasn't shining in her face…and slowly opened them again. She had to blink several times before she was able to tolerate what was obviously torchlight.

Nervous and curious, Kaikara turned around, squinting against the light. The first thing she saw was that Trow was unharmed, though very scared. Their gear was there, too, sitting in a corner. The second thing she saw was the strangest creature she had ever seen in her life.


	8. The Mogmas

**Chapter 8: The Mogmas**

They were short, just as Trow had said. And they weren't human. Kaikara could only stare at the creatures, astonished, half wondering if this wasn't a very strange dream she was having as she dozed in the spring cavern. They were clearly adults as one had a beard, but they had long snouts like rats. Their hair was wild, their eyes small and beady, and fur covered their bodies, which were nearly naked. A band of bright color surrounded their eyes, making it look like they had on a blue mask. They even had tails.

"What are you?" she blurted.

The one who had brought Trow in snickered, but Degg looked vaguely offended. He snorted. "Maybe I should ask the same thing about you. I would, if I didn't already know you're a human."

"We're Mogmas," said the other, still looking amused. "Guess you've never heard of us."

Trow gasped, and the curiosity in his face lessened the fear. "I've read about you! You can dig."

"That's right," said the Mogma. He held up his hand, which was the same blue as the band around their eyes, and looked like hard, scaly skin. It was twice the size as that of a similarly-sized human would be, and ended in long, blunt, tapered claws.

Kaikara looked back at Degg and he raised _his_ hand, only it was encased in a wicked looking glove. The glove was the same shape as their hands, but the claws were sharp metal, and Kaikara understood it was this that had been against her neck. She winced slightly. "Um, you're not gonna use that are you?"

Degg gave her a cold, searching look. "That depends."

Kaikara swallowed hard. "On what?"

"On what you're doing here. We've had enough trouble with those stupid shadow-jerks, and the humans that're helpin' them. We're kinda leery of humans just lately."

"Yeah," said the other, his expression now dark. "Either they're attacking people or they're after our

treasure." He scowled, then looked at Kaikara. "How'd you two find this place, anyway?"

But Kaikara did not answer. Her mind was still fixed on what Degg had said. It was a nasty shock to hear there were Hylians actually allied with the shadowbeings.

"We fell in a hole," Trow answered.

Degg groaned. "Another one? Damn holes're everywhere—" He turned to his friend. "We gotta get some teams up near the surface and shore up the thinner parts."

Kaikara's mind was spinning. She had found an entire colony of non-human people, had found out that there were Hylians working on Ghirahim's side, and her head was beginning to hurt again. "We're not here to steal anything," she said. "We didn't even know you guys were here! We fell down here and couldn't get back up. And we needed water. I—" She swallowed, and her sore throat reminded her how close it had been. "I think we almost died. There's no streams up there where we were going."

The two Mogmas were looking at her thoughtfully, but they did not seem as hostile as they had been a moment before. "And you're not with that white-haired freaky guy?"

"No!" Kaikara exclaimed. "No way! That guy attacked my village and took it over! And he threatened to kill me!"

Before the Mogmas could say anything, the door of the little stone chamber opened again, and another Mogma stepped in. This one had long hair and a fuller beard, both of which were bright red. Red hair was not unheard of in Hyrule, but it was very uncommon, and Kaikara couldn't help but stare at it.

"Hey, Chalka!" said Degg, grinning as the man (beast?) walked in. "Did Korlen go and get you?"

Chalka raised his eyebrows at Degg, looked at his two young prisoners and smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand. "You nimrods! Untie the poor things. They're just kids, can't you see that?"

The two Mogmas shuffled their feet sheepishly. "Well—they were over by the spring," Degg said, his voice rising defensively. "And they've got weapons, look!"

Chalka, who was obviously in charge here, did look at Kaikara and Trow's gear…and his little eyes widened. He looked back at Kaikara, his expression thoughtful and curious. Then he glared at Degg and his friend. "I said untie them, you knuckleheads!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your tail in a twist!" Grumbling, Degg grabbed Kaikara's arm and spun her around a bit huffily. Kaikara thought to protest this rough treatment, but since she felt his sharp fingers releasing the knot that bound her hands, she decided not to. She did wonder, though, how in the heck he managed to do something so dexterous as untying a knot with that big glove on.

Once her hands were free, she winced. There was a red, irritated line around her wrists, and she rubbed first one than the other. She looked over to see that Trow had also been untied, though he still looked a little scared. Watching the Mogmas warily, Kaikara walked over to Trow and put her arm around him.

At least they did not seem to be in league with Ghirahim. In fact the image that came to her when she tried to imagine the sinister demon lord trying to give orders to the Mogmas made laughter bubble up her throat. She bit it back.

Chalka sighed. "Okay, you two. Look. I'm sorry about Degg and Hemt, here. They were just doin' their job, ya know?" Kaikara gave the two Mogmas a dark look before also sighing and nodding. She supposed she couldn't blame them, not after what had happened at her own town, and Ordoni. Chalka continued. "I'm Chalka, I'm the elder of this colony." He curled his fingers downward and presented a horizontal fist to Kaikara. She looked at it blankly, wondering if this was a greeting, or if he was shaking his fist at her.

"Bump it," urged Hemt. He nodded toward the fist, made one of his own, and mimed bumping it against something. "You know—a mitt-bump."

Kaikara gave him a strange look, then shrugged and made her own fist. She lightly tapped Chalka's claws, and he grinned. "Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

He was definitely strange, but fun in a way, too. Kaikara liked him. Still, she hesitated for a moment, mentally wrestling with herself. She didn't exactly trust these creatures—their first impression hadn't been exactly positive—but she was certain they were Ghirahim's enemies as well. And in Kaikara's mind, that made them her allies.

"I'm Kaikara, daughter of Dannikar. And this is Trow, son of Notak." Kaikara gave the introductions as she had been taught to, as it was considered polite among Hylians. At least in her part of Hyrule. She looked back up. "That white-haired guy. His name's Ghirahim. He said he's a demon lord." Kaikara bit her lip. "Someone…someone told me that he's looking for me. I don't know why, though."

Chalka looked at his countrymen, then back to Kaikara. "Let's talk, kid. Come on. We can use the firepit. You two look like you've been halfway the hell around Hyrule…bet you could use a good, hot meal."

Trow and Kaikara exchanged a glance, this more eager than fearful. A good hot meal sounded unbelievably wonderful to them. Kaikara smiled a little, looked back to Chalka, and nodded. "We didn't eat a lot. We couldn't find food in the fields."

Degg and Hemt exchanged a knowing look. "Yeah, Termina Field sucks for hunting," said Degg. "No plants, either. But we know hunting places…come on. Grab your stuff." He narrowed his eyes so that it looked like they had disappeared. "But if you use those weapons on any of us, I'll bust ya!"

Kaikara held up her hands, a gesture of placation. "I won't. I mean, unless you try to kill me or something."

Chalka suddenly grinned and stepped forward, clapping Kaikara on the back so hard she staggered. The strength in his long arms was phenomenal. "I like this kid. Well come on, follow me. Let's get this show on the road. Grab your stuff."

Kaikara and Trow gathered their items, and Kaikara was relieved to see their weapons were there, too. Degg watched her carefully, but Kaikara did nothing except carry the scabbard with her.

The Mogma Village was largely in a shadow. The Mogmas obviously did not need light to see, and if they lived underground, Kaikara supposed that made sense. Still, it made it difficult to walk easily, and Kaikara had to squint a lot. Her eyes were beginning to ache. "Don't you guys ever use lamps?" she groused.

Degg snickered. "Yeah. Sometimes. But we sent word ahead to keep things in the dark until old Chalka met you and said you were okay. Don't wanna reveal too much to the bad guys, ya know?"

Kaikara had to admit that it made sense, but it still annoyed her. It annoyed her as much because it did make sense. "Well I can't see in the dark," she protested. A dip in the path in front of her nearly sent her asprawl, and she called it a rude name.

Trow giggled, and Degg laughed right out loud. "Hey this kid fits right in, eh boss?" he said.

Kaikara could not help a short laugh…and she wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or not.

"We'll get some more light in a few," said Chalka. "In fact…" He raised his voice and called, "Hey Hematar! Let's get some lights in here, willya?"

Came a voice from the darkness, "I thought we had prisoners!"

"Nah, they're cool."

Hematar did not reply, but a torch flared nearby, and then one more. Kaikara could actually see where she was going. "Thanks," she said, and her eyes were glad, too.

"No prob," said Chalka, and it was at that point that Kaikara decided she liked these guys. They were friendly and didn't treat her like a little kid. And they didn't care if she cursed or not.

The Mogma village was full of the stone buildings she had caught bare glimpses of when being taken through the first time. She saw more lanterns going on and saw curious faces peering at her. She could not help but stare back. They were such odd creatures. People. They were people. She saw what must be a small child and giggled. It was adorable! It waved, and Kaikara waved back. The child's mother looked a little wary, but did not pull the child back.

"They're so cute!" Trow was looking at another group of Mogmas, this one a gaggle of children.

Chalka chuckled. "Yeah, they're cute little rats, huh?" He grinned as one of the children made a sound of indignation, and Kaikara snickered. The kids obviously loved him, and he them.

As she walked, Kaikara began to smell something wonderful: the faint aroma of food. There was food being cooked somewhere, and Kaikara's stomach seemed to twist horribly. She was so hungry she could hardly bear it. She hoped vaguely that the Mogams did not eat something disgusting like dirt or bugs or something.

The firepit Chalka had mentioned looked so much like the firepit in the Woodvalley town square that the smile was wiped off of Kaikara's face. Homesickness prickled at her gut again and she bit her lip, wondering if her parents, and everyone else was still okay.

Chalka clapped her on the back again and she grimaced. She was sore, and the brute didn't know his own strength. "Have a seat, kid. Kaikara, wasn't it?"

Kaikara nodded, looking for a bench, and sitting on the nearest one. There was a small fire going, and she wanted to sit next to it; she was a little chilly. Down here below ground, with the water and the dark, it was a little cold. After the heat and thirst and hunger, it made her begin to shake.

Hemt spoke up. "I'll see what they got over at the caff," he said.

"Yeah, do that willya?" said Chalka, sitting nearby. "Something hot, these guys look cold. And nutritious. None of that fatty crap you like to shove down your throat."

Degg snorted laughter, and Hemt rolled his eyes. "I don't think these kids have to worry about their cholesterol."

He left, and Chalka grinned. "Heh. I like to give him a hard time. Keeps him on his toes."

Trow giggled. "You guys seem nice."

"Hey, we are nice!" said Chalka. "You just gotta excuse Degg—he gets kinda protective. We've had humans cause a lot of damage here, and with that white-haired psycho running around up there…." He narrowed his eyes suddenly, peering at Kaikara's hair. "You're not related to that freak, are you?"

Kaikara grimaced. "I hope I'm not!" She looked up at the bangs hanging in her eyes, brushed them away, and shrugged. "My dad says we're part Sheikah. It's some tribe or race or something that used to be all over the place and a lot of them had white hair."

"Hmm. Interesting." Chalka bent down, rummaged around next to the firepit, and came up with an armload of dry firewood. He carefully placed them around the little blaze in a sort of tent formation and the fire blazed up. And Kaikara gratefully turned her face toward it. Chalka then turned around so that he could put one foot up on the bench. He faced Kaikara and Trow. "So—how'd you end up way out in Termina Field, anyway?" he said. "It's about five miles to the nearest town. Ordoni, I think."

"Yeah," said Kaikara, frowning. "The shadow things were attacking it. We were going there for help, but…." She scowled darkly into the fire, and that expression said it all.

"Ordoni's been overrun," said Degg. His former good-natured tone had sobered, and he sounded only grim. "Me and Hemt checked it out yesterday. Those shadow jerks took the whole place over and they're terrorizing people. I think they killed some of the city government."

Kaikara winced, hunching her shoulders. They meant business, those shadowbeings, but she was not surprised. She had seen the cruelty and mercilessness in Ghirahim's eyes when she had come face to face with him, and any beings who would ally with such a man would be just as cruel. "They got our town, too," she said. "They were after the prince."

Degg looked forward, his narrowed eyes glinting in the firelight. "_The_ prince? Prince Iskander?"

"Yeah," said Kaikara. "He and the king were in our town for the Summer Festival. They came to do a bunch of leader-y business. And to send their prayers to the Goddesses. And then those shadow-things…" She looked down at her arm, which had healed completely but left faint scars, and scowled. "One of the wolves attacked me."

"Aw man, not cool," said Degg sympathetically. "I faced off with one of those buggers myself. Creepiest damn thing I've ever seen."

Kaikara liked this guy more and more.

"So they got your town too," said Chalka quietly. "That's not good, kid. Wait, where _is_ your town?"

"It's Woodvalley," said Kaikara. She looked down as Trow leaned against her and put an arm around him. She had grown quite protective of him. "That's south."

"Damn, boss," said Degg disgustedly. "Those buggers've got farther than we thought. I'm not likin' this!"

Chalka obviously didn't like it much, either, but before anyone could say anything, a divine aroma permeated the area. Trow perked up, his eyes bright with interest. "Mmm!" he exclaimed. "What is that?"

It was food. Hemt had returned, precariously balancing two trays on which were several dishes full of bread, meat, and vegetables. Degg snickered at Hemt's unsteadiness, then went over to help him set the trays down on one of the empty benches. "Dig in, guys!" said Degg. "You're way too skinny."

Kaikara and Trow did not have to be told twice. They descended on the trays and grabbed what looked good before sitting down to enjoy the first decent meal they'd had in days. Kaikara thought she might die from relief. She finished a hunk of some sort of meat she did not recognize—though it was delicious—and then belched. She looked not the slightest bit ashamed.

Trow erupted in giggled, and Degg burst into laughter. "Can I adopt this kid, boss?" he hooted, and Kaikara laughed. "I'm damn sure she's part Mogma!"

Chalks and Hemt laughed, too, and Kaikara grinned at them. Yeah, the Goddesses had been awfully nice to her after all her grumbling and complaining to them. She was glad these Mogmas had found her and Trow.

For several minutes, the group just ate, enjoying good company and good food. Kaikara wasn't sure who cooked all this stuff, but they were good. A few other Mogmas had joined them by then, and Chalka invited them to sit down and indulge as well. Trow and Kaikara were happy to be among friends…it had been a lonely and scary journey thus far. Kaikara had not realized just how alone she'd been feeling.

"Okay," said Chalka, as he gnawed on some sort of jerky. "So lemme see if I've got this all straight. That freak—Ghirahim?" Kaikara nodded, and Trow scowled darkly. "So this jerk invades your town, even with all that extra security that must've been there because of the royals, terrorizes the town, and hunts down the king's son?" He scratched his beard, looking bemused. "Did he say why?"

"No," said Kaikara. She set down the apple she had been nibbling on, suddenly not feeling quite so hungry. "And he was—hurting people trying to find him."

Degg and Chalka exchanged a serious look, but neither of them said anything. Kaikara wondered if they had seen Ghirahim doing the same thing.

"What are those shadow things?" asked Trow. He also had put his food aside. "I don't like them."

"Yeah you and us both, kid," said Hemt.

"We don't know," said Chalka. "We've been watching them from the holes, but all we can figure is that they can teleport with some sort of portals. We think it's Twi-tech."

Kaikara and Trow exchanged a look, and Trow shrugged. Kaikara looked back to their new friends. "Twi-tech?" she said. "What's Twi-tech?"

Hemt looked surprised, even shocked, that she would ask this question, and Degg nudged him. "Humans've lost those legends," he said. "They might have some stories, but that's about it." He looked to Kaikara and said, "Twi-tech is magic…or maybe some kind of machines that work different than anything Hyrule has. Machines that no one in Hyrule ever dreamed of." He cocked his head, considering. "I think it might be magic, though. Those shadow-things, the ones with the big, round faces, have those red lines on their chests—all the Twi-tech has those energy lines."

Kaikara listened in wide-eyed fascination. "And—you don't know if it's science or magic?"

Degg shook his head. "Nope. If it's tech—you know, real technology and science, then it way more advanced that Hyrule's! If it's magic, well, we're screwed."

Kaikara was beginning to feel a little panicky. "I can't fight magic! Or…tech or whatever!"

Degg snorted. "Ha! Tech doesn't make a person smart or strong. Don't let it mess with your head, kid. Those shadowbeings—they can be killed. And it's not that hard. Just don't let them get a grasp on you. They've got hands like vises."

Kaikara remembered them grabbing Notak and holding the strong warrior back as effortlessly as Notak might hold a toddler. "I know that," she said in fervent agreement. "You—you fought them?"

"We've come across a few in our outer territories," said Chalka. But they haven't found our main village. Yet. We've got evacuation plans in place just in case, though." He looked closely at Kaikara. "So how'd you get away? And what are you trying to do?"

Unsure as to how much to say, Kaikara looked down at Trow. He returned her gaze calmly, then shrugged agreeably. He did not seem to feel leery about these Mogmas, and Kaikara trusted him. And she decided to tell them everything.

It turned out that the Mogmas were familiar with the Owls. A strange lot, they said, but definitely good-hearted. Kaikara complained of how the Owl had turned its head upside down, which amused the Mogmas. "They don't fight," said Chalka. "But they help how they can. You can trust those ones, kiddo."

It was good to hear a corroboration of what she had thought on meeting the Owl. "I just—I don't know what I'm supposed to do," she said, trying not to let how scared she was come through. "He said I had to fight Ghirahim and stop his armies, but—but I'm just a kid! I'm not a warrior!" She paused, then added, "Yet."

"It's weird," said Chalka. "You said Iskander gave you the sword you got. Can I have a look at it?"

Kaikara hesitated, feeling a little balky. But then he _had_ asked permission when he could have easily just taken the weapon, and she finally nodded. "Okay."

Chalka got up and went over to where Kaikara had dumped her gear, taking up the Master Sword and its scabbard. He frowned, looking suddenly very intense. He pulled the blade out enough to see the Triforce etched on the metal and his eyes got very wide. "Ho-lee-crap," he said, very low and very awed.

"Boss, what is it?" asked Degg, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Chalka, still in that awed tone of voice. He gently returned the blade to its sheath and turned to stare at Kaikara. "Now it makes sense…you're the Goddesses' chosen Hero!"


	9. Battle

**Chapter 9: Battle**

No one said anything, but Degg and Hemt and the other assorted Mogmas were now staring at Kaikara, and she felt like squirming. "What?" she said, looking uneasily around. "What do you mean, 'chosen Hero'? You mean 'Hero' hero?" Her first thought was of the Storyteller's tale of the Hero, but certainly these Mogma creatures were not talking about that!

Were they?

"Listen, kid," said Chalka, sitting back down. "Did you see Iskander actually use this sword? Or did he just carry it?"

Dread smothering her chest, Kaikara said, "Carried it, but—he could've used it before, or when I wasn't looking, or…" She trailed off, thinking back to how she had wondered why Iskander was carrying a sword that was obviously too small for him. She remembered how right it had felt on her back, and how it was the perfect size and weight for a strong and healthy child to wield. "What is it? What is the sword, why—"

She was very confused. And a little scared.

"It's the Master Sword." The name meant nothing to Kaikara, and she only stared, but beside her, Trow gasped.

"What?" said Kaikara, getting more and more frustrated. "Trow, what?"

"I read about that!" Trow exclaimed. "I read about it in my legends book." He glanced over at Kaikara's sword, the hilt of which gleamed mellowly in the light from the fire. "It's the Master Sword." He looked back at Kaikara. "It was the Hero's sword."

Kaikara stood up, exasperation and fear making her angry. "There IS no Hero! It's just a—a myth! There's no such thing as the Hero, he was probably just a warrior, who—"

Chalka had stood up, and now he grasped Kaikara's arm. She stopped ranting, her fists clenched, and looked into the Mogma's serious, dark eyes. "The Hero's not a legend, kiddo," he said. He frowned, seeing her disbelief. "Come on. I want to show you something." He looked to Deg and Hemt and said, "You lot stay here and entertain our friends, okay? I'm gonna show these two something."

The other two seemed to know what Chalka intended to do and nodded solemnly. Kaikara, caught off guard and off balance again, felt only frustration. It eased a little when Trow took her hand, and when he moved to follow Chalka away from the fire, Kaikara followed.

"There is a tradition, a legend, in our own tribe," said Chalka as he led the youths farther into the Mogma village. "Not a myth. A legend. A kid not that much older than you…he helped out some of our tribe once. We Mogmas are treasure-hunters—it's kinda our thing. But we went somewhere where a whole lot of evil and this kid, this boy was there too, fighting that evil. A few of our ancestors kinda got on the wrong side of that evil and woulda ended up in the lava, probably, if he hadn't found 'em. We helped him, too, later on." Chalka shrugged as he approached a largish building surrounded by warm torchlight. "That's what the legend says. We dunno how much of the legend is true, but…we do know the Hero was real. He's part of our history."

The building ended up being a library. Chalka led Kaikara and Trow inside, nodding to the Mogma who sat behind the front desk. This Mogma goggled in shocked surprise at the two humans, which was something Kaikara was getting a little annoyed at.

There was a little room in the back of the library, a room that was locked. Chalka produced the key and let his two young guests inside. Here there were ancient tomes, parchments, and various artifacts that looked like they'd come from the distant past.

"Wow," Trow breathed. He stepped up to a shelf and peered at a pair of gloves that looked a whole lot like the ones Degg wore, except that they looked older than Hyrule. The cloth part was cracked and faded, and the metal was pitted from rust. It had been cleaned and preserved, but it still looked old.

"This is a place no outsiders are usually allowed in" said Chalka. "But you guys—you guys're different." He nodded to Kaikara. "C'mere, kid. What I wanna show you's here."

Kaikara was not sure that she wanted to see what Chalka wanted to show her. She was spooked and frustrated. But what if he was right? What if she _was_ a hero? Even…_the_ Hero? She frowned, clenching her fists. It was just a myth! This couldn't be!

Finally she stepped up to where Chalka stood, next to what looked like a portrait frame beneath a protective covering. She looked at it, then nervously at Chalka, who looked very serious. She waited, and Chalka looked back to the portrait, and removed the cloth which covered it.

It was not a painted portrait—it was a pictograph. That was one bit of technology which had survived the centuries, and Kaikara recognized it. She did not know the teenaged boy who stood in the picture, smiling tiredly as he posed with three or four Mogma children, but she recognized the sword wore on his back. She could only see the hilt and the top of the sheath, but there was no mistaking it.

It was the sword she carried.

Kaikara felt like falling on her behind, but somehow managed not to. Trow had come up also, and looked delighted. "Look, Kaikara, it's your sword!"

Kaikara laughed, a sound that was shaky and a little frantic. "Really?" she said, sarcastic.

Trow nodded, looking pensive. "Who is this, Chalka?"

"That, pal, is Link. I'm not sure, but I think he was the first Hero…the one whose bloodline carried on for centuries. And Millenniums. Millennia. Whatever. This is the guy that started it all."

"Link?" said Kaikara faintly. It was an odd name, but oddly familiar. Had she heard this name before? Perhaps in forgotten dreams, or some base instinct in the back of her mind? "The 'first' Hero?" she finally asked.

Chalka nodded, looking kind of dazed, himself. "Yeah. You know the legend, don't you? All the people in this guy's bloodline were destined to take up that title if the world needed it." He laughed without much humor. "I'd say the world needed it now, wouldn't you?"

Kaikara did not answer. She was too stunned.

The Mogma elder took a big breath. "Listen. Kaikara. Why don't you to stay here a day or two? You can recover a little, get some good food in you, get some supplies…and I might be able to scrounge something up that might help ya out. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

Great. That was just what Kaikara needed to hear. She took a big breath, let it out in a shaky laugh…and nodded. "Okay."

Chalka grinned. "Okay!" He moved to clap Kaikara on the back again but she moved quickly out of range. She'd had enough of that for one day and rather wanted her shoulder intact. She had the feeling she was going to need it.

An hour later, Kaikara felt a lot better. She had gotten over her shock, and had been given a healing potion by one of the Mogma Healers. She had not realized how sore and scraped up she had been until the herbal potion began to ease her pains. It did not actually heal the scrapes and bruises as a Red Potion would have, but it helped.

The Mogma society fascinated her. Most of them seemed to have the same back-clapping attitude as Chalka and Degg and Hemt, and most of them accepted Trow and Kaikara as guests. Some remained wary, and Kaikara didn't blame them, but for the most part, she and Trow had no problems.

Kaikara met some of the villagers, and spent some time playing with the children, who were just as fascinated with her as she was with them. A little boy who was about Trow's age was small enough for Kaikara to carry around. He was soft and cuddly, like a kitten. She had to stifle a delighted laugh at the thought.

Trow and Kaikara were given a spare room in Chalka's house to sleep in, and it felt wonderful to sleep in a bed again…even if the bed was made of stone. It was carved smooth and covered in skins and blankets so that it was quite comfortable. She and Trow fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day, Kaikara and Trow regained their strength and recovered from their bout with starvation and thirst. They got to know their hosts, and they got to know Kaikara and Trow, and by the end of the second day, they were all old friends. Kaikara and Degg found out they had a lot in common, from how they thought to what they liked to do. Degg surprised her by saying he liked to climb trees, though he had to go up to the surface to do so.

"Most Mogmas think I'm pretty weird for that," he admitted, and Kaikara laughed. She knew what it was like to be considered a little odd.

The two of them stayed one more night in the Mogma village, getting the best night's rest they'd had since leaving Woodvalley. In the morning, Chalka asked her if she wanted to head out. Kaikara in fact did _not_ want to. She had found a place of friendship and safety, and the thought of going back out there, where they would again be vulnerable, was a hard one—not to mention she would miss her new friends.

But she had to go. She kept thinking of what Ghirahim was doing to her friends and family, if he was even still in Woodvalley. She kept thinking of what would happen if he caught up with her while she was still here in the Mogma village. Chalka had said the Mogma village had not been discovered yet, and Kaikara wanted to keep it that way. She thought of the furry little kids she had played with and it made her feel cold to think what Ghirahim might do to them.

She looked up at Chalka, who looked sympathetic, and she thought he might know exactly how she felt. He was a leader and an adventurer, and Kaikara would have bet a hundred rupees he had felt exactly the same as she had at least once. "Yeah," she finally said. "I guess—I guess we should."

Chalka smiled. "You'll be okay, kid. You've got a yard of guts, and a good heart. I think you'll kick that freak's ass all over Hyrule."

Kaikara burst into laughter, collapsing back against the wall her bed was built into. Her laughter woke Trow, who sat up looking disheveled and blinky. That only made Kaikara giggle a little more. She knew it was probably nervousness making her feel so giddy, but that was okay. Laughing was better than crying or screaming or freaking out.

"Here." Chalka tossed an item down on the bed between the kids and nodded to Kaikara. "Mogma Mitts. It's a youth pair, I think they'll fit you okay. You can use those to dig. You get used to how they work, and you can dig through just about anything."

Dig? Kaikara took one of the pair of items Chalka had tossed down and blinked. It was a glove, just like the ones Degg had threatened her with in the spring cavern. "These help you dig?"

Chalka grinned. "Yep! We don't need these things for most terrain, but things like rock are too tough for our claws, so we use these. Now I dunno if you're strong enough to manage stone, but dirt should be fine. It's great for digging for treasure, quick escapes, and even as a weapon."

Yeah, Kaikara knew about that one.

She slipped the "mitt" over her hand, sliding her fingers into the tight-fitting molds inside the fingers. It did fit her just fine, and she moved her fingers back and forth. The solid metal blades moved with them, glinting in the torch light. "These're great!" she exclaimed. She looked at Chalka, feeling a rush of fondness for the Mogma elder. "Thanks," she said, and her gratitude showed in her voice.

"Hey, don't mention it. Just give that Ghirahim freak a knuckle sandwich from me." He held out his fist.

Laughing, Kaikara made an awkward fist with her gloved hand and bumped Chalka's fist. "You got it."

"Degg's put together some supplies for you two," said Chalka, as Kaikara stood up from the bed, stretching. "I think he's got a map of the area, too, one that's got streams and other useful things on it. He'll take you out through the back way to one of our entrance holes. You'll need to use those mitts to get out, but your brother here should be able to follow close behind you. Just remember not to bury him—go slow." Chalka grinned. "Now go on, Hero. Kick some demon butt."

Trow giggled sleepily as Chalka referred to him as Kaikara's brother and Kaikara didn't correct him. It was close enough. She nodded, smiling at the ender for a moment before going to get her belongings. She had to take the Mogma Mitts off to cinch the sword around her torso, but she put them on again after. Trow shrugged into his quiver and grabbed his duffel. "I'm ready," he said.

Degg was waiting for them outside the elder's house. "Hey, guess I get to play tour guide," Degg said with a smirk.

Kaikara grinned. "Guess so."

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Degg began down the torch lit corridor without looking back, and Kaikara followed him. She turned around once to wave at Chalka.

"Good luck, kid!" called Chalka, then added something Kaikara didn't really need to hear. "You'll need it!"

"Gee, thanks," said Kaikara, and Degg snorted in amusement.

They walked for about an hour before Degg motioned for them to wait, ducking into a little side cavern. "Here," he said. "I got some food supplies and water and stashed them here. There's a paper in there that's got some breakfast wrapped in it for you two before you head out. You'll want the energy."

Their breakfast was bread—the delicious, fresh bread the Mogma chefs made—and they were slathered with butter. Kaikara and Trow took great pleasure in making short work of them. Kaikara looked to Degg. "Thanks," she said. "I hope I'll see you guys again."

"You better!" said Degg, a little threateningly. "After you win your fight, you'd better come back here and let us know you're alive." He winked, and Kaikara grinned. "And we Mogmas get around. We might just meet again before that." He ruffled Kaikara's hair, making a great mess out of it. Kaikara shoved him playfully.

"Cut it out, you knucklehead." Degg grinned, then pointed up. There was a pinprick of light in the low ceiling overhead, and Degg said, "There's an exit hole. It goes up through about six feet of dirt, but those mitts the boss gave you ought to go through the dirt like butter. You want to go through them like this." He made a sort of strange swimming motion with his own gloves, showing Kaikara the movement that would make the dig easiest. "If you were by yourself, you could go as fast as you wanted. But if the little guy's gonna follow, go a little slower, and push the dirt more to the side. The Mitts are built to pack the dirt aside to make room, but you don't wanna take the chance you'll bury the kid."

Chalka had said as much. "Okay…got it. Well…see you later, okay?" She awkwardly hoisted her duffel on her back, like a backpack, so she could get it up through the hole.

"You got it, kid! Now get outta here!"

Kaikara looked up. She was surprised that any light at all shone down through six feet of dirt, but she supposed the Mogmas were just really good at what they did. She shrugged, made sure the Mogma Mitts were secure on her hands…and began to dig.

It was not as easy as Degg and Chalka had made it sound. They had been doing this all their lives. Kaikara had never dug more than a couple of feet through dirt in her life, and suddenly not upwards. Dirt fell onto her face and into her eyes, and she sputtered, turning her face away.

"Swim!' Degg said. "Side to side, that keeps the dirt off your face."

Side to side—side to side. She adjusted her movements and was glad that it worked, mostly. She still had to keep her eyes squinted against the bits of dirt. But she _was_ climbing up. Working against gravity, clawing up through the dirt was not easy, but it was not as hard as she had expected it to be. She was making steady progress, and only hoped that Trow was following.

A few minutes later, Kaikara came out into bright sunshine that sent a stab of pain through her head. She stopped digging abruptly, her arms splayed outside the hole she had made, and closed her eyes tightly against it. She had been in the dim light of the underground far too long, and she had not expected the sun to actually hurt her.

Trow bumped into her feet below her, which answered her question as to whether he was following. "Watch out for the sun!" She squirmed out of the hole and turned her back on it, reaching down to help Trow when he emerged a moment later.

Degg's voice drifted from the hole, now muffled. "Good luck, kid!"

Kaikara smiled, feeling strangely sad. She had gotten to like Degg and the others a great deal in the two days she'd stayed with them, and vowed that she would visit often once this whole thing was over. After this, she would bet her mom and dad would even let her go alone, maybe on horseback. She'd certainly proven she could handle it!

"Bye!" she yelled. She sighed, brushed the dirt from her face, and put a hand on Trow's shoulder. It was time to go.

It took over an hour for Kaikara's and Trow's eyes to completely adjust to the sun's brightness again. Until then, they walked along with one hand shading their eyes, squinting like an old man who has misplaced his spectacles. Trow got the giggles as he realized how silly they looked, and Kaikara shook her head.

They were still in the area the Mogmas had called Termina Field, and when they stopped that afternoon for a light lunch, Kaikara pulled out the map Degg had included in his supplies. It was larger and more detailed than the little one on the back of her sworddance pamphlet, and far more useful. "Look—there's a pond there," said Kaikara, pointing at a blue-inked blotch on the map. "Termina Pond. I wonder what "Termina" is. Look, there's even a town called that."

"It's a town," Trow answered, giggling again, and Kaikara rolled her eyes. Trow was in one of his spacey moods.

"Yeah I _got_ that," she said. "I just wondered if the name came from something, like a person." Trow continued to giggle and Kaikara ignored him, concentrating back on the map.

The "Temporal Ruins" were there too, but the place was just as mysterious as it had been before. There were several towns to the west, and they were far closer together than in her area of Hyrule. The Goddesses' Mesa was there, also, and I more detail than on the little dance pamphlet Kaikara had been using. Nothing of interest was marked on it, but at least it would help them not get lost.

A day and a half out from the Mogma village, Kaikara and Trow had their first real battle. By then they had grown used to the various beasts of the fields, some of which would attack them for being in their territory, or perhaps for prey. There were more animals here, which was good for hunting, but made traveling more dangerous. But Kaikara did not count those as battles.

That day, however, was different.

Kaikara and Trow had just finished their lunch and were moving on when the creepiest shriek Kaikara had ever heard made her arms erupt into gooseflesh. Trow winced and put his hands over his ears as Kaikara spun around, gasping at the sight of one of the bestial shadowbeings not ten yards away, shrieking up to the sky. It turned, and Kaikara was certain it had seen them. She panicked for a moment, ready to grab Trow's hand and bolt, but movement to her left stopped her cold.

There were more of them.

The beast shrieked again and then lumbered toward them, walking on its short legs and the knuckled of its long arms, and for a moment, she froze, not knowing what to do. Trow's frightened scream jolted her into action and she backed away a step, yanking the Master Sword from her scabbard. "Get AWAY!" she snarled, holding the sword out in front of her and spinning around. Three others approached, and she realized its unearthly shriek had been a call to arms.

They did not stop. Trow, beside her, cringed away from them and Kaikara hissed, "Get your bow!"

Trow's eyes widened frantically, and he fumbled for the bow on his back as the beasts closed in, surrounding them. Kaikara's fear fell behind that red curtain, the one that fell over her mind when danger threatened. The first shadowbeast lunged at her, swiping out at her with its huge, spidery hand, and Kaikara took a swing at it with her sword. The beast shrieked as the sword hit, and Kaikara hoped desperately that no others were within earshot.

A noise behind her made her spin, dodging just in time to avoid being knocked senseless by a second creature. Trow cried out again in alarm, but Kaikara didn't dare look at him; she needed all her concentration to fight these things, these terrifying, unnatural things!

She stabbed out at a third beast, which dodged, and a hard blow from behind made Kaikara sprawl on the dirt. Trow had gotten his bow ready and loosed an arrow, but his shaking hands sent the arrow wild, and it hit nothing. He gulped and grabbed another arrow, spinning to aim at the fourth shadowbeing, loping toward the fight at top speed.

This arrow hit its mark, and the thing's scream of pain and rage was both satisfying and gut-freezing. A fist sank into Kaikara's side and she cried out, clenching her teeth, and spun around on the ground. She thrust up with her blade, and the beast recoiled, foul, purple smoke wafting out from the wound she had dealt it.

'What _are_ these things?' thought Kaikara frantically, scrambling to her feet. She struck out again at one of the beasts, who dodged, and then had to throw herself to the side to avoid being hit again.

A thud and a sharp outcry from Trow made her spin around, eyes wide. Trow had been knocked several feet away, and one of the things was gong after him. "No!" Kaikara cried and went after him, but one of the shadows blocked her path, striking out at her. She ducked, and the blow only glanced her aside her head, sending her reeling but not sprawling. She growled, suddenly furious, and lunged at the beast, swinging her sword from side to side.

When the thing struck her another blow, she staggered back, clenching her teeth. She had to control her weapon better, the wild swings were leaving her open!

A noise alerted her to another attack and she ducked down, jabbing with her blade. She hit once more, and the creature shrieked. That noise was worse than their frightening appearance! Kaikara spun again and landed a solid, slicing blow along the side of the being who had hit her and it stopped short, collapsed, and lay still. Kaikara's eyes widened—she had downed it!

"Yes!" she hissed, spinning around to go after another.

A screech from where Trow had landed told her that Trow had landed another arrow, and she concentrated on her own battle. There were only two left now.

A short flurry of sword work downed a second beast, but left her open to attack from the other. It grabbed her arm and yanked it, hard, sending her flying through the air. She screamed in alarm, grunting as she landed hard on the ground, struggling to catch her breath back. She groaned, her eyes bulging from her face with her terror, and struggled to her feet. Her chest twitched as she tried to suck air into them.

An arrow flew at the beast, stopping it in its tracks with a pained scream, giving Kaikara a chance to recover enough to attack. The thing lurched to one side, avoiding her thrust. Trow cried out again, but this time it was a sound of amazed triumph—he must have defeated the third shadowbeing!

Grinning with fear and determination, Kaikara turned back to the final beast, intending to finish the job…when it threw back its head and gave that horrible shriek—the one it had used to call its brethren. As Kaikara watched in unbelieving horror, as Trow whimpered with fear, the three shadowbeings they had defeated rose to their feet.

Kaikara almost did not move in time to avoid the shadowbeing's attack, flinching back only at the last second. They had come back to life! That last one had called them back with that shriek! Could they not die?

Kaikara and Trow had more room to move now, and Trow sprinted away several yards, wanting more distance to use his bow. Kaikara's mind was working on overdrive, but she couldn't figure out what to do about this unpleasant development.

"Don't get them all!" Trow cried from where he was nocking another arrow. "Leave two—leave two!"

He stopped there, saving his breath, as he fired on the beings, but Kaikara thought she understood. If they left one alone, it revived the others. But if they could kill the last two at once….

"Got it!" she finally called back, and dove back into her battle.

It wasn't easy. Kaikara was not accustomed to battle, and she was tiring, finding it hard and harder to lift the sword and wield it against her enemies. Her head rang with pain from the blows she had taken, and the shoulder that had been wrenched was beginning to add its howls to the chorus. One shadowbeing rested its weight on its knuckles, lashing out with a kick that Kaikara was not prepared for, and it caught her in the chest. It was not as powerful a blow as their arms could deal out, but it took her by surprise, and she was knocked back onto the ground once more. This time she was quicker getting her breath back, and when the being approached to attack again, she ran it through.

Soon only two remained. Trow and Kaikara stood back to back, facing them. One had three of Trow's arrows sticking out of it, the other was wounded by Kaikara's blade. Blood ran into Kaikara's eyes from a cut in the middle of her forehead and she wiped it hastily away. She was shaking with shock and exhaustion.

"Now," she hissed. She knew if they did not finish this soon, the shadowbeings would. Trow whimpered his okay, and they attacked.

It almost didn't work. Kaikara's sword was more powerful than the arrows, and she downed her enemy before Trow could defeat his. But as the last beast raised its head to give its call, Trow's final arrow caught it in the chest…and it fell. As Kaikara stared, the beings seemed to explode into purple smoke and strange, black fragments that rose in the air against the laws of gravity. The disintegrating forms of the shadowbeings rose into the sky, and Kaikara could glimpse something that looked like metal, sitting right there in the clouds. She remembered what the Mogmas had said about the shadowbeings having "Twi-tech, which might actually be a form of magic," and wondered if this thing in the sky was a part of that. It looked like black metal, with strange, glowing lines.

Trow gave a sob, and Kaikara swallowed hard. She raised the Master Sword, which felt about ten times heaver than it had five minutes ago, and sheathed it before going over to Trow. He had dropped his bow and the arrow he held, and he turned to her and wept.

Kaikara was crying too, though quietly. She was trying to be strong for Trow—she had to soothe him, he was only eight. The young warrior swallowed hard, feeling sudden guilt at having let Trow come with her. He was just an innocent little kid, he never did anything mean to anyone, and had never gone through anything difficult at all. What if he was never okay again after this?

Kaikara took a slow, shaky breath and let it out. She wiped tears and blood both from her eyes and held Trow close for a few moments. But she looked nervously up at the strange metallic thing in the sky. She didn't want to stay there.

"We gotta go," she said quietly to Trow, and her voice was mostly steady. Trow shook his head against her side, and she squeezed him lightly. "We have to. I don't want more of them to come." Or worse, she thought, Ghirahim.

Trow's chest hitched and he sniffled, but he let go of her, bending down to grab his bow. He scurried around, hastily grabbing as many of his arrows as he could see before looking up at Kaikara. His eyes were red and tears still streamed down his cheeks, but he had calmed enough to continue.

They did not run, did not have the energy to run, but she and Trow moved quickly. Kaikara took them on a slanted line away from the battle site, not wanting to be too predictable, looking over her shoulder the whole way. Trow stayed very close to her, still gripping his arrows in one hand, his bow in the other, but the shadowbeing did not return. Nor did reinforcements arrive. At least not while Kaikara was within sight.

A figure did arrive on the scene, however. The shadowbeings had been able to send a message to their commander, and he had come to their aid. He was too late but he was closer to his quarry. Closer.


	10. Hero's Legacy

**Chapter 10: Hero's Legacy**

Kaikara and Trow got as far as their legs would take them before resting in the dubious shelter of a large boulder. Kaikara collapsed, more than sat, and grimaced as her scabbard dug into her back. She took the sword belt off, clenching her teeth. She had been hit there twice, and those shadowbeings were powerful. It was like being hit by a war club.

She gingerly lifted her torn tunic and looked at her chest and stomach. The skin was discolored, and she could tell it was going to bruise impressively. She winced.

Trow's face was ghost-pale. "You're bleeding," he said, looking at Kaikara's forehead.

Kaikara dropped her tunic and put a hand to where Trow was looking. Yeah, she was bleeding from the head. She had also skinned both knees and one elbow, and she saw that Trow had also gotten scraped up. She scowled suddenly and called the shadowbeings a word her dad often used: "_Bastard!"_ It was a word she would have gotten scolded horribly for using and one even she had never said before, but there were no parents out here, and cursing was strangely good fort blowing off a little steam.

Trow did not laugh. He only sat there, looking pale and shocked, and Kaikara was a little worried about him. She bit her lip, moving over to take the kid in her arms, and just held him for a while, smoothing his shirt against his back with the palm of her hand. It seemed to soothe him a little. His tense muscles relaxed, and he leaned tiredly against her.

It comforted her, too, which she thought was kind of odd.

They stayed there the rest of the day. Kaikara didn't have the strength to go far, and it was getting a little late. She had recovered enough to stop shaking, and Trow had recovered enough to stop clinging to her. She looked at Trow and managed a smile. "You were brave," she told him admiringly. She was very proud of him! "And what a good shot!"

Trow bit his lip, looking down. "I didn't like it. I was scared. They were scary."

Kaikara nodded fervently. "They sure are. But Trow, the Mogmas were right. They said that you can fight them. And they were right. And we got away."

Trow nodded, still looking down, but he was not as pale as he had been. He still looked a little shell-shocked, but at least he looked aware.

Kaikara spent a little while investigating her injuries. She didn't _think_ anything was broken, but plenty was sore. Her side was swollen, but she had moved around and didn't think any ribs were broken. They were young bones, and flexible.

And sore.

She thought that she had hit her head on a stone or something when that beast had thrown her. The bleeding had stopped, but there was a swollen knot there, and her head pounded miserably. She wrapped her head in one of the bandages that had been on her arm after the attack on Woodvalley, and it felt a little better.

Her wrenched arm, on the other hand, hurt like hell. There was nothing she could do about it, so she was just going to have to deal with it. Instead of focusing on it, she looked Trow over. He had fared a bit better, as he had kept a distance from the creatures so he could use his bow. He was bruised, but otherwise only shaken. Kaikara put her arm around him again and they sat together in fatigued silence.

The next morning, both of them felt a little better, and Kaikara's arm had even stopped throbbing. It was sore, but she could use it.

Trow was quiet, but did not look as traumatized as he had seemed the day before, and that was good. The two of them ate a quick breakfast of apples and dried meat from the supply the Mogmas had given them before setting out again. Now, however, Kaikara was constantly alert, looking out for trouble.

They only ran into the shadowbeings once more, and only two of them. Kaikara thought they might be scouts of some sort, but she and Trow were ready for them this time, and the battle was quick. Kaikara was disturbed. She had hunted before with her father, but she had never slain anything sentient…if the shadowbeings even _were_ sentient. They were certainly more humanlike than any other beast she had ever seen, and the fact that she had killed them made her feel cold. She didn't know if she was sorry…but she _was_ uneasy. She felt like something had changed in her, something she could not understand.

Kaikara decided that she did not like Termina field, and vowed to hold a grudge against it forever.

Three days later, the two of them arrived at the mass of rocky crags that passed for the Goddesses' Mesa. It was not the impressive sweep of land Kaikara would have imagined a place named after the Goddesses to be, but it was large enough. Kaikara took in the view bleakly, her eyes sweeping from left to right, realizing just how much ground they had to cover to find the cave Torin had spoken of.

'If it's even here,' she thought sourly. She was not in the best of moods, not after Termina Field.

Trow looked up at Kaikara. "Where is it?"

Kaikara was surprised into a laugh that sounded more like a groan to her own ears. She swiped a hand through his dirty hair, took a big breath, and looked back and forth across the rocky ground. "I don't know," she said. "We gotta look for a cave." She hesitated, then turned around and scanned for any sign of life; there was none. "Let's split up," she said. It would take a lot less time if they did. "But be really careful…if you see anything, call for me, okay?"

Trow smiled up at her. It was a tired expression, but as sweet as it always was. "Okay," he said agreeably. He looked around once and then walked off to the left, peering carefully at the rocks and the crags. Kaikara watched him for a moment, also smiling, and then turned right.

They did not find the cave that morning. Tired of looking, Kaikara called for Trow, asking if he wanted to eat lunch, and he agreed. They perched on a flat-topped rock so big it was more like a mini cliff than a boulder, climbing up the strong vines which grew on its lee side. It gave them a decent view of the area, and that was why Kaikara had wanted to lunch there, so she would have a good view of any hostiles who might approach. Trow munched on some of the berries they had found along the way, and Kaikara ate some meat that was beginning to smell a little old. There was not much left, but she thought they were going to have to throw the rest away after today.

Trow finished his meal and put the food bag back in his duffel. He stared off into space as Kaikara finished her own lunch, and all of a sudden, his eyes widened. Kaikara felt alarm twist her gut, mistaking his expression for fear.

Trow smiled, picked up his bag, and climbed back down the vines on the back of the little cliff.

"Wha—?" Kaikara stared for a moment in surprise, then said, "Wait, where're you-?" but Trow did not answer. He had seen something that held all of his attention, and hurried away from the cliff toward it. Kaikara sputtered, hastily put away her food sack, grabbed her duffel and climbed down so fast she nearly lost her grip on the vines. One of them pulled free from the rock as she grabbed it, only barely catching herself on another section of the vine, and she winced. She was a bit more careful climbing the rest of the way down .

She landed, looked around, and spotted Trow climbing a little hill of stony ground several yards away. He stopped, bent over, seemed to find what he was looking for, and then got down on his hands and knees. Kaikara realized he had found a very small entrance into…what?

"Trow, wait!" Exasperated with Trow as she often was when he spaced out in one way or another, Kaikara ran for where Trow had disappeared.

When she got there, she saw that Trow had been so eager to explore his discovery that he had left his duffel behind. Kaikara rolled her eyes, got on her knees, and peered in. "Hey!" she called sharply. "Trow! Are you in here?"

"Yes," came the rely. It sounded both matter-of-fact and a little puzzled; where else _would_ he be? Had she not watched him go in?

Kaikara snorted unexpected (and unwilling) laughter, then sighed. The opening was bigger than the one that had led into Outset, but not much. Kaikara shoved the duffels in ahead of her, and then crept in.

Crawling along the little tunnel was not that easy, at least not when she had to shove their belongings ahead of her all the way down the lengthy tunnel. The rocky ground beneath her scraped at her bare knees, she nearly brained herself on a jutting crag of rock, and she was pretty sure that a bug of some sort had crawled down her tunic. It did not seem to be biting her, but it was itching like mad. She was not in the best of tempers when the tunnel finally opened out.

Her bad mood did not last long however. When she crawled out of the little tunnel, she was standing in a large, high-ceilinged cavern that was filled with bright, yellow light that seemed to come out of nowhere. The walls looked like they were made of greenish-yellow crystal, and the light sparkled off of the facets like sun on gemstones. What was yet stranger was that there was a pool in front of her, a pool of water that looked manmade, not natural. Green stone led down into clear, clean-looking water, and green tiles bordered the little pool.

Trow was standing to one side, also gaping at the sight, and Kaikara stepped up next to him. What was something so strange doing here, in a cave beneath the rocky foothills of an uninhabited mountain?

Kaikara supposed she should feel alarmed, but she was not; in fact her irritated mood evaporated, and she felt completely safe and warm for the first time in weeks. Her mouth hung over in happy fascination and disbelief. "What the heck…?"

Trow laughed, a light, delighted sound. "I felt it when we were eating. It was a good feeling, so I came over."

"Yeah, you did," Kaikara muttered, but Kaikara could not manage to be annoyed at him anymore, not in this bright and happy fountain. She looked for a moment more before stepping forward to the step that led into the water, getting on her hands and knees to sniff it. It smelled as clean and fresh as it looked, and Kaikara took a tentative taste.

It was more refreshing than anything she had ever tasted. She stared at the water in shock for a few moments, taken by surprise at the purity of the water, and then drank several more mouthfuls. A moment later, Trow waded in, giggling as the water closed over his ankles.

Forgetting about the battles that had so fatigued her, Kaikara also waded into the fountain, grinning in amazement as energy seemed to surge back into her body, taking the weariness and soreness that she had gotten used to on her travels. This was a place of magic—it had to be.

Kaikara paused for a moment, frowning a little, at that thought. Magic—what if this place was not good magic, but bad magic? What if it was here to trick them into…into what? Drinking the water? Staying here and forgetting their quest? Sticking around until some horrible monster came out of the water to eat them?

She looked down through the shallow water to the light-colored stone she stood on, and snickered. The idea that any of those things could happen in this place was pretty silly.

"Hey look," said Trow, pointing to one side of the huge cavern. Kaikara followed his gaze and caught sight of some sort of stone marker standing up from the rock, looking strangely out of place. Curious, she stepped out of the water and went over to look at it. There were words carved on the stone, and these were carved in old-fashioned Hylian writing.

_Hero of Time: to summon your ally, play the sacred song carven below._

Hero of Time? The words seemed to echo in her chest, reverberating like the tone of a bell. She had never heard the phrase before, but it still seemed to mean something to her, something important. She looked down at the notes on the stone marker, biting her lip. "Trow?" she called.

Trow splashed from the fountain and pattered over, leaving wet boot prints on the stone as he did. He crouched down next to her, then looked up. "Yeah?"

Kaikara pointed at the notes. "Is this the same song that was in the Temporal Ruins?"

The boy looked for a few moments, smiled, and nodded happily. "Will you play it?"

"I can…but you have to remind me how to make the notes." She ran over to her duffel, where she had kept her flute since her last battle, not wanting it to get broken by a stray sword-strike, and dug until she found it. She brought the wooden flute back to the marker, knelt down, and looked expectantly to Trow.

He only had to show her a few fingering before she remembered how the tune went, and was able to sound it out from there. It was the same calm and soothing tune from the ruins, and Kaikara liked it. The last note had hardly time to echo off the cave walls when a gleeful, wild laughter rang throughout the cavern. Alarmed, Kaikara scrambled to her feet, Trow doing the same beside her. She took a step back, urging Trow to do the same. She saw that he looked startled, but not wary, and relaxed a little…but only a little.

Something was happening in the pool of water. An eddy appeared in the middle, and as Kaikara watched, a wisp of smoke, or mist, or something insubstantial rose in a twisted helix from the eddy. She stared, open-mouthed, as the wisp resolved itself into a form that at first looked like the smooth but twisted trunk of a young tree, and then took the form of the wildest man Kaikara had ever seen.

The man was impossibly thin, his skin dark like tree bark, and his wild and tangled hair was as green as leaves. He wore nothing but a swirl of leafy vines around his body, covering the lower-middle part of his body, and out of sudden and morbid curiosity she wondered if there was anything beneath the leaves. She tried to look without being obvious, but could see nothing but smooth skin.

The man floated in the air like a hummingbird, but he had no wings. His eyes were the clearest green Kaikara had ever seen, his wide mouth spread in a grin that should have looked creepy like Ghirahim's did, but was somehow innocent and childlike. His ears were long and pointed like a Hylian's, but he was no Hylian. He looked at Kaikara and Trow and giggled, but the giggle was nothing like Ghirahim's. The demon's was sinister and threatening. This was a sound that reminded Kaikara of a bird's call, or maybe water bubbling over stones in a streambed.

She stared at the being for a few moments before approaching the pool of water, cautiously at first. "Um…hi," she said.

The strange man peered down at the two children and smiled warmly. "Greetings Kaikara. You and Trow are welcome here." His voice was soft and handsome, and had a lilt to it that was pleasant to listen to. Trow stepped up beside Kaikara, a happy smile on his face.

"Hi," said Trow shyly. "How did you know our names?"

The man descended so that he could look them in the eye without them craning their necks to see him. He still floated in the air, but at ground level. Kaikara could not stop staring at this in fascination. She had never seen a floating man before.

"I am the Great Fairy of this region," said the man. "And this is my Fountain. One of many Fairy Fountains that are spread across the land, oases of safety and healing for those who travel across the land."

Trow's eyes widened. "A Fairy Fountain!" He looked excitedly at Kaikara. "Fairies! That's why the water gave us energy! I read about them!"

"Imagine that,' said Kaikara, but could not help but smile. Trow's excitement was always fun to watch. But her smile was distracted. Fairies—yet another thing she had thought to be myth. The more she learned about Hyrule, the more it shattered her perceptions of it.

She turned her gaze back to the fairy, who floated serenely above the water, his wild hair spilling over his eyes. He shook his eyes slightly and the hair (which Kaikara thought might actually be greenery of some sort) flipped back. "What's your name?" she asked.

The fairy chuckled and said something that Kaikara had no chance of even trying to pronounce. It sounded like wind soughing through trees.

She blinked. "Um…?"

The fairy looked amused and a bit impish. "I have a name in the tongue of your people. It is He Who Soars."

She supposed she should be surprised at this peculiar name, but she was not. She had already seen too many strange things to be surprised. And why_ would_ a fairy have the same sort of name that Hylians did?

"That's a cool name," said Trow.

He Who Soars smiled, nodding his head. "Thank you. I like it myself." He turned then to Kaikara, his smile fading and his voice becoming gentle but serious. "Young warrior—you are the Hero of Time," he said, "And you will find out why soon enough. You have taken up the burden left by he who first bore it…and now you must accept your role. The Hero of Time left this land once he had defeated the threat that loomed over Hyrule…but when that happened, this threat was able to return. He has usurped the crown of Hyrule and now reigns over the land with cruelty and mercilessness.

Kaikara was confused. "You don't mean Ghirahim, do you?" she asked, scratching the back of her head. It was her habit when doubtful or bewildered.

But the Great Fairy shook his head. "No, Kaikara. Ghirahim is a lesser evil. The one I speak of is called Ganondorf." The name meant nothing to Kaikara, but a chill still went through her at the sound of it. He Who Soars continued: "He is a man who houses the remains of Ghirahim's master, the one he desperately seeks to reunite with."

Still bewildered, Kaikara made a sound of frustration. "But—there's no Ganondorf in Hyrule," she protested. "It's Ghirahim—he took over all the places…didn't he?"

"Your questions will be answered in time, Kaikara, and you will understand. "For now, I have gifts to pass along to you, travelers. One gift is your birthright, Kaikara. The other may protect your brother from harm at a crucial moment."

Kaikara looked up from the water, cocking your head. "He's not my brother, you know."

He Who Soars smiled a little. "Is he not?"

Kaikara did not think he was asking a question, but making a point of some kind. She and Trow looked at each other, Trow shrugged, and Kaikara laughed. Family wasn't just blood, Kaikara suddenly realized. Maybe the Mogmas had it right after all when they had called Trow her brother. "Yeah," Kaikara said. "I get it."

The Great Fairy raised his hands, looking up to the bright ceiling of the cavern, and for a moment there was something like an electrical charge in the air. It was not painful, but it felt strange. A green glow shone in the palm of each of his hands, exploding suddenly into a shower of green, healthy-looking leaves. The leaves drifted down into the pool, gathering together and solidifying into what looked like a bundle of cloth, floating serenely on the water as if it were a boat of the lightest wood.

He Who Soars nodded to it, and Kaikara waded into the fountain. She approached the floating cloth a little hesitantly, but finally reached out and took what was there. It was clothing, she realized, clothing that was as green as the forest which surrounded her home. She looked up questioningly.

"This garb was once worn by the first Hero, he who helped to found the kingdom of Hyrule. They will help protect you on your journey, and connect your spirit to those whose bloodline you carry."

Trow watched curiously as Kaikara took the clothing out of the fountain, unfolding the garments as she went. There were breeches, boots, a green tunic, and a hat to match. There was one more item, and as Kaikara lifted it up she grinned in delight.

"Chain mail!" She had always wanted chain mail armor—but no blacksmith in her village made such that would fit a child. This looked like it would fit her perfectly. It was a bit heavy, but not nearly as heavy as she would have expected, and she looked up at He Who Soars.

"This garb has been altered for you, Hero," said He Who Soars. "And the armor has been made light by my magic. But it will help protect you against sword and arrow."

Kaikara thought about her battle with the shadowbeings and grinned…if only she had had this armor with her then! Of course it might not have been as much protection against the powerful hands and feet of the shadowbeings as it would against the blade of a sword, but it might have helped.

She looked at Trow. "But what about Trow?"

He Who Soars smiled. "I have not forgotten him." The fairy raised his hands once more, and the green glow exploded again into a shower of leaves. This time what they coalesced into was a small gem, a gem that glowed a lovely, ethereal green. It was set into a silver bracer, a band that looked as if it would fit Trow's arm perfectly.

Trow splashed over to retrieve the gem, touching it curiously. It glowed a little more brightly. "Neat!" he exclaimed.

"It is a magical gem," said the fairy. "It will heal wounds, but be cautious. It takes energy to use its magic, and it should not be used for trivial things.

Trow smiled, his eyes wide and bright, as he gazed at the gemstone. "Thanks!" he said, slipping the wristlet over his right arm. He turned his arm over and fastened the clasps that would tighten the bracer; he looked happy about it. "Now my bowstring won't bite my arm anymore."

Kaikara did not blame him. He was better about not twanging his arm now, but he was still bruised and sore from the times he had. She was about to point out that Trow had put the bracer on the wrong arm, but closed her mouth when she remembered the boy's dominant hand was his left.

Instead, she looked up at He Who Soars. "What _are_ the shadowy things Ghirahim commands?" she asked. She scowled suddenly, remembering the effortless way that first one had lifted her by one ankle, as if she weighed no more than a baby. Aside from being terrifying, that had been humiliating, too!

He Who Soars drifted back down so that he again hovered just above the water. Trow and Kaikara sat down once again to listen. "The Forsaken." Just the name made Kaikara shiver, and she felt Trow shudder a bit, too. Such a bleak name. "Once there was a realm of twilight, a gentle and peaceful land whose denizens had found peace in the shadows. This land had overcome many trials and wars before they were able to live their lives in peace, and in fact one of the many from your bloodline, Kaikara, helped them to overcome these trials."

He Who Soars sighed softly, shaking his head. "For many years, for many _hundreds_ of years, they lived in peace and happiness, building their empire and growing strong and large. But their origins lay in dark magic, and in greed. The realm of twilight had once been a prison for those who committed the most grievous of crimes, who abused their power." He looked at them grimly. "Ganondorf, he whom the demon lord Ghirahim calls Master, was one of these.

"Though the Twili had for so long overcome their bloody past, they finally expanded their kingdom too far. As they build their cities, they, by unhappy accident, disturbed the wellspring of the greed and blood that had founded their people."

Trow grimaced, hunching shi shoulders and shivering. Kaikara felt like doing the same—she did not quite understand exactly what the fairy spoke of, but she got the general idea. They had dredged up some really nasty stuff. "What happened?" she asked, though she was not sure she wanted to know.

He Who Soars rose up slightly, then moved to sit next to the children. He did not speak for several moments, his expression far away and sad. Finally, he said, "They tried to resist. Their hearts were good and they tried. But they were vulnerable to the energies they had unleashed, susceptible to corruption. As time went by, they succumbed to the darkness once more, evolving into the monsters that you see today. Ghirahim found a way into this Realm of Twilight as he searched for his master, and in them found powerful allies. The shadowbeasts, the wolves, come from there, also. The cold you feel when they attack comes from the bleakness of the Twilight Realm."

Kaikara swallowed hard; she remember the awful, spirit-numbing cold that had washed over her when that horrible thing had sunk its teeth into her skin. She remembered it very well.

"I was a friend to the Twili for centuries," said He Who Soars, "and my heart still grieves for their loss. The fae's face tightened, his eyes narrowing, and Kaikara was frightened momentarily. The Great Fairy was a being of good, and she felt this almost as strongly as Trow did, but in his eyes at that moment she saw a fierceness and savagery that made her want to get as far away from him as possible. She knew then that the Great Fairy was a great warrior, one who had once struck fear into the hearts of his foes.

Beside her, she faintly heard Trow gasp, but Kaikara was fascinated by the intensity and the power she felt from their new friend. It scared her, but it was strangely attractive as well.

He Who Soars looked sharply at Kaikara, and despite herself, she finally drew back. "Power intrigues you," he said, his voice not quite cold, but forbidding. She blinked, as was her habit when something took her aback, and she could only stare. "I can feel your heart, little warrior, and you like the idea of power. Power is not evil, but always remember this when you seek it: Ganondorf and Ghirahim, and all tyrants who have sought to rule this land also love power. This love of power, and the willingness to use it at any cost, is what has enabled Ganondorf to possess a piece of the Goddess' gift—the Triforce of Power."

He glanced at Kaikara's right hand, and Kaikara felt a strange tingle—the same tingle she had felt when she touched the Triforce symbol on the Master Sword.

She looked down, slightly alarmed, and she cried out in shock. A faint light glowed on her skin, a shape like the Triforce itself, the right-hand triangle glowing the most fiercely; it was from this that the tingle of energy buzzed. Kaikara gaped at it. Trow moved over to peer at it, but he looked more curious than astonished, and she felt vaguely irritated that he should be so calm when she was struck speechless.

Kaikara looked back up to He Who Soars, whose expression had softened a little. "You did not know, did you? Do you not realize why Prince Iskander could carry but not wield that blade? Only those from the Hero's bloodline can wield the Master Sword, and those of evil heart cannot so much as touch it without suffering pain."

Kaikara raised her hand, her expression still drawn up in bewildered shock. "But—my hand!"

He Who Soars smiled. "You bear the Triforce of Courage, Kaikara."

The Triforce…. Kaikara looked back at her hand, then glanced back at the hilt of the Master Sword. She was startled to see that it was glowing. "The sword…it was in the sword!"

The Great Fairy smiled. "Yes. And when you touched the Triforce carved upon its blade, its power transferred to you. Trow holds the Triforce of Wisdom, a gift handed down through his own bloodline from his father and his father's mother before him."

Trow stared. He Who Soars nodded gently at Trow's left hand and the boy looked down at it, his eyes widening as the light glowed there, too. He rubbed it, slightly alarmed, and Kaikara laughed. The Triforce of Wisdom—of course it was. She found she was not very surprised. Trow let out a delighted, amazed giggle.

He Who Soars smiled at the boy then turned back to Kaikara, his expression serious and stern once more. "But beware, young Hero. Ganondorf holds the Triforce of Power, and power corrupts." Kaikara looked up at the fae, frowning. Wasn't the Triforce something for good people, not wicked ones? "He was once fascinated with power, too…he and all of his bloodline, they who have become vessels for a great hatred that began even before Hyrule was created. Be careful, Kaikara. Because if you let the idea of power get too strong a hold of you, someday it may be you who holds the Triforce of Power."

Kaikara felt numb. She sat there in the Fairy Fountain, chills running up and down her spine. Not even the warm and happy magic of the cavern could keep those chills at bay. To know that her enemy held a piece of the Triforce, to know that he housed an ancient and powerful hatred, that was chilling in and of itself.

But the fairy's words about power…that touched her yet more deeply than any fear of Ganondorf or the corrupted Twili, or even Ghirahim. She looked at Trow, who gazed solemnly back…and she nodded. She understood. And she made a vow, then, that she would never allow herself to be like Ghirahim. Ever. All she had to do was remember how he had tortured Notak and the other guardsman to understand that she could never let herself take that path.

She looked back at He Who Soars, and he also nodded, understanding the run of her thoughts. "Um…creepy?" Kaikara said feebly, and the fairy laughed.

"Yes. But do not let your mind be burdened by this, child; my words are only a warning. Your heart is strong, and your courage bright. I believe that you will overcome your enemies…without and within."

The fairy put a gentle hand on Kaikara's shoulder and she felt incredible warmth and love flood her body. The fairy hovered just above the water once more, and Kaikara stood, taking a big breath. "Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome, little warrior."

Trow looked at the fae for a few minutes…and then could no longer hold himself back. He splashed through the water and threw his arms around the fairy. He Who Soars looked surprised for a moment before laughing softly and hugging the boy back.

"I like you," said Trow, and the simple sincerity in his voice touched even Kaikara.

He Who Soars smiled, bending down to kiss Trow on the top of his head. "And I, you, little one. Lend Kaikara your strength and wisdom, child. She will need it."

Trow turned a little pink, but he nodded, stepping back to beam at the fairy.

Kaikara, meanwhile, had taken off the sword belt and stripped to her undershorts, eager to don her new garments. Trow caught sight of her and began giggling wildly, and Kaikara rolled her eyes, caught between exasperation and amusement. He had seen her in her underwear several times on their journey, but he was still overcome with giggles every time he saw it.

Shaking her head, Kaikara dropped her tunic and shorts onto the stone and pulled on first the tan breeches the fairy had given her. They were comfortable and sturdy, and she smiled. She fastened the laces that secured the breeches, then looked at the chain mail. She cocked her head. "Does the tunic go first, or the chain mail?" she asked.

"Either way," answered He Who Soars, looking faintly amused. "With most chain mail, a warrior usually puts a shirt on beneath it for comfort's sake, but your armor is enchanted, and will be comfortable either way."

"You should but the chain mail on first," said Trow. "Then if you fight people, they might not see it. Then they won't hit you in the head."

It took Kaikara a few moments to decipher this suggestion, but eventually understood. If her opponent saw she was wearing armor, he might aim elsewhere with his weapon, deliberately. "Good idea," she said. She picked up the strangely light armor and slipped it on over her torso. The fairy had spoken true; the armor was not cold and did not pinch her skin. It felt comforting and reassuring. Kaikara grinned broadly as she put on the green tunic, feeling like a real warrior for the first time.

"I like this armor!" she said as she put the belt around her waist and cinched it firmly around her. She sat down to put her boots on, and finally put her sword belt back around her torso. She stood up, and Trow also stood, looking at her.

"It looks neat," he said, grinning. Kaikara grinned back.

He Who Soars had floated back up toward the ceiling, where he seemed the most comfortable. "Now listen," he said. "Many miles north of here lies a very old temple. It is there you must go next. There, you will find the way to defeat Ganondorf."

Kaikara looked up at him, pulling on the pointed hat that had come with her garb. She nodded. "Okay," she said. "The Owl said something about it too."

"Ah, the Owls. They come from the same realm as I and my kind, but they are not bound in this world by fountains and places of power. They will be of great help to you.

"Okay…okay good," said Kaikara. "The temple-is it the ruins on the map the Mogmas gave me?"

"Yes." The fairy smiled at the mention of the Mogmas, and he said, "The Mogmas are good people, Kaikara. I speak with them often as they search for treasure and adventure. They will be your allies."

Kaikara also smiled, remembering her time with the strange, subterranean people. "Yeah they are," she agreed. "They're my friends."

He Who Soars nodded. "It is time for you to go now, Kaikara," he said. "You must travel to the ruins of which the Owl spoke. There you will find the way to your first trial—the sword you carry is mighty, but it must be tempered further to gain the strength you will need to help you defeat they who threaten the land of Hyrule…in this time and many others. "You and Trow have a long, hard journey ahead of you. Be true to one another and keep each other safe. My heart goes with you."

Kaikara had the urge to run and hug the fae as Trow had, but He Who Soars was far too high up to do that now. So instead she waved, and the fairy knew her warmth and friendship. "Bye, He Who Soars."

"Farewell, travelers." He Who Soars waved jauntily, zoomed downward, and disappeared into the waters of the fountain. The water eddied for a few moments, then became still once more. Some of the light went out of the cavern.

"C'mon," said Kaikara. She was reluctant to leave the fountain, but she knew she had to. They had a job to do.


	11. The Ruins

**Chapter 11: The Ruins**

The days passed, and the young travelers neared their destination, the Temporal Ruins. Kaikara wished she had thought to ask the fae what "temporal" meant, because she still did not know, but Trow said they would probably find out when they got there. The comment seemed strangely sinister.

Their supplies ran out again, but the map showed them nearby water sources, and Kaikara was able to hunt for food. There were more creatures here, and she was able to use Trow's bow to hunt enough to keep them well fed. There were berries and greens again that they could eat, and so they stayed relatively healthy. Kaikara had even found a plant that she knew the Healers put in their Red Potions and it helped hasten the healing of their injuries.

Trow did not hunt. He had tried it early in their journey, but he was a gentle child, and it upset him greatly. At first Kaikara had been exasperated, but now she understood. It was all right; Trow helped her prepare the meat, and she didn't give him any trouble about it. He also seemed to be very good at finding the purple berries that seemed to be common in this area. Kaikara hoped that they would grow near Woodvalley—they were delicious.

The terrain began to change as they traveled closer and closer to the Temporal Ruins. The fields began to be choked out by stone and hard-packed dirt. There was little vegetation, but there were little streams cutting through the rock everywhere. That was a relief, but Kaikara hoped that food would not be a problem.

She needn't have worried. The area was rocky and desolate, but there were plenty of wildlife. Two days into this region, Kaikara was able to shoot a small, deer-like creature with antlers nearly as big as its body. As often happened when she hunted, Kaikara felt a pang of guilt for having taken the creature's life, and she knelt down next to the cooling body. "Sorry," she whispered to it. "And…thanks." That was a habit she had gotten from her father. He and the others warriors always thanked their prey when they hunted, for giving their life.

The deer was small enough for the two of them to drag it back to their temporary camp, gutting it several yards away so as not to soil their sleeping area. Trow made a horrible face, and Kaikara didn't blame him. It smelled terrible. This was nothing unusual, as innards never smelled nice, but Kaikara did not think she would ever get used to it.

Kaikara was glad they had found the deer, though. They were able to eat well and even save some of it for later. She only knew the vaguest thing about drying meat, but she did her best, tucking the smoky meat into the leather pouch Trow had brought.

Kaikara had been trying out her Mogma Mitts, digging at random intervals, especially when they settled down to sleep or rest. She had not found any major treasure, but she _had_ found a rupee or two that had been dropped long ago and been swallowed by the flora. She also found that digging a shallow hole for them to nestle in was a cool and welcome relief in the heat of the summer days.

She liked these Mogma Mitts. A lot.

Kaikara could see the ruins, now, and they were creepy. It had once been a magnificent building, with colored-glass windows and archways, but now it was a run-down remnant, a derelict sitting in the middle of the barren ground. She shivered. "Why are we going there, again?"

It was not a serious question, and Trow did not answer. But she could see he was just about as thrilled to see the place as she was. She sighed. "Well…come on. I bet we'll get there tomorrow."

She was right. The night that they camped out within hours of the ruins was the creepiest night she had ever endured. The moon was not quite full, but there was quite enough light to throw strange shadows and shed its cold light on the eeriest parts of the ruins and its grounds. There was some sort of bird in the area with a spooky call, and it woke Kaikara several times during the night. Trow did not sleep well, either, keeping as close to Kaikara as possible. She wondered what could possibly have happened to make this area such a forbidding place. Or maybe it had always been that way.

The next morning, after they had eaten, Trow and Kaikara arrived. They stood before the forgotten temple, somehow feeling the years it had stood in neglect and desolation. They stood before a crumbling doorway that had once framed a fine wooden door. The wood was mostly rotted out, now, the brass handle lying to one side, filthy and scraped, and the doorway gaped like a twisted maw. On one level of her mind, Kaikara was not in the slightest bit thrilled about being here, but on another she could not wait to go in and explore. She and Trow might be the first people to have come here in years, maybe decades!

"Ew," said Trow, shivering a little.

Kaikara agreed. "C'mon," she said quietly. "It'll be okay." Kaikara bit her lip, took a very deep breath, and the two of them went inside.

The first room was creepy. Light poured through the holes left by the broken, colored windows, and through the remaining shards as well, casting alternate bars of white and rainbow light on the walls and floor. It would have been pretty, had not the floor been strewn with dust and debris, nor the walls peeling and cracked, nor the room filled with floating dust. As it was, the room only looked gloomy and sinister and a little surreal. There was a single door leading from this foyer into the rest of the building. The wooden door was still attached to the jamb, but only barely, and when Kaikara grasped its edge to pull it open, the hinges came free. The door fell to the side, and Trow and Kaikara had to jump aside to avoid it falling on their heads. They giggled nervously and stepped through the door.

It was dark inside. Kaikara stopped, blinked, and then laughed a little. Of course it was going to be dark inside. It wasn't as if the lamps would be blazing for the bugs and the rats, after all. Kaikara fished their lantern out of her duffel and Trow lit it. Kaikara discovered delightedly that the Mogmas had replenished their lantern fuel. She thought they might need it here.

Trow asked if he could hold the lantern. When Kaikara handed him the lantern, giving him a curious look, Trow replied that he wanted Kaikara to have her hands ready in case she had to draw her sword. She had not thought of this and was glad that he had. She also found it was easier to see when the lantern was not so close to her eyes.

They stood in a dismal hallway. Kaikara heard scurrying movements all around her and it made her shiver. Rats or mice, she supposed, but here in this place, even those little creatures sounded horrifying. Trow drew nearer her and she put a hand briefly on his shoulder. There were three doors in this hallway to choose from, and she looked down to see which door Trow wanted to try first.

The boy shrugged, and pointed to the first one. It was as good as any. Kaikara crept up on the door, as if it might attack her like the last one tried to, but this one seemed in yet better repair than the other. It was unlocked, and Kaikara opened it easily. She reached back, ready to draw her sword at the slightest threat.

But when Trow shone the lantern inside, all that was there were shelves and a few ancient linen items. It was a closet. Kaikara took a deep breath and turned to the other doors; she thought at this rate she might die of fright before they got anywhere near the inside.

The strongest of the doors was locked, and Kaikara could not budge it. Trow kicked it, and Kaikara cursed at it, but those didn't help much, either. The last door had been locked, as the knob would not turn, but the wood was splintery and brittle, and Kaikara was able to shoulder it open. She spilled into the next room, nearly falling on her face, having to stagger to catch her balance. Trow crept in with her, and Kaikara looked around at the room they had stepped into.

The room was huge. It was not completely dark here, as the high ceiling had a few holes in it that let in scant light, and Kaikara could see that it had once been magnificent. Tapestries, now rotting and torn, hung limply on the walls. There were cracked benches for people to sit on, and even some balconies with seats. There was a raised area at the front, where Kaikara supposed whoever led the prayer ceremonies stood. That was what a temple was for, wasn't it?

And it was creepy.

The floor was littered with dirt and leaves from outside, as well as a few chunks of masonry and wood from the places that had begun to crumble. Trow held the lantern low so that they could pick their way through the mess. Kaikara in particular had to be careful of the sharp bits, since she was still barefooted. At least there was no glass in here that she could see.

"Look," Trow whispered. He nodded toward one of the walls, where sat another door. The door was situated below one of the balconies, and had the Triforce symbol above it. Kaikara looked further and saw two other doors, similarly marked. One was directly behind the altar.

"I see. I sure wish that Owl coulda told me _what_ I have to find here. And where it is. This is a huge place!"

"Let's just try doors," said Trow. "And we can see what's behind them."

Kaikara nodded, and headed for the nearest of the doors, the first Trow had spotted. But before she could reach it, a sudden screech above her head made her cry out in surprise and duck down by instinct. Something swooped above her head, hissing, and she stumbled back. Trow raised the lantern and Kaikara caught sight of leathery wing, of long fangs, and glowing eyes. "Keese!" she hissed. She hated Keese! She came across them in the forests sometimes, and they were extremely territorial. They had sharp teeth, fierce claws, and quick reflexes.

More fluttering caught Kaikara's attention and she whirled. She and Trow had disturbed a small flock of the beasts, and now they were flapping bout agitatedly. One by one, they located the intruders and dove at them.

Kaikara gave another yell and ducked aside, dragging Trow with her, and looked frantically around for a weapon. She didn't want to swing around the Master Sword, just in case she hit Trow, but she had to do something! One of the Keese clutched at her arm, digging its talons into her arm, and she yelled in pain. She grabbed the creature and threw it away from her, and finally drew the sword. "Get back!" she told Trow, and the boy scuttled away. He hastily put the lantern down on one of the half-rotted benches and grabbed for his bow.

The Keese were not nearly so easy to hit as the shadowbeings had been. They were not as big a threat, and not even as clever, but they were quick and erratic, and they were able to dive at the two of them in turn. While one dove, the others swirled around to repeat their own attacks. Kaikara snarled as she swung on them, trying to knock the little beasts out of the air, but they had an almost supernaturally quick perception and could avoid the blade.

Trow fired his arrows at the Keese, but hitting them with a bow was even more difficult. He hit one, more by luck than skill.

"Just run for the door!" Kaikara cried, scratched up and frustrated. Trow grabbed his bow and the lantern and sprinted for the door, managing to end down and scoop two of his arrows off of the floor. He was getting low on arrows.

Kaikara took a final swing before following after Trow, who had already hit the door with his shoulder. He fumbled with the knob, wrenching it, and the door flew open. Kaikara nearly dove inside the room beyond it, spinning around to shut the door after them. Her face was twisted in frustrated fury; the Keese attack had been maddening. "Those little—" She sputtered, not able to think of a curse word bad enough to express her frustration.

She scowled, jamming the Master Sword back into its scabbard, and rubbed the worst of the scratches, the one on her upper arm. It itched abominably, and Kaikara vaguely hoped that the Keese had no diseases.

Trow was staring at something. When he reached out to tug her arm, she saw his hand was shaking. 'What now?' she thought frantically, spinning around, her heart rate speeding up once more. A dark figure loomed before them, the lantern's light glinting off of metal armor. Kaikara yelled and drew her sword once more, stabbing at the menacing figure.

Her sword clanged off of the metal and did no damage, but that did not matter. Kaikara had already realized what she had just attacked, and she began to laugh. Trow gave her a confused look, but when he got a better view of their enemy, he also started to giggle.

It was nothing but an empty set of armor.

Not even a whole set, either, Kaikara realized, once her giddy laughter had subsided enough for her to check it out. It was only the top half, with a chest place, pauldrons, gauntlets, and a helmet. It had seemed so tall because it was hung up on a sturdy wooden post to keep it up off of the stone floor. Another snicker hissed out of her throat, and it was a release of fear as much as amusement. She couldn't even defeat a suit of armor!

Kaikara sheathed the blade again and looked around the room, searching for torches or lanterns. She found two of the former, flanking the door, and pointed them out to Trow. They were too high for either of them to reach, but Kaikara hunted around until she found a long, wooden stick that had once been part of a weapon of some kind. She held the end in their lantern's flame until the dry end blazed, then lifted it up to the torches on the wall. They flared into life, and the room was lit in their warm glow.

There were three other torches in the room and Kaikara lit them all before shaking out the fire on the end of her stick. Trow put out the lantern to save oil, and Kaikara made a mental note to grab one of the torches to bring into the other rooms of the temple.

Kaikara and Trow stood in an armory. Trow looked very interested in the ancient weapons and armor and began exploring the room right away, but Kaikara only blinked for a few moments. What the heck was an armory doing in a temple? Surely there was never need to use any of these weapons here, was there? Was it not truly a temple? Maybe it was a fortress or something?

She shook her head. There was no way she was going to figure it out, so she stopped trying so she didn't get a headache. Instead, she joined Trow in exploring the room.

Kaikara loved it. It was full of weapons, some familiar, others strange. There were blades of all sizes, some in worse shape than others, and though Kaikara did not need a second blade, she could not resist trying some of them out. There was even a huge, old broadsword that was taller than she was, and she tried to heft it. She could not raise it holding it by the hilt only; it was too heavy.

Trow was more interested in the armor. He tried on several pieces of it, but it was all adult sized, and there was none that he could really use. He was having fun trying them, though, and Kaikara thought she would try some on, too.

She spotted a short-sleeved shirt of chain mail and her eyes widened in delight. She had always wanted chain mail armor! She set the broadsword down on the floor and went over to the shirt, which was draped over a vague, man-shaped wooden form. She took hold of the shoulders and tried to lift the shirt from its form, but it was heavier than she could have imagined! She grunted, pulling back, and had to dive aside as she pulled the entire thing over, with the shirt was still mostly on the wooden form. Trow looked amused.

"Forget it," she muttered. If it was that hard to simply lift, there was no way she was going to wear it.

Kaikara did, however, find something that she _could_ use in that armory. In one corner was a collection of shields. There were shields of all kinds, with wooden, and metal, and ones that had both, but most were too big for Kaikara to wield. There were two, however, that were smaller. Kaikara did not know if they were for younger trainees or simply a smaller shield for an adult, but there was one that Kaikara liked the look of.

The shield was of a very hard, yet fairly light wood of a type that had weathered the years quite well. It was edged in metal, and the front had a simple dragon-shape on it, a common device for shields and armor in Hyrule. Kaikara examined it happily for a few moments, noting it had clips that she could use to secure it to her scabbard for when she was not fighting. She saw that they were designed to release quickly for emergency use.

Happy with her find, Kaikara carried it over to where Trow was trying on a helmet that made him look like his head was too big for his body. Kaikara snorted laughter. "I bet you can't even see through that."

Trow shook his head, and the helmet wobbled comically. "I can't," he agreed, taking it off. He set the helmet onto a nearby shelf, then pointed up at one of the walls. There was a wooden board with hooks on it, and dangling from one of these hooks was a ring of keys.

Kaikara felt a rush of excitement. "Oo!" she said. "Maybe one of them unlocks that room in the front!"

Trow nodded. "Yeah! But I can't reach it."

Kaikara could not reach it either, but that wasn't a problem. She simply hunted around until she found a sturdy pail to overturn and stand on so that she could. The keys were rusty but intact, and they jingled dully in her hand when she took them from the hook. She looked down at Trow, who looked pleased with himself. "Come on, let's go see!" She ran back over to one of the torches she had lit and carefully lifted it from its sconce and headed for the door.

Trow hesitated for a moment, frowning, his head cocked as if he heard something that Kaikara could not. She turned to ask him what was wrong, but he shrugged before she could and followed after.

The two of them picked their way through the rubble of the main room, dashing past the Keese, and back through the door they had taken to get there. Kaikara handed the torch to Trow, then eagerly turned to the door they had not been able to open, set down her duffel, and shoved one of the keys on the ring into the lock.

It would not go in.

"Rats," Kaikara muttered, and tried the next key. And the next. She was halfway through the keys when one of them suddenly slid in, as smooth as if it were brand new, and she put pressure on it. It resisted only a second before turning, and she could feel the locking mechanism shifting.

Trow gave an excited cry, and Kaikara grinned. She reclaimed the key, taking a moment to fasten the ring on her belt, and pulled open the door. Trow held the torch up.

It was a closet, just like the other door, and at first glance, the contents were nothing too exciting. There was some clothing, robes perhaps, and a few religious looking things like incense burners and ancient tomes. But there was an old chest on one of the shelves, and when Kaikara hefted it, she knew it was full. Full of what, she had no clue, but her hopes were up.

Kaikara lugged the chest onto the floor, while Trow slipped by and investigated the closet a bit more. She set the chest down, tried to open it, found it was locked, and grumbled as she removed the key ring from her belt so that she could use it again, This time it took only two keys to find the right one, and Kaikara opened the chest, grimacing as the aged hinges shrieked loudly. "Sheesh," she muttered...and then gaped at what she saw.

Rupees. Lots of them. "Wow!" At first she could only stare, and then she laughed. Rupees! Now they could actually _buy_ supplies if they managed to find a town that hadn't been overrun. And even if not, they could bring the gems back home to their families. "Trow, look, rupees!"

They would not be able to bring them all, Kaikara realized, but they could grab those of the largest denominations. There were several red rupees within, and they were high enough. Her heart leapt as she spotted what might even be a silver rupee, which were worth a hundred of them!

Trow came over, kneeling next to Kaikara. He had something in his hands, and he was grinning. "Can I have some?"

"Well yeah," said Kaikara, as if this had been a silly question. "Look, let's take all the ones we can carry. They're kinda heavy so let's get the highest ones. That silver one, and the red ones. There're some purple ones, too!" It was more money than Kaikara had ever seen in one place.

Trow agreed and the two of them stuffed Rupees in their duffel bags. Kaikara's was beginning to show signs of wanting to tear, and she winced. She was going to have to figure out something else for their gear. A money pouch! That was what she needed. That, she could tie to her belt and it wouldn't weigh down her strained duffel. But for now she'd just have to be careful.

Trow had found another silver rupee and had put it happily in his bag. "I'll give Mama a lot, too."

"Yeah…" There was still more than half of the rupees in the bag when Kaikara decided her duffel would take no more. Her muscles probably would take no more, either, as the gems were small but heavy. Still, she had grown stronger over the past weeks, and it was easier than it would have been even a week ago.

"D'you think this is what the Owl told us to find?" asked Trow.

It was a good question. Kaikara thought about it for a moment, standing up and brushing the crumbles of wood that had stuck to her bare knees. "It could, I guess," she said.

Trow looked at the chest then closed it up, shoving it with some difficulty back into the closet. "I don't think it is," he said. He bent down and retrieved the thing he had found along with the chest and held it up. "I like this little dagger, though, look."

It was an ornamental dagger, not meant to be used, and it was very handsome. The hilt was polished and carved wood, and the blade gleamed in the torch's light. It was small and simple and seemed to fit Trow. "That's perfect for you!" Kaikara exclaimed. She took the torch so that he could put away his rupees and his dagger.

Trow beamed, fixed the dagger onto his belt, and looked very proud of it. Kaikara grinned, clapped him on the shoulder, and looked back inside the main chamber. "Well, c'mon. Let's try those other two rooms. If there's not anything really weird there…." She shrugged. Maybe the Owl was wrong. Maybe there wasn't anything in here but dust and old artifacts.

The room to the left had held the armory. The room behind the altar was made of a solid metal, and had no keyhole. The door to the right was locked and had to be opened by key. Kaikara was cautious stepping into this room. The last time she was _not_ cautious, she'd been attacked by a bunch of annoying Keese.

The first thing they noticed in this room was a stone standing torch just inside the door. "Oh good," he said. He used the hand-held torch to light this one, and saw there were several others on the walls, just as in the armory.

That wasn't all that was in there.

The room looked like the inside of a giant machine, a great, hulking thing with gears and buttons, pipes and lights. There were flat panels of glass that glowed eerily in the room, and Kaikara shivered a little. This was not a machine like any she had ever seen. It was no manual machine, she could see that, but she could see no furnace in the room to power it. Was it for show, only? Did it have a giant wind-up key somewhere?

"What is this?" Kaikara asked, feeling strangely indignant.

Trow shrugged. "I dunno. He looked around a moment, then went to a nearby corner to lean his torch against it. The walls were of stone, and there was no fear of it catching fire.

Kaikara peered at the row of buttons that stood out on one side of the machine. They were painted a bright, dire red, which for some reason made her wary, but equally curious. She looked at them, fidgeting slightly, knowing that messing with mysterious devices was not necessarily a wise thing, but the temptation was overwhelming.

She couldn't stand it. Kaikara set down her duffel, approached the machine, and pushed one of the buttons. She hunched her shoulders, half expecting the thing to come to life and try to kill her, but what happened was nothing. She cocked her head, pushed another button, and then frowned. "I wonder if it's broken."

Trow was investigating the rest of the machine, uninterested in buttons that didn't do anything. He stood on his toes to peer at the little glowing screens (they had _words_ on them, words that changed!) and various dials and gauges. "Hey, look," he said, his tone that of simple curiosity. "There's a big lever."

Kaikara looked over at Trow just in time to see him reach up as far he could, grab a heavy-looking lever that was sticking out of the machine, and pull on it with all his might. The lever did not budge, but before Kaikara could go over to help him, Trow lifted his legs, bracing them against the machine, and putting all of his weight behind the lever.

It suddenly clunked down with a deafening ratcheting sound, dumping Trow onto the stone floor with a grunt of surprise. The machine suddenly buzzed to life with an loud electrical sound that made Trow scream in alarm and scramble away. Kaikara's own heart gave a great lurch in her chest and she, too staggered back, throwing her arms up and instinctively stepping in front of Trow to shield him.

It turned out not to be necessary. The machine did not shoot out arrows, or strike out with mechanical arms, or any of the other things Kaikara was imagining. The lever had simply turned the machine on.

But what did it do?

Kaikara lowered her arms, and Trow stood up, looking sheepish. Kaikara laughed nervously and went over to the machine. The two glass screens had changed colors. Now they were black, and electric green print shone on the surface of one of them. The other had an outline of a human hand. Staring at the screens in fascination, Kaikara touched one gently. Nothing happened except for a faint swirling effect beneath her fingers, as if the glass were like cloth and the surface beneath some viscous liquid.

"Neat!" Trow said, peering over her arm. "What does it say?"

The print was very archaic Hylian, but if Kaikara squinted at it, she could make out most of the words. "Place…hand…on...dia—day…" She shook her head, frustrated; she could not make out the last word. Its meaning was obvious, though, and Kaikara looked at the hand outline. She hesitated, and then placed her left hand on it.

The screen made a beeping sound, which startled her, and the hand outline went orange. The message on the right-hand screen changed:

"Access…denied," she read haltingly. "Please…inset? Instet?" Her brow drew down as she concentrated, trying to make sense of the words. "You—key—insert! I bet that's that word—insert key. But…."

"Where?" Trow asked, completing Kaikara's own thought.

The two of them looked the machine over, looking for anything that resembled a keyhole, but there was none. Nevertheless, Kaikara tried jamming various keys in all the crevices that she could find, stopping only when one such crack sparked electricity and burned her hand. It was lucky for her the key was not a material that would have conducted that electricity through her body.

Kaikara gave it a dirty look.

"There's a slot," said Trow uncertainly. "Do you think it needs a special key?"

Kaikara shook her head, gnawing her lip. "Maybe. But where? It could be anywhere! Anyone could have it!" She went back to the buttons and began pushing them again, but the only thing that happened was that the "Access denied" text shone out again and again from the glass panels. She kicked the machine, but that did little except make the ball of her foot sore. She glared and turned her back on it, running her hands through her hair, trying to think of what key this thing wanted!

Trow's gasp made her turn back around. But he was not looking at her, he was looking at her back. "Hold on, hold on," he said, his eyes wide with amazement. He took hold of one of her arms and turned her. Frowning in bewilderment, she let him turn her around to face the door again, and then Trow laughed. "Kaikara! Look. Your sword's glowing."

Glowing? Startled, Kaikara turned her head back and caught the sharp blue glow that shone from the hilt of the sword on her back. She turned as she looked, and the glow faded.

"It's the key!" exclaimed Trow excitedly. "Look, it'll just fit this slot."

Trow was right. The slot they had seen was exactly the same width of the blade of the Master Sword. After a moment, Kaikara took the sword from its sheath, steadied it, and slid it into the strange keyhole. As soon as the etched Triforce at the base of the blade passed beyond the edge of the slot, the whole thing glowed blue—sword, screens, buttons and all.

A deep thunk somewhere within the temple echoed through the room, and Kaikara heard something heavy sliding. She and Trow exchanged a wide-eyed, excited look. "What is it?" Trow asked.

"I dunno—it sounded like it was out there, come on!"

Trow grabbed his torch, they both grabbed their duffels, and hurried out of the room. They could both see with growing excitement that the heavy metal door had slid open! They hurried through the main room, inching about and muttering in order to avoid the Keese—

"Wait, the flock's over there."

"There's that big, sharp piece of bench."

"Careful, don't set that tapestry on fire."

—and soon stood behind the altar, peering in.

For some reason, the torches here were already lit, and that gave Kaikara a very creepy chill. "Trow, the torches—"

Trow frowned, looking back at the machine room. "Maybe the machine lit them."

Kaikara considered this, feeling far less spooked; that had to be it! Surely a machine that could flash words on a piece of glass and run with electricity could light a simple torch. She grinned at Trow, and then stepped through.

The room was large, circular…and empty. Kaikara looked around the room, an indignantly astonished look on her face. It was inconceivable to her that a person would be required to go through all of that trouble just to get into an empty room!

She and Trow stood there for a moment, perplexed, until Kaikara spotted something on the ground. From where she stood, it looked like merely a brick, maybe a chunk of stone. It was unusual enough that she wanted a closer look. She took a step toward the middle of the room when a faint, somehow disturbing jangling sound came from behind her.

Trow flinched and spun around to look behind him as Kaikara also spun around to see and she was confused and alarmed both to see that a strange barrier had sprung into place in the doorway, blocking the way out. It glowed faintly and looked as if it were made of the thinnest glass, with decorative diamond shapes outlined all along it. Trow stared for a moment and then slapped a hand against it. It was solid.

"What IS that?" Kaikara exclaimed, gaping at it. She ran over to the barrier and gave it a good kick, wondering if it could be broken through, but her foot was repelled, as if she had kicked something made of extremely springy rubber. She was knocked off balance and almost fell. "Hey!"

A voice that was not Trow's spoke from within the room—the room that had been as empty as a summertime fireplace a moment before. "We meet again, little warrior." Kaikara knew the voice, and her blood went ice-cold. The two children spun around again to look at he who had spoken.

A man stood at the far end of the room, leaning casually against the wall, his scarlet cape contrasting starkly with his white garb and somewhat darker yet still pallid skin. He was examining his fingernails in a bored, uninterested sort of manner, not even looking at the two kids that he had corralled in this empty room. Kaikara gently pushed Trow back with an extended arm, her icy blood making her feel cold all over. It was the demon lord Ghirahim.

And they were trapped with him.


	12. Ghirahim

**Chapter 12: Ghirahim**

Kaikara felt frantically behind her once more, hoping that just maybe the barrier would give, but it was as solid as steel. She swore, then moved again in front of Trow.

"Kaikara, who is it?" Trow's voice was high and tinny.

Grimly, she answered, "It's Ghirahim." Kaikara did not take her eyes off of the white-clad figure.

Ghirahim finally turned to look at her and smirked. He gave an elaborate bow and said, "How ecstatic I am to see you again—and you remembered my name. I am flattered. Of course I prefer to be called 'Lord Ghirahim'…but I suppose I won't be too picky." He stood up and stepped toward her. Kaikara's every muscle was tensed and ready to move, and her mind was trying to fight off panic. "Now, now, there's no need to look so scared, I'm not going to hurt you." He considered, and then added, "Unless you anger me."

Kaikara didn't like the sound of that. "What do you want?" she asked, fear making her voice tight and hurried.

The demon lord waved a hand in a dismissive gesture and said, "Oh I think we're getting a bit ahead of the game, don't you? I've spent so much time finding you, I thought we've have a nice little catch-up session."

Along with the fear, Kaikara felt what she had when first she saw the creature: she could not _stand_ him! He was smug and annoying and made her fist itch with the desire to punch the creep right in his smug face.

Said Ghirahim, "Who's your little friend?" He nodded to where Trow hovered, partially shielded by Kaikara's body.

Kaikara moved fully in front of him. "None of your business!" She didn't like how the almost bored casualness of his expression hardened into something like brewing anger, but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him Trow's name if he didn't already know it. "What do you want?" Not liking to be flat against the strange barrier Ghirahim had erected, Kaikara edged away from it, closer to the middle of the room. Trow scuttled behind her once more. She felt him moving and hoped that he was not going to do anything that would get him (or her) hurt.

Ghirahim let an exasperated sigh, throwing his hands up into the air. "Oh, you are so boring! Fine! We'll get right down to business." He nodded to Kaikara, his eyes shifting to just above her shoulder. "The Master Sword. Give it to me…" His face broke into a terrifying grin, "…and I'll not have to…chastise you for defying me."

He stood a little straighter, looking down at Kaikara with an intensity that made her uneasy. His unnatural eyes made his gaze that much more unsettling. Kaikara glanced back once to the hilt of the Master Sword, grasped it, and pulled it out a little ways. She looked back to Ghirahim, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why?"

Ghirahim's smile dropped from his face. "No more questions, child. Give me the sword, or face my wrath." His smug, playful tone had turned ice-cold. He was dangerous, Kaikara could tell this; dangerous and cruel and formidable. But she would not give up this weapon, a blade that had become a friend, the spirit he could so clearly feel within it having bonded with her own. It was for her only to wield, and she would not give it the monster who stood before her.

Kaikara resisted the urge to bite her lip, trying to show as little fear as possible, and unsheathed the blade. She saw the demon's expression lighten a little, leaning back toward smug and light-hearted, but when Kaikara held the weapon ready instead of giving it to him, he narrowed his eyes.

"No," said Kaikara.

Ghirahim hissed furiously. "Oh why must you heroes be so damned _stubborn?"_ He clenched his fists and strode toward her, looking angrier than anything Kaikara had ever seen. She took an involuntary step back, and raised the sword, threatening. The demon seemed not to notice or care. "I try to be nice, I try to give you the chance to escape with your life, and you refuse!" His tone said that it was unfathomable to him that anyone could have refused such a generous offer.

Ghirahim tensed. Kaikara shoved Trow back. "Look out!" Trow scuttled away just as Ghirahim lunged, moving faster than Kaikara had expected, launching a kick at her midsection that connected solidly enough to knock her back against the wall. She was right; the chain mail had not given her much protection from the blow. She cried out, gasping, and dove to one side as Ghirahim struck again. It was like fighting a snake!

A move from the demon caught her eye and she swung the Master Sword sideways, connecting with Ghirahim, who snarled in fury and pain, and she staggered backwards from the recoil. She forced in a huge, gasping breath and looked around wildly. Ghirahim had disappeared! From several feet away, Trow stood holding his bow, looking wildly around. "Where is he?" he cried.

Teleportation! Kaikara threw herself at the floor in time to avoid another bone-jarring kick from the demon lord, who had appeared silently behind her. She scrambled to her feet and thrust her blade at him, but he turned, easily evading it, and caught—actually caught—the blade with his hands! He groaned in pain, but held on, his black eyes wide with hatred.

"HEY!" Kaikara cried, startled and outraged. She yanked back on the blade, but Ghirahim was strong. He held it with his palms together, pulling back, trying to disarm her. Kaikara clung to the hilt, twisting it as hard as she could, and the demon let it go before it could slice into his hands. Kaikara lunged with the sword again, but Ghirahim leapt back.

Kaikara jumped back also, putting some distance between her and Ghirahim, breathing heavily from the exertion of fighting this powerful enemy. In contrast, Ghirahim did not seem the slightest bit taxed by the fight. In fact he looked amused. "Tiring yet, little girl?" he taunted, his tone light and condescending. "Do you really think a child like you could defeat me in battle?"

Kaikara did not answer the demon, but she couldn't argue with him, even to herself. He was strong, skilled, and fast. Kaikara was…not. She wondered, briefly, why he had not simply killed her and taken the blade. Was it possible the fight had not been as easy on him as he professed? She remembered then what He Who Soars had said, that a being of evil could not wield it. Did Ghirahim perhaps know this also?

She could not spend time thinking about it, not now. She caught movement, and knew Trow had gotten his bow out and ready, but she did not look in his direction, not wanting to draw attention to him. Instead, she glared daggers at Ghirahim.

The demon looked less amused.

"You are making me downright frowny!" he complained, in the petulant voice of a spoiled little boy. "That sword can't seriously mean so much to you that you'd die for it, can it?" He disappeared suddenly, and Kaikara's eyes widened as she spun around, frantically scanning for the demon for only a second before something hit her in the left arm, at first burning, then sinking a horrible pain into it. Kaikara screamed in shock and pain and staggered back. An arrow protruded from the skin—one of Trow's! It had caught her just below where the chain mail stopped.

She looked up and across the room to Trow's horrified face. His mouth had dropped open, his eyes widening in dismay, and Kaikara suddenly understood what had happened. Trow had shot his arrow and Ghirahim had disappeared just in time for the arrow to pass by where it had stood. The next thing in the arrow's path had been Kaikara.

She cursed energetically and sprinted several steps to one side, vowing not to stand on Trow's exact opposite again if she could help it. She looked at the arrow shaft, sickened by the sight of it coming out of her own skin.

Before her stressed mind could try to think of what to do about it, a terrible laugh echoed throughout the room. Kaikara hunched her shoulders, her eyes darting in all directions. A whoosh sounded behind her, but not close, and she spun to face Ghirahim again, her right hand curling tightly around the hilt of the blade. But Ghirahim was not looking at Kaikara; he was looking at Trow. "An excellent shot, little archer!" Ghirahim giggled. "You're certainly making my job easier."

Kaikara snarled at the look of guilt and horror on Trow's face and she glared at the demon lord. "Shut up, you jerk!" she growled. Her arm throbbed and she tried very hard to ignore it. She did not dare try to remove the arrow, not with Ghirahim standing right there, and so she was going to have to endure the pain. Her fury and the adrenaline that went with it helped. Ghirahim's eyes widened in rage, and Kaikara added, "Leave him alone!"

The demon's unnatural eyes peered at her, the hatred in them chilling Kaikara from head to toe. He stood up straight, raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. Kaikara frowned briefly, not understanding what he was doing, but then she saw five or six dark shapes swirling around Ghirahim's head. He smiled, and flicked his hand toward her.

Kaikara let a yell of startled fear as the shapes flew at her, fast, and she could only flinch and lurch to one side in response. One of the shapes struck her side and fell, stopped by her armor, another slashed her right arm, and yet another opened a gash on her leg. She screamed, choking back a sob of terror, and a second later, she was on the floor, having tripped over something in the middle of the floor—the little stone pedestal she had seen earlier. She could see markings on the side of it but had no time to look at them.

"Kaikara, the shield!" Trow called, his voice high with terror.

Trow let another arrow go, and Ghirahim was slower dodging this one. Kaikara cursed her own stupidity and scrambled to her feet, yanking the shield off her back, jamming her left arm through the straps. She clenched her teeth, groaning at the pain moving the injured arm caused her, but when Ghirahim appeared behind her and sent another volley of the little daggers at her, she managed to raise the shield in time to deflect most of them. One cut open a gash just under the ledge of her jaw and she growled in pain. Blood began to seep into the collar of the green tunic she wore.

Trow fired his next arrow and hit. The arrow sank into Ghirahim's shoulder and he whirled, eyes flashing fury at Trow, and Kaikara didn't waste the opportunity. As Ghirahim summoned yet more of the daggers, hurling them at Trow, Kaikara lunged forward, jabbing with the Master Sword.

She felt a jolt of resistance for only a second, before the blade of the Master Sword stuck firmly into the demon lord's midsection. Ghirahim screamed, a keening sound that was almost as terrible as his laughter, and pulled back from Kaikara's blade. She almost lost her grip on it, stuck in his flesh as it was, but she grabbed it with both hands and pulled back. She was momentarily distracted and sickened to see that Ghirahim's blood was _white_.

She heard a whimper from Trow but could not see if he was okay. She could not take her eyes from Ghirahim, fearing it would mean both of their lives if she let herself be taken by surprise again.

Ghirahim's rage was almost a solid thing, one that burned like fire. Kaikara backed away from him despite herself. "You will regret that, Sheikah brat," he said, and despite the fury etched in every muscle of his face, his voice was low, calm, and ice cold. Kaikara swallowed hard. She wasn't sure how he knew of her Sheikah heritage, but in her current state could not wonder long. She clenched her teeth and took a step forward.

Trow shot another arrow, but missed. Ghirahim turned for Trow, lunging at the boy, and Kaikara cried, "NO!" Her muscles were coiled springs, and she jumped at Ghirahim, swiping the blade across the small of his back. Ghirahim howled, fell briefly to his knees…and disappeared. Only his voice remained, echoing sinisterly in the empty room: "This is not over, Sheikah!"

He was gone. Kaikara could feel his presence leave, and the barrier that had trapped them in the room disintegrated, shattering into the diamond shapes that composed it before they, too disappeared. Kaikara gaped at the place where Ghirahim had stood, her entire body trembling with weakness, and then a frightening faintness came over her. She dropped the Master Sword and collapsed to her knees, taking a big breath, closing her eyes, trying to stave off the faintness.

The wound in her neck throbbed horribly, and she groaned, tears streaming from her yes. She didn't know how long she had been crying, but her face was wet with the tears. She clutched the injury as Trow ran over. She looked at him, trying to see if he had been injured, and saw that he had. He was bleeding from one arm, and the leg on the same side. But it seemed he had been able to avoid the daggers a little better than she had. He had been much farther away.

Kaikara was scared. Was she going to die? Had she been hurt very badly? As the adrenaline faded from the conflict, the pain was getting worse, and she was beginning to panic. Along with everything else, the thought of Ghirahim returning now, when she was so weak….

Trow's face was as white as chalk, and he stood up, running toward the door. Kaikara gaped, her eyes wide—was he running away? Was he-?

But it had been foolish to think he would abandon her. Despite his sheltered life, the child had shown courage comparable to any guardsman in Hyrule, and Kaikara felt shame to think he would leave her there. Later she would realize it was her fear and faintness from blood loss that had scrambled her thinking, but she still could not help but feel guilty.

Trow had grabbed something from his duffel and run back to Kaikara, who was even having trouble staying up on her knees. She let herself sit down on the floor, feeling weak and nauseated. She looked at what Trow had grabbed and blinked, almost laughing. It was one of the little bottles of red potion! How could she have forgotten that Trow had brought them?

Kaikara smiled gratefully and reached for the bottle, but Trow frowned, bit his lip, and drew it back. He glanced at Kaikara's arm, where the arrow still stuck out. "H-hold on," said Trow. He stood up, and before Kaikara had time to say a single word, Trow had grabbed the arrow and pulled it as hard as he could. A tearing, ripping pain went through Kaikara's arm, all the way to the wrist, and she screamed. She let go of the wound in her neck and clutched her arm, which gushed blood. She cursed, outrage only momentarily blotting out the pain.

Looking yet paler, Trow grabbed up the bottle of red potion and with some effort, uncorked it. He pressed the bottle into Kaikara's hand and she finally understood. Had she downed the potion while the arrow was still in her arm—it might have healed around the shaft. She did not like to think what it might feel to try and remove it then.

Trow, also crying now, sat down very near her, wrapping his arms around his knees, and Kaikara drank the potion in three gulps. It tasted surprisingly sweet…in fact it was sickeningly so. Already nauseated from her injuries and her terror, Kaikara felt her stomach clench unhappily as the potion hit it. She locked her throat, closing her eyes, willing herself not to throw up.

Moments passed, and Kaikara began to feel an amazing thing. The pain in the worst of her injuries, her arm and her neck, began to subside. It did not go away completely, but it eased down to a level that she could endure. She gasped in a ragged breath, opening her eyes and gaping at her arm. It was still covered in blood, but there was no sign of the ragged hole that had been there.

Kaikara could only gape. She had known that red potion could heal wounds, but she had thought that they took _time_. But this—this had knitted her wounds together within moments, like someone sewing up a tear in cloth! In disbelief, she slapped at the hurt part. It twinged, but did not really hurt, and the skin was smooth.

She turned to Trow, who huddled against her, and put an arm around him. He let out a sob and turned his face to her and she held him, rocking him a little. Her own tears had stopped, but they could start up again at any time. Her body and her mind were both still trying to deal with what had happened.

They could not stay there much longer. Kaikara did not how badly she had injured the demon lord Ghirahim. Had he been a mortal man, Kaikara's blow might have been lethal, but he was no mortal man. The longer they stayed there, the longer they risked being attacked again. And this time, Kaikara was sure, Ghirahim would kill them.

"C'mon," she said in a soft voice. "We gotta go. Now."

She expected Trow to protest, but he did not. He only sniffed, his chest hitching, and got shakily to his feet. Kaikara grimaced in anticipation as she set her hand down on the floor to help push herself up. It hurt, but not as bad as she had thought it would. The slashes she had taken from Ghirahim's thrice-damned daggers hurt the most, and she saw that the minor ones had been only half healed. She guessed there had not been enough potion to heal her further. At least it had taken care of the worst wounds. Those were the ones she had been afraid would kill her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, brushing her blood-stained hair from her eyes. It was longer than ever and it just fell right back in her face.

Trow nodded. "Yeah. Just got cut. We-w-we can—use the bandages."

Kaikara hugged Trow briefly…and then looked to the middle of the floor. The little hunk of stone was still there, the only feature in the room that was noticeable. Remembering the markings she had glimpsed after tripping on it, Kaikara knelt unsteadily on the floor and peered at them. The markings were little round dots, etched onto a band of five lines. She frowned, having no idea what the markings meant.

"What is this?" she muttered, scowling. Had she come all this way, had she survived a battle with a powerful enemy, only to be halted by a message she could not read?

Trow knelt next to her, and his expression lightened inexplicably. "It's music," he said quietly. "Notes…it's a little song."

A song? Kaikara looked at Trow for a moment, before reaching down to grasp the little wooden flute that still hung from her waist. It was amazingly undamaged by the battles she had fought, and she removed it from her belt.

Kaikara did not know how to read music. "Here," she said to Trow. "You should play it."

Trow took the flute agreeably enough and sat down beside the little stone plinth. He peered at the notes for a moment before bringing the flute to his lips and playing the melody etched there. The tune was simple, pretty, and somehow chilling. Kaikara's arms broke into gooseflesh and she stared at the notes in fascination. She felt she could fall asleep to this melody, especially played on the low and mellow tones of her flute.

The plinth flashed brightly, but nothing else happened. Crushing disappointment swept over her and she felt like crying. They had come to a dead end—there was nothing more they could do, nothing else to try….

A touch at her arm made her jump a little, and she looked down to see that Trow was holding the flute out to her. "You try it."

Kaikara made an impatient noise. "I told you, I can't read music."

"I know," said Trow, looking timid in the face of Kaikara's frustration. She took a big breath and tried to get a hold of her anger. "But you know how to make the notes…remember? All the notes here I already taught you. You can do it. I'll help you."

She looked at him a moment before taking the flute and sighing softly. She might as well. What else could she do? "Okay," she finally said. She took a shaky breath, brought the flute to her lips, and looked to Trow.

Trow held his hands out as if he were playing an invisible flute, showing her the correct fingering for the first note. It was a note she recognized, and Kaikara blew air through the flute, making the plinth to flash once more. Excitement chased away her frustration and she looked to Trow eagerly for the next note.

Kaikara found that after two or three of the notes, she did not need his instruction. She had learned enough to be able to sound out the notes, and her fingers moved almost of their own accord. The haunting but beautiful tune sounded solemnly in the empty room.

She finished the song, and as the notes died, a wide slot suddenly appeared in the stone before her. Kaikara gasped, staring. The notes flashed brightly, then disappeared, and an etching of the Triforce took its place. The slot looked exactly like the one that was in the machine in the other room, and she gave Trow an astonished look. He turned to her, wide-eyed, and gestured eagerly at the pedestal.

Kaikara rubbed her throbbing head, wishing it would stop hurting, and bent gingerly to pick up her sword. She hauled herself painfully to her feet, biting her lip nervously. Now that she had time to look at it, she saw the Triforce symbol that was etched onto the side of it was glowing faintly. This was what they were here for, all right, she thought. It had to be. "Okay…" she said. "C'mere next to me."

Trow crept over and stood beside her, and Kaikara looked at the Master Sword. She took a big breath, lifted the sword with arms that felt like they might fall off at any second from fatigue, and slid the sword into the stone slot. As before, it fit in the slot perfectly. Kaikara was about to twist the sword as she had before, expecting it was another keyhole, when a strange, almost organic buzzing sound directly behind her made her flinch. Her mind at first thought frantically that Ghirahim had returned, and the sound she heard was one of his strange barriers, and she spun around.

It was no barrier. It was a door.

Kaikara had seen a lot of things disappear and appear in the past weeks, but for some reason she was astonished by this new thing. People and items were amazing enough to come out of nowhere, but a door—a door that seemed to be set into the air itself—was another thing yet! She gaped at it, squinting her eyes to see through a strange, shimmery film that barred the doorway, distorting what might lie beyond it. Sunlight filtered through the placental barrier, which told Kaikara that it led somewhere outside, but she could make out no details.

She and Trow exchanged an uneasy look. Kaikara turned back to the little pedestal, grasped the hilt of the sword, and pulled it out. She looked behind her again to see if the door would disappear. It did not. It hung there still, standing in the middle of the room, a door where no door should be.

"Uh," said Kaikara, her voice unsteady, "…creepy."

Trow nodded vehemently. "Do—do we have to go through?"

But Kaikara could see that Trow already knew the answer. Still, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I think so," she said quietly. "Let's get our stuff."

Trow nodded, and the two of them retrieved their duffels and the few items Trow had scattered when he had gone after the red potions. He tied his bag shut, glanced around the room, and took a moment to scurry about the room, picking up the arrows that had dropped to the ground when Ghirahim disappeared. He was down to four useable shafts and maybe seven arrowheads.

"Maybe we can find a town," said Trow, taking off his quiver to put the arrows in. "I have un-lots of arrows."

Trow's terminology and she doleful way he was looking into his nearly empty quiver made Kaikara laugh. It was a tired, strained sound, but genuine, and she loved him for it. Trow looked up, his old shy smile on his face, and Kaikara hugged him. "C'mon," she said. "Let's go…we're—we're gonna be okay." She was trying to convince herself as well as him.

They picked up their belongings, took one another's hands, and stepped through the shimmering doorway.

Kaikara expected to feel at least some kind of sign that she had passed through the shimmering barrier, but there was nothing. At one second she was in the back room of the Temporal Ruins, and at the next she was standing in the middle of a field covered with wildflowers. The contrast was so stark that she was stunned for several seconds.

Trow yanked on her torn and blood-stained sleeve. She winced, and looked down, shaken out of her shock. "What?" she said, sounding sharper than she meant to. "What is it?"

Trow pointed, and Kaikara looked up. A figure sprinted toward them, running at full speed, and Kaikara tensed. She did not think it was Ghirahim, though he was dressed vaguely similarly; he was shorter and stockier. Whoever it was wore a white romper, a red, square-ish hat, and was running as if his life depended on it. He was close, and he wasn't slowing. Kaikara and Trow each dived to one side as the man lunged for them, but he did not even slow down. He only ran past the two of them, panting, his legs pumping up and down as he ran.

Kaikara and Trow stared at the man's back. "Wait!" Kaikara called, but the man did not reply. He didn't even look around. What had _that_ been about?" She rubbed her aching head.

"Where are we?" Trow asked. He sounded like he had recovered a little from their battle, and Kaikara was glad to hear it. His voice was more puzzled and curious than wary. Kaikara was also recovering, mentally at least, and could think a little more clearly.

"I don't know. Let's just…let's just try to find someplace we can rest." She paused, then added, "Somewhere there's no one around." Until the figured out where the strange doorway had sent them, Kaikara wanted to stay away from everyone.

And thinking of the door….

Kaikara looked around, searching for any sign of the doorway they had gone through, but there was nothing. She felt a little chill when she realized that wherever she and Trow were, they were stranded. The thought that Kaikara might never make it home occurred, and she pushed it violently away. It wasn't a thought she could stand.

She looked grimly around, trying to see anything…a forest, a town, a building. The field was big, but she thought she might see something several miles away to the west. At least she assumed it was west. The sun was heading that way. "Come on," she said.

They went.


	13. Storytime

**Chapter 13: Storytime**

The two of them did not make it to any sort of shelter before it got dark, but that was okay. It was warm out, and the wildflowers they walked through were soft. They would make a decent bed.

They made camp in the middle of the field, spreading the two blankets out on the carpet of flowers, tamping them down so that they would have a level surface to set their things on. Trow lit the lantern and Kaikara got out two of the food pouches. They had some meat and fruit left from the supplies the Mogmas had given them, but they also had the full pouch of the hard nutrition-biscuits. They had tried these biscuits, and found they were not very tasty, so they were saving them for when they had nothing else to eat.

Kaikara helped Trow bind his injuries, and Trow did the same for Kaikara. Between the two of them, they used all of the bandages they had stashed in their little first-aid kit. Kaikara could have healed the rest of her injuries, and Trow's as well, if they were to share the remaining red potion, but she did not want to. They might need it again to save their lives. Kaikara was sure it had already saved hers.

As Kaikara finished binding the injury on her leg, Trow made a sound of woeful realization and sat back, a sheepish grin on his face. Kaikara frowned, wondering what was wrong, when Trow held his arm out, displaying the bracer the Great Fairy had given him. Kaikara gaped at it also and laughed. "I forgot."

"Me too." Trow looked at the bloodstained bandage on his arm, then to those on Kaikara's arm and leg. "Do you think they're 'trivial'?" he asked.

Kaikara did not know. "Well, you could try healing one, I guess…."

"Yeah—then I'll know how much it'll make me tired!" Kaikara remembered that the Great Fairy had said using the bracer would drain Trow's energy. Maybe it was a good idea to find out just how much energy it would take _before_ they needed to use it for something major.

Trow looked at the gem on his wrist for a moment, perplexed, not sure how to proceed. Finally he shrugged, reached over, and took the bandage off of his leg. He grasped his leg gingerly with his right hand, and gasped when the gem on it flashed brightly, even in the sunlight. He took his hand away and the skin of his leg was bloody, but smooth. No scar marred the flesh there.

"Wow!" said Kaikara, impressed. "Are you okay?"

Trow nodded; he_ seemed _okay. He healed the wound on his arm, then looked to Kaikara. "Now you."

Kaikara hesitated before extending her leg. Trow put his hand on it and Kaikara felt the same bizarre "knitting" sensation she had gotten when the red potion healed her. But as she watched, Trow drooped a little, his eyes fluttering shut momentarily. "Whoa," she said, catching him by the shoulders.

Trow blinked and shook his head, and his eyes focused again. "Bleh," he said, raising one hand to rub his eyes. "Guess I healed too much."

"I guess…so I guess we know how much you can do. Forget my arm, okay?"

Trow nodded and lay down. Kaikara looked concerned, but Trow did not sleep; he only seemed to be resting. No, they would not be able to reply on the bracer for healing them unless it was absolutely necessary. It took too much out of him.

Eating supper gave her and Trow a little strength back, though it didn't take any of the miserable soreness. She didn't expect it to, but she wished it would, anyway. Trow had sat up to eat and seemed to feel better, which was a relief.

"Are _you_ okay?' Trow asked. He looked worried.

Kaikara managed a faint smile. "Yeah. Just…sore." She grimaced as her blood-tacky tunic stuck to her skin. "Ew."

Trow looked disgusted as well, and then they both laughed. It was more stress relief than humor, but it still felt good .

"Here," said Trow. He rummaged in his bag and drew out the red traveling cloak he had worn when he first caught up with Kaikara. "Wear this instead."

A good idea. Kaikara unbelted the Master Sword and her belt from her tunic and peeled her sticky tunic off. She used the cleanest parts to wipe the blood from her torso as much as possible before she donned Trow's bright cloak, draping it over the chain mail. It was short, but it covered her torso and the cool breeze did not go through it. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Trow nodded, and rubbed his eyes. They had dark rings under them. He removed his quiver, lay down and closed his eyes. He seemed to drop into unconsciousness, and Kaikara decided to follow his example. She lay down next to her friend, clutching the scabbard of the Master Sword to her as she closed her eyes. She wanted it close at hand.

Kaikara did not think that she would sleep well, but she did. She slept heavily, deeply, and without nightmares. When she woke, the sun was shining, and Trow was sitting up and looking woefully at his book—the one he had brought along with his plush remlit. It had taken heavy damage from the rainstorm they had been caught in and was one of the few items that had not been savable. Kaikara hadn't realized that he'd kept it, but she guessed she wasn't surprised. Kaikara would not be so eager to give up a prized possession, either, ruined or not.

"Well, you can still read it," said Kaikara bracingly. She grimaced as she stretched; she was abominably sore.

Trow looked up and nodded. "I guess. I shoulda left it home."

Kaikara patted his shoulder and smiled. Trow put his book away and grabbed out his remlit instead and cuddled it. Kaikara got out their breakfast, and they ate it in silence. "What do we do now?" Kaikara asked. She had not been expecting an answer from him and he did not give one. It was a silly question, really. Their next move was to resume their journey.

They continued their hike, though they were moving rather more slowly than they had traveled before. They were both very tired, and Kaikara at least was still very sore. But by the end of the day, they had found both shelter and even a small lake where they could refill their waterskin. The lake water did not look very clean, but they would be able to make a fire and boil it to kill any sickness. Kaikara was happier about being able to wash the blood off of herself and her clothing…the blood was disturbing. Especially since it was her own.

The lake water was warm in the shallows, cooler farther out. Trow stayed in the shallows, but as the sun began to set, Kaikara let herself drift off a bit to where the water was cooler. It had been a hot day and the water was surprisingly relaxing. It was easier to shake off the remaining terror from her battle while bobbing on the surface of a calm lake with a gorgeous sunset turning the water to fire around her.

Clean and refreshed, she slept well that night.

When she awoke, Trow was eating his breakfast already. He was sitting on a large boulder that looked like a giant's throne. He waved amiably at her, his mouth full of food, and she giggled a little. She rubbed her eyes vigorously, trying to convince them to open and focus, and they finally obliged.

Breakfast did not take long, and Kaikara and Trow were ready to move on as the sun began to warm the cool grass beneath their feet.

But they did not get far.

Sinister, delighted laughter sounded in the still morning air, and Kaikara's entire body went rigid. She recognized the laugh; it was her old "friend" Ghirahim.

Gooseflesh broke out all along her arms and legs and Trow gasped, crouching low and looking wildly around. Kaikara stood, drawing the Master Sword. She looked around also, her eyes scanning every inch of the area, but the slim, pale form did not appear. Yet.

"Come out!" Kaikara dared, crouching into a battle stance, yanking her shield from where it was clipped to the scabbard on her back. "Come out, you coward!" It was perhaps insanity to taunt the demon, but the words had just come out.

The laughter came again, sounding more like a giggle, though no less frightening. "So eager to suffer more pain at my hands, little Sheikah?"

His voice came from behind her, and she suddenly felt exposed and vulnerable. This was no big surprise; fighting an enemy who could teleport behind her with no effort was no less than terrifying. She spun around.

But Ghirahim did not look angry; in fact he looked downright gleeful. He sat on a nearby stone, the one Kaikara had seen earlier and thought looked like a throne for some giant. The "throne" dwarfed Ghirahim, but somehow Ghirahim looked no less powerful or intimidating sitting there. His posture was casual and unafraid, aggressive arrogance in every angle of his limbs, in every muscle in his face. By the goddesses, he was infuriating! He giggled again, looking almost fondly amused at Kaikara.

Kaikara scowled, her face heating up. "What's so funny?" she asked, trying to sound sarcastic. But the words came out sounding every bit as indignant as she felt.

"Funny?" Ghirahim sat up straight, and then stood. Kaikara took a step back. She glanced around quickly to make sure Trow was all right, and he was. He already had his bow in his hand. 'Good boy,' she thought, relieved. Ghirahim continued. "Nothing's funny. Well, seeing you with that sword, just like a real warrior, is kind of funny, but that's not what I'm laughing at."

The warmth in Kaikara's cheeks went hot and she made an inarticulate sound of anger. Swallowing hard, she said, "Then what?" Ghirahim's glee did not exactly set her heart at ease. Not in the slightest.

Ghirahim grinned, winking at Kaikara as a conspirator might wink at someone in the know. "You're very lucky today, little warrior. I am in a _marvelous_ mood. I'm so bursting with rainbows that I can hardly stand it. So I have decided _not_ to slaughter you."

The indignation left Kaikara and was replaced by disbelief. _ Rainbows? _ She exchanged a glance with Trow, and he shrugged, looking both wary and reluctantly amused. Kaikara looked back to her enemy. "Go away! Leave us alone, I won't give you the Master Sword!"

Amazingly, Ghirahim's good temper had not been ruffled in the slightest. He disappeared, and then reappeared above them, sitting in the crook of a tree. Trow came over to Kaikara quickly, the hand not holding his bow reaching out to grasp her tunic.

"That's okay. I don't need it now, thanks to you." Ghirahim giggled. "You two are just so cute. I _almost_ feel sorry for injuring you so badly the last time we fought." He smirked. "Almost."

Kaikara gave him a filthy look, and even Trow looked indignant. "I beat you!" she yelled.

Ghirahim gave a dismissive "feh" sort of noise. "You caught me by surprise. I underestimated you, but only a little. But that's beside the point. Now be quiet, will you? I am _trying_ to tell you something."

She hissed in frustration, but did not want to take her eyes off of him. She knew how dangerous he was.

"I've been looking for my master," said Ghirahim, studying his fingernails, and Kaikara remembered He Who Soars saying the same thing.

She looked at Ghirahim, her frown suspicious. "So?"

Ghirahim grinned, that arrogant smirk that made Kaikara want to drive her fist right through it. "My Master, Demise, whose hatred was so strong that nothing could kill it. Even as the first hero, the hero whose sword you carry defeated his physical form, his spirit lived on."

Kaikara could still not see the demon's point. "So?" she said again.

Ghirahim's eyes gleamed. "He was resurrected…in the form of a Gerudo thief named Ganondorf." Trow gave a little gasp at that. Kaikara looked down to see his eyes were wide with astonishment and wonder. "He has come back many times, in fact, always against the 'hero' of the era." Ghirahim scoffed, looking as if he did not think much of these "heroes", but Kaikara thought she saw more of the truth of his state of mind in his eyes. The gleam had turned steely, the demon's pupils dilating. He was furious.

Furiously wanting to ruffle that cool, smug façade, Kaikara managed to put a smirk on her face. "And the hero beat him every time, didn't he?" she guessed.

Ghirahim shot her a sour look. "I'm starting to rethink my decision to let you live a little longer," he said. But he did not attack. Instead, he shrugged. "It doesn't matter. That's all in the past." He gave her a sly look. "Sort of. Indeed Ganondorf was defeated. And in the timeline that you and I came from, he has yet, in hundreds of years, to resurface…rumors among those who know of him suggest they believe he is truly dead. And perhaps he is." He smiled. "But…." Ghirahim paused for dramatic effect.

Kaikara did not like that smile…nor did she like his words about "time". What did he mean by the "timeline" they had come from? Time was time, wasn't it? "But?" she asked warily, her brow furrowed.

Ghirahim giggled, gleeful once more. "Thanks to that door in the ruins you left open I was able to follow you here. And here, in this time, my master is not dead. My master is not defeated. When the last hero of this land left, my master was able to return—and he now sits on the throne of Hyrule itself, taking his rightful legacy!" Ghirahim laughed, jumping down and whirling around in a circle, hardly able to contain his elation. "My master _rules_ this timeline! And I can finally reunite with him, I can bring the armies of the Twlii here where they shall spread out and take over not just the entire land, but all of time, too!"

Kaikara and Trow exchanged an uneasy glance.

Ghirahim's eyes narrowed, but still he grinned, gleeful. "I've heard tell during my investigations that he has been having problems with the people uprising…very tedious. But once I have found him and we unite our powers…." Ghirahim peered at Kaikara, his lips curled in his unpleasant smile. "And I owe it all to you, little girl."

Kaikara was cold. She had assumed that the door in the Temporal Ruins had closed, because once she walked through it, it had disappeared. But Ghirahim had come back to the ruins at some point…and he had used that same door. She swallowed, but she seemed to have no spit left in her mouth to swallow. She cleared her throat and said in what she thought was an amazingly calm voice, given the circumstances, "So—why don't you want to kill us then?"

"You," Ghirahim corrected. "Just you. I've got nothing against the little one there." He nodded at Trow, considered a moment, then added, "Well, not _much _ against him, anyway. I'm still a bit pouty about that arrow he hit me with, but I suppose I can forgive that."

Ghirahim's lighthearted smile fell off his face and his expression grew cold. He straightened up, and Kaikara took a wary step back, tightening her grip on the Master Sword.

But still Ghirahim did not attack. He only looked down on her with that pitiless expression on his face. "I give you two choices, little hero. You can join one of the towns here and live your life in relative peace. So long as you don't anger your ruler, that is." Kaikara bristled at that but said nothing. "Or you can continue to fight. And I will kill you."

That terrible smile appeared again, and Kaikara took another step back, despite her bravado. "And I will not give you an easy death, Kaikara. Your death will be slow and agonizing. You will see the boy suffer and die first. And then…well, let's just say that the agony of my enemies gives me great pleasure and satisfaction. And you, Kaikara, are most certainly my enemy."

Kaikara had no idea whatsoever what to say—she had never in her life been so stunned that she was speechless, but it had happened this day. And she had no doubt this evil warrior would do as he threatened; she had seen his mercilessness back in her home town, when he had tortured the guardsman. She was not used to being threatened. How was a person supposed to respond to something like that?

Ghirahim nodded to her in a mockery of courtesy, backed up a step, and disappeared.

Kaikara took a shaky breath. "Come on, Trow. Let's get out of here." She looked around warily, and kept her sword in her hand. "Now."

Trow did not argue. He replaced his bow, pulled the hood of his bright traveling cloak over his head, and stayed very close to Kaikara as they hurried away.

For the first half hour or so, Kaikara looked behind her every few minutes, paranoid that Ghirahim might follow him despite his words. But there was nothing but the grass, the rocks, the occasional tree, and the bugs that buzzed around the grasslands. Fifteen minutes yet later, Kaikara finally felt safe enough to sheath the sword she held.

"I read a book once," said Trow suddenly.

Trow had the habit of saying things randomly, as if Kaikara would automatically know what he meant. It had irritated her at first, but she had grown used to it, and now thought it was one of his more endearing traits. She smiled slightly, the first time since that morning. "Did you?"

Trow nodded, and said nothing else. He only looked ahead as he walked, running after a bug here, bending down to pick a flower almost as big as his head there. He stopped to have a sniff of it.

Kaikara finally laughed. "You read lots of books," she prompted. "Which one was this one?"

Trow looked up at her, his nose face buried in the flower he had picked, and peered at her from above the petals. "Ganondorf. He was in that book. It was a book about the Hero." He apparently decided he liked the bluish flower and held onto its thick stem. "But you don't believe in the Hero, huh?"

Kaikara looked down, frowning lightly, and reached back to touch the hilt of her sword. She felt the slightest tingle in her fingers, so slight she could not be sure she had not imagined it. "I do now," she said quietly."

Trow nodded, unsurprised. "It said that no one knew much about Ganondorf. Only that he kept coming back. And the Hero had to keep fighting him." He bit his lip, shifting his feet uneasily. "But…how come the Hero didn't come back this time? Why did Ganondorf take over?"

She tried to sound as if she was not worried about the same exact thing, and waved her hand dismissively. "I bet Ghirahim was just lying," she said. "I don't trust him as far as I can throw Hyrule!"

This made Trow giggle, and Kaikara was glad. That somber, worried look made Trow look so old—like an old man in a child's body. She supposed it was because she had never seen him look like that before—his friendly but spacey personality had been all she had seen from him in Woodvalley. He was so innocent, and sometimes Kaikara felt a huge weight of guilt for letting him come with her, for making him get that terrible look of age.

She hugged him tightly then, and he made a surprised little squeak. Then he hugged her back. When she let go, he looked curiously at her expression, but said nothing. He only took her hand and they began to walk again.


	14. Hyrule Overrun

**Chapter 14: Hyrule Overrun **

The terrain changed little for several days, but after a week or so, Kaikara began to see signs of a forest up ahead. She thought she saw the tops of trees over the hill they were climbing, and she was glad to see it. A forest would have a stream, she hoped. They had come across little rills of water in the grasslands, and once a murky pond, but no real source of water after the lake they'd bathed in two days before. Their waterskin was still nearly full, but Kaikara remembered all too well their little encounter with extreme thirst. She did not want to repeat that encounter.

Beyond the woods, Kaikara could see the peaks of a mountain-an actual mountain. Kaikara had seen paintings and pictographs of mountains but never the real thing, and to her it was an amazement. "Trow, look!" she exclaimed, pointing. Trow looked up and his face broke into a smile. Kaikara was glad to see it. "I wonder how high it goes."

"Look, it touches the clouds." Trow was right; the mountain's peak broke right through a ring of wispy clouds. Kaikara wondered what it would be like to stand at the top of that mountain, looking _down_ at the clouds. How strange it must be.

As they approached the trees, the land dipped, and the view of the mountains was cut off, and she kept looking up at it the entire time. She wondered if she would ever be able to climb such a thing. She wondered if it was even possible.

With the mountain view gone, Kaikara turned her view back toward the woods in front of them, and the more she saw of it, the less she liked.

Kaikara could see that this was not like the forests she was used to in Woodvalley. This forest did not feel like home, and did not smell like healthy trees and wildflowers. The forest was dark, but that was not unusual; most forests _were_ darker than open fields. But these trees were surrounded by a dank and dreary sort of chill, as if the sun had been covered with clouds and a mist had risen from the ground. Kaikara did not want to go through this creepy forest, but they needed to find water and game to hunt. The small animals of the grasslands were not big enough to give them much sustenance and their food supplies were very low. Even the tasteless nutrition biscuits were nearly depleted.

Not that Kaikara would be sorry to see _those_ go away. They had all the flavor of a rock sandwich.

Trow was not too thrilled about this forest either, but he shrugged. "It's creepy."

They had seen a lot of "creepy" on their adventure. "Come on" she said. "We can get water and hunt then try to find a town." She gnawed nervously on her bottom lip. "I want to see if that buzzard-butt was telling the truth. About Hyrule getting taken over."

Trow giggled softly at "buzzard-butt" then nodded. He and Kaikara stepped into the gloom of the strange forest.

The first thing Kaikara noticed was that the temperature dropped about ten degrees within a half a dozen steps. Trow shivered and pulled the hood of his cloak up over his head again. Kaikara sort of wished she had brought her own cloak, but who thought it could feel so chilly in high summer?

The forest was strangely silent. No wind blew, no birds chirped, no squirrels chased each other about. If Kaikara listened hard, she could hear _something_ moving about, but whatever it was, she could not spot it. She wondered if they would find any game in these woods at all.

Trow did not seem as worried about it and walked ahead cheerfully, looking around, the red of his cloak standing out like a fire…and this was why he ran into trouble first.

An eerie clittering sound, like steel wires tapping and scraping on stone, seemed to echo all around them. Kaikara's froze, her eyes wide, then jumped at the sound of a thud—and Trow's shocked, hurt outcry. She spun around in time to see Trow land on his back, a grimace of pain on his face, and her heart leapt.

"Trow!" she exclaimed. She ran over to the boy who lay there, stunned, his posture awkward because of the quiver beneath his back. Kaikara winced; that could not have been comfortable to land on. Trow groaned and rolled over; Kaikara helped him sit up and saw with alarm that something had opened a gash in his forehead, directly above his right eye. "Trow, what-?"

Trow let another cry, this one of terror, and pointed above Kaikara's shoulder. That scraping, clicking sound was all around them again, and when Kaikara turned, her mouth went dry. She tried to yell, made only a husky whispering sound, and then she was scrambling to her feet and dragging Trow backward.

A huge, white crescent of bone gleamed in the dim light of the forest. As Kaikara watched, it _moved_. The thing descended from the branch of a tree like a child's toy, descending toward the ground in front of them, and as Kaikara looked, her fear spiked.

It was no skull. What looked like bone was the exoskeleton of a monstrosity—a spider-like creature with a dozen eyes, a carapace that looked hard enough to resist steel, and black, hairy legs thicker than the hilt of Kaikara's sword. She stood there, white-faced with shock, as the thing reached the ground and scuttled toward them.

They both screamed and ran, Trow scooping up his dropped duffel as they did. He staggered a little, and Kaikara grabbed his arm to steady him, looking back fearfully. The thing was not chasing them, though as she looked, several other shapes were descending from the trees. She tugged Trow's arm, urging him to run faster.

Kaikara did not stop until they had run nearly half a mile, and they both panted for breath. Kaikara leaned exhaustedly against a tree, her legs shaking, her heart beating so fast it felt like it might just burst from her ribcage. Trow had collapsed onto a mat of dank moss, trembling. The cut over his eye had bled an alarming amount, and he clapped one hand to the injury. Blood had run into his eye, which was squeezed shut.

Kaikara closed her eyes, working on getting her breathing to slow down, and listened hard for that scuttling sound. She did not hear it. Shaking, she swiped her unruly hair from her eyes and went to Trow, kneeling down in front of him. He was crying now, and Kaikara didn't blame him. She felt like crying herself and she hadn't even been hit by the thing. "Shh…it's okay…lemme see, okay?" She forced her voice to sound calm.

Sniffling, Trow sat up a little, gingerly removing his hand from the cut above his eye. Kaikara touched it as gently as she could, and Trow grimaced. Kaikara winced. The cut was not too deep—at least she did not think it was—but it _was_ long, and looked painful. She also knew that scalp wounds seemed to bleed about ten times worse than those on any other part of a person's body. Still, she didn't want to just leave it.

"I'm gonna put a bandage on it, Trow, okay?" she said. The little boy nodded, holding the injury with his hand once more, as Kaikara went to her duffel and rummaged around until she found the first aid kit. They had not used all of the healing herbs that was in it, and Kaikara knew at least which one would ease the pain. The herbs had been gathered into a tiny poultice wrapped in oilcloth, and was meant for injuries such as this.

She crept back over to Trow, removed his hand, and gently pressed the poultice against the cut. Trow winced, but his expression of pain did not last long; the herbs were still juicy, and when Kaikara pressed them, they exuded their pain-killing cocktail.

Kaikara's first aid was clumsy but it worked well enough. She pressed a bit of bandage firmly over the herbs and wrapped another of the bandages around Trow's head to hold it on. He sniffled still, but had stopped crying. Kaikara gave him another of the bandages and told him to try and get the blood out of his eyes, and he did so, gingerly. After a few moments he was able to open that eye again, though the blood was beginning to crust around it and looked gruesome.

"It knocked right into me," said Trow, grimacing and putting his hand up to the bloodstained bandage above his eye. "The skull part is sharp!"

"What WAS that?" Kaikara exclaimed. Her eyes were still wide, her skin still crawling. Kaikara liked bugs. She even liked spiders. But that thing had been an abomination!

Trow was shaking his head, slowly. "It was—but—I mean it _couldn't_ be one!" That made no sense to Kaikara and she tried to be patient enough to wait for him to elucidate. When he did, it made even less sense. "They couldn't be here—they're not here anymore!"

Her patience had run its course. "_What?_" she cried. "What isn't here? That thing was sure there!"

Trow took a big breath and looked at Kaikara.. "A Skulltula. It looked just like a Skulltula, but—but it couldn't be!"

Kaikara was absolutely confused. She had never heard of such a thing and she was damned sure there were none in or around Woodvalley! "Why? Why couldn't it be?"

"Because they're extinct."

Extinct? Kaikara gave a shaky, humorless laugh. "Well they're UN-extinct here! Where ARE we?"

But Trow could only shake his head.

Once the two of them had calmed down and Trow's headache had eased a little, the two of them continued their trek through the forest. But now they both paid special attention to the trees, not wanting to walk into another of the spider monsters. Kaikara kept a sharp ear out for that sound, too.

They heard it once or twice, but were able to avoid the creatures themselves. However Kaikara was not going to be thrilled about sleeping in this forest. Not with those things in there. What if there were other things, even worse?

They did manage to find a stream, however, which was at least one worry eased. It was muddy and kind of gross, but it was better than nothing. They could boil the water and strain the mud out. It probably wouldn't taste so great, but it was better than dying of thirst.

"Let's finish the water in our waterskin first," suggested Trow, peering carefully into the murky water with a comical look of disgust on his face.

It did not take long for Kaikara to agree. The longer she looked at the water, the grosser it looked.

They ate an unsatisfying lunch of nutrition biscuits then continued. They still had not seen anything living that they could hunt, and Trow thought that maybe the Skulltulas were eating all the animals. Kaikara did not like that idea; she and Trow were meal-sized.

It was getting close to evening when a whoosh of wings made Kaikara duck. The last thing that had made that sound had attacked them so she was a little wary. But when she followed the creature's flight as it settled onto a branch, she was relieved and happy to see it was their Owl friend, Zaeraja Sataru.

Trow's face lit in a smile. "Zaeraja!" he exclaimed. He ran over to the branch, grinning up at the Owl.

Zaeraja hooted softly and bent down to nibble at Trow's hair for a moment, making him giggle. Then the Owl stood up straight on the branch and looked at Kaikara. "I am glad I have found you. It was very difficult to track you down after you went through the Temporal Gate."

"I'm glad to see you too," said Kaikara.

The owl's eyes narrowed, an expression that on him looked like a smile. But his tone was solemn. "You and Trow are about to embark on the most dangerous leg yet of your journey, and you will have to be very brave and very clever." He turned his head upside down and Kaikara grimaced. She _hated_ that! It looked like he had broken his neck!

"Why do you _do_ that?" Kaikara blurted.

The Owl looked surprised, and then amused. He righted his head and then turned it back upside down. "Do what?"

Kaikara pointed at his face. "That! That—head thing. Turning your head upside down. It's not natural, it creeps me out!"

To her surprise, a gentle laughter came from the Owl, the soft hooting sound that translated to amusement when it reached their ears. "It is quite natural, Kaikara." He did it once again, and Kaikara made a face. "I am not Hylian like you. It is simply a habit many of us have, such as Trow's shifting from foot to foot, or you swiping your hand through your hair."

Kaikara found herself doing just that and put her hand down, snorting amusement. "Okay, okay, I get the point. But it still creeps me out." She glared at Trow, who was giggling. She bit her lip. "Where do we go now?" she asked.

The owl smiled in its strange way. "There is a mountain beyond this town of Outset; Outset Peak, it is called. An ancient fortress sits atop this peak, and it is in this fortress that you will find the means to strengthen the blade you carry. Once you have done this, you will know where to go next."

Great. A mountain. Kaikara was not looking forward to climbing a mountain. She brushed her hair, now longer than ever, out of her face and vowed to at least try and cut some of the length off before long. It was getting on her nerves. She looked at the white tress that lay across her hand and looked up again, suddenly. "Hey…I was wondering about the Sheikah…" She paused, and Zaeraja did not looked surprised. "My dad says he have Sheikah blood in us…and how did Ghirahim know about it?"

"Ah, the Sheikah," said Zaeraja. "They were a great warrior race, a race who, in tradition, once guarded the royal family. They once split from another great warrior race, a race that lived in the desert…and evolved their own culture and civilization. Ghirahim knew because he has been planning his incursion now for months, even years. He had combed the libraries, listened to the tales, gone to ancient ruins and places of import in the Hero legends. He recognized your legacy in your face…the blood of the mighty Sheikah shows quite well."

Kaikara blinked…she had never thought of having the features of a Sheikah…it was usually her hair that people commented on. "Is he a Sheikah?"

Zaeraja chuckled. "No. His nature is far stranger."

The Owl cocked his head and seemed about to continue, but before anyone could say anything else, something suddenly whizzed through the air, coming within an inch of hitting Trow in the head. He screamed in surprise, and Kaikara whipped her head around to see what had nearly hit him. She was chilled to see an arrow, still quivering with the force of impact, sticking out of the trunk of the nearest tree. "Trow, get behind me!" Kaikara cried, stepping in front of him and pulling her shield from her back. She grabbed the Master Sword and called out, "GO AWAY!"

The Owl looked up, as calm as ever, and did not seem to be afraid of being shot.

Someone swore. It did not sound like Ghirahim, but that did not necessarily mean it was a friend. "Hold your fire!" the voice called, and Kaikara frowned.

"Who—who is it?" asked Trow.

But Kaikara shook her head. "I-I don't know…." Footsteps approached and Kaikara tensed, ready to defend herself and Trow. She caught flashes of brown through the trees right in front of her, and tightened her grip on her sword.

A man stepped out from between two trees and stopped, his eyes widening with surprise. Blonde hair spilled to his shoulders and his face looked weary and unhappy. "A child!" he exclaimed, his jaw dropping. His accent was strange and strong, and Kaikara had to concentrate in order to understand him.

Kaikara frowned, bewildered, but did not lower her weapon. She looked the man over; he had a quiver of arrows on his back, a bow in his hand, and clothing that looked as if they had been washed about a thousand times. They were thin and worn. He looked like a huntsman. "Who're you?" Kaikara asked, suspicion narrowing her eyes.

Two other men had caught up to the first one, all dressed as shabbily as he was. They were also armed with bows, and their bows both had arrows nocked and ready to fly.

The man turned, his hands palms down, and patted the air, indicating that the others should put away their weapons. The others did, looking just as shocked to see Kaikara. When Trow carefully stepped out from behind Kaikara and her shield, the first man stared. "_Two_ children." For a moment, no one spoke. The first man looked around nervously, as if expecting something to lunge at him, and Kaikara didn't blame him. She had grown rather paranoid in this forest herself.

The man had put away his bow, and Kaikara felt it was safe enough for her to shield her sword and put away the shield. As she did so, the man looked at the Master Sword, and his eyes grew very wide. He looked back to Kaikara, his wide-eyed astonishment making her feel a little uncomfortable. His eyes then looked up to Zaeraja and his jaw dropped.

"Can it be?" the man whispered.

One of the other men, a man with long, red hair, spoke up. "We need to get back to the village, and quickly. We're almost past curfew. We don't want to get caught by the guards again."

The first man frowned, looking down at the ground for a moment, looking as if he were thinking fast. He took a big breath, took a step toward Kaikara, and bent down. He spoke quickly and quietly, as if afraid to be overheard. "My name is Torin. I came from Outset Village, just two miles west of here. You are in great danger out here, young ones."

Kaikara nodded a little shakily. "I know about the Skulltulas."

Torin shook his head grimly. "No. They are not the danger here. You cannot be caught outside the village here, and rest assured that they regularly patrol the forest, looking for those who disobey the curfew. You don't want that to happen to you."

Kaikara was very uneasy to hear this, and she could not help but think of what Ghirahim had said, that the world had been conquered by his master, the one known as Demise.

"Listen, and listen carefully. A great stone wall surrounds Outset. But on the north end there is a crack in the wall—the children often use that crack to go out and gather berries and greens. The guards do not know of this, and it is only big enough for a child to squeeze through. You must use this to get into the village."

Kaikara was not sure she _wanted_ to go into the village. "Why couldn't we just go in with you?" she asked.

Torin shook his head once more. "Children are not allowed outside the village. If you are seen coming in from outside…." He gave her a grim look. "The mildest punishment the bastards ever gave to one who disobeyed the king's laws was a public whipping. And they don't care how old you are."

The redhead's voice was growing distressed. "Torin! If we don't go, now, we won't get back in time!"

Torin sighed. "All right, all right." He looked to Kaikara again and said in a rush, "You must do as I say. There are bushes covering the opening. There are sometimes guards patrolling the walls, so be wary of them. Once inside, there is a small storage shed…hide behind it. I will send my daughters out to find you once I have checked in with the guards."

"_Torin!"_

Torin stood up and hurried back to his companions. He turned back once, only to say, "Go now…hurry. Don't get caught outside!"

With that, the man turned back and hurried off, he and the others retreating at a fast walk that was almost a run. Kaikara and Trow were left standing there. Kaikara blinked and Trow stared as if wondering just what had happened.

Kaikara was deeply uneased. If she went to this village, she and Trow could easily be trapped inside that village for quite some time. But then…if what the man said was right, that crack in the wall was unguarded, and they could easily escape from there if need be. And what if the man was right, and they were caught outside and punished? What would happen when thy saw the weapon she carried?

She looked back to ask Zaeraja, but he was gone; Kaikara had not even heard him take off. Kaikara looked down at Trow, who was frowning, looking down at the ground. "What do you think?"

Trow bit his lip. "I think he's okay."

Kaikara did not doubt Trow's intuition, but she was still nervous. "You think we should do what he says then?"

"Yeah. I don't want those guards to find us. I do not think they're good." He looked up at Kaikara, the blood streaked on his cheeks looking like carnival makeup. That made Kaikara think of the Summer Festival—it seemed like a year ago that she had woken up, unable to wait until they got to the faire.

Kaikara sighed, rubbing her neck. "Okay," she said finally. "Let's go. And look out for guards."

She did not like this, but they did not seem to have much choice. Kaikara took off at a fast walk, almost a trot, along the same path the village's hunters had taken. She was ready to fight, if necessary, and her eyes were wide and alert.

They encountered no one on the way to the edge of the forest, though they did have to dodge a single Skulltula that had been waiting in its massive, thick web. Kaikara wondered for a moment if the web was strong enough to bind her or Trow and decided that she did not want to find out the hard way.

The forest ended suddenly, and several tree stumps told Kaikara that part of the forest had been chopped down to make way for the village. Or, rather, the wall that now surrounded the village. The wall was new—had the shadowbeings constructed it to imprison the townsfolk…or had the town built it to try and keep them out?

Or…were the shadowbeings even here? She supposed it was possible that Ghirahim had brought them. That boded ill for this world but was possibly was hopeful for her own. Of course if Ghirahim teamed up with his master here, what was to stop them from spilling over into her world? Nothing.

Except her.

Kaikara drew in a shaky breath as she peered from the tree line at the stone wall before them. The entrance Torin spoke of must be farther along to one side or another, for Kaikara could see neither guards nor gates. They would have to be careful.

She looked to Trow and made a "let's go" gesture, not wanting to speak aloud so close to Outset Village.

She and Trow crept along the perimeter of the stone wall, staying as close to it as possible, so as to get as much cover from it as possible. There were tall grasses and scrubby bushes that grew near it, possibly growing from seeds blown from the forest that was so close, and that provided some concealment.

Once Trow heard footsteps and grabbed Kaikara's arm. When she stilled, she heard them two, and they ducked down behind the bushes. Kaikara held Trow to her, holding as still as she possibly could, willing her breathing to slow and ease so it would not give them away. She peered through a tiny gap in the bushes, saw two pairs of boots walk past…and then stop.

Kaikara's heart stopped, too, or at least it seemed to. Trow tightened his grip on her tunic, pulling it tight, and Kaikara froze, holding her breath. One of the people to whom the boots belonged said something in a language she could almost understand, but not quite. It was a man's voice and seemed Hylian, but that language…!

The other man answered and the two of them moved on, not discovering the two children cowering in the shadows not three feet away. She listened to their footfalls as they faded from earshot, but her tensed muscles would not let her relax.

Trow made a sudden noise of discomfort and squirmed in her grip. "Kaikara, you're hurting me!" he hissed.

Kaikara blinked and let go of Trow, wincing a little. She had tightened her arms around Trow without thinking, a fear reaction. "Sorry," she whispered.

Trow did not look upset. "It's okay," he said, his tone tense but amiable. It wasn't a tone of voice Kaikara had ever heard before, but then Trow often managed to express emotions that Kaikara had never known existed.

Kaikara was reluctant to leave their hiding place, but they couldn't exactly stay there all night. She listened carefully, glanced at Trow, who nodded, and crept out from behind the bushes.

They saw no more guards on their way to the north end of the town. As they scuttled along the wall, looking for the crack Torin had spoken off, Kaikara felt a nasty jolt of alarm. She could not see this opening. But then she remembered that Torin had said it was covered by foliage, and relaxed a little. They would have to search for it.

It was Trow who found it. He crawled on the ground at the base of the wall, and he made a quiet sound of delight. "Kaikara!" he whispered. Kaikara looked and saw a thin arm sticking out of the bushes, waving for her to join him. It looked silly, and she laughed quietly before joining him.

The opening in the wall was not very big at all, and Kaikara was not surprised it had gone undiscovered. The ground beneath had been dug at a bit in order to let even a small child out. Kaikara wondered if she would even be able to fit.

"You go first," she whispered to Trow. "I'll shove our stuff through so you can get them, okay? Then I'll go in."

Trow nodded seriously and let go of his duffel bag. He considered, then took off his quiver and bow as well. That was a good idea. Kaikara would fit better without her own weapon sticking out from her back, too. As Trow put his belly to the ground and crawled in through the little crevice, Kaikara removed the scabbard from her back.

When Trow called softly from the other side, she shoved through first her duffel, then his, and then their weapons. Then she lay on the ground, belly first, and started to push herself through. Her feet scraped the ground as she squirmed, trying to shove herself through, and she fervently hoped the hard-packed dirt would not show the signs of her struggles. The ground was rocky, so she was hopeful, but could not help but worry.

There was a moment when Kaikara thought she was not going to get through. She became stuck halfway along, her tunic bunching up around the waistband of her shorts. Panic shot through her mind and she took a breath, trying to calm it. She could not take a deep breath, caught around the rib cage as she was, and that made the situation worse.

"Use the Mogma Mitts," Trow suggested mildly from inside the wall and Kaikara blinked…then her eyes narrowed. The Mogma Mitts—now why hadn't she thought of that?" She wriggled back out of the hole and moved to grab her duffel when she realized she had already pushed their belongings through to the other side. She was getting on her own nerves.

"Can I do it?" Trow asked, and Kaikara could hear him rummaging in one of the duffels.

"Might as well," Kaikara grumbled. The way she was going, she would skewer herself with the blasted things.

There was silence for a moment, and then the sounds of metal scraping softly against the soft earth. She heard Trow giggle a little, and then his dirty face suddenly popped through the opening. "Okay. I bet you can fit, now."

Despite her frustration, Kaikara had to laugh. It just looked funny, as if Trow had lost his head, but it was still talking as if nothing had happened. Trow drew back and Kaikara crept through the opening he had widened; this time she fit fine.

Trow's face was a pale circle in the dimming light and his smile faded as he looked around. He still had the Mogma Mitts on, though they were a bit big for him. "Look," he said, and pointed. Kaikara looked.

There was indeed a storage shed in front of them; they had come out in the narrow space between it and the wall. Kaikara felt relatively safe there and leaned back against the wall. What now?

Before Trow could answer, a young voice startled them both. "He said they'd be near the crack in the wall," said one. Kaikara thought it was a girl's voice. It was not whispering, but was quiet and cautious. A scuffling noise approached, and Kaikara sat up, tensing.

"Hello?" called another voice quietly. Or, it might have been the same voice, Kaikara could not tell. "We're Torin's daughters—are you here?" She spoke with a very heavy accent, but the language was Hylian. It sounded strange and old-fashioned, but it was not the same language the guards she and Trow had seen earlier had spoken.

'Oh yeah,' Kaikara though. Torin had said he would send his daughters to find them. It seemed odd to Kaikara; why would he endanger his kids instead of coming after them himself? But maybe he was not able to for some reason. He had mentioned having to check in with the guards. Maybe that was taking time.

"Here," Kaikara called. "We're here."

There was a pause, and a moment later, a girl a little younger than Kaikara peered around the storage shed. She looked curious, wary, and a little shy all at once, and Kaikara sympathized. Except for the shy part, Kaikara felt the same.

She got to her feet, smiling a little, and a moment later a second girl peered over her sister's shoulder. Kaikara was taken aback; except for her clothing, she could have been the same girl. They were twins!

"Uh, hi?" said Kaikara.

The first girl smiled nervously. "Hi. Um. I'm Quana, and this is Kanya…come on, Papa said to bring you home. He wanted to talk to you."

Kaikara nodded. She guessed that would be safe enough…Trow had not been nervous of the man, and Kaikara supposed it could not be worse than hiding out here behind a storage shed. She tugged Trow's arm and he also stood. "I'm Kaikara. This is Trow." She did not bother with formal introductions, not to kids. Most kids, including Kaikara herself, thought the custom was a little silly.

The twins nodded in unison, and Kaikara and Trow crept out from behind the shed. They both carried their weapons, not wearing them yet, and one of the twins frowned. "Your weapons…" she whispered. "No one's allowed to have weapons inside the town walls."

Kaikara and Trow exchanged an uneasy glance. There was no way Kaikara was giving up the Master Sword. But the twin who had spoken had not expected her to. The twin glanced at Trow, and then to the bright red cloak Trow wore. "Your cape!" she said. "Here, let's wrap it around your stuff. Here."

Trow let the girl take his cloak from his shoulders, and Kaikara helped her wrap the sword and Trow's bow and arrows within it. It took a bit of arranging, but they managed to make it not look like anything threatening.

"Okay, better," said the twin. Kaikara thought it might be Quana. "Follow me."


	15. Betrayal

**Chapter 15: Betrayal**

The girl walked away from the shed, and did not seem to be trying to hide at all. Her sister followed, looking back once to see if Kaikara and Trow would follow. Kaikara was a little puzzled; what if someone saw them?

She and Trow trotted to catch up with the twins and Kaikara asked quietly, "What if the guards come this way?"

The other twin, Kanya, smiled without humor. "It's okay. Children are allowed in the city after dark. Just not grown-ups." Still, she bit her lip, looking nervous, and that did not make Kaikara feel any better. But she could not get past the part about kids being allowed out after dark…and adults not. Her astonishment must have shown on her face, for the other twin explained:

"The guards aren't mean to kids unless they break rules. They want us to see them, they want to talk to us. That way they can keep trying to make us be on their side."

"They brainwash you?" asked Trow, sounding appalled and indignant. It seemed a strange word for Trow to know, but then he did read a lot.

"Yeah," said Quana grimly. "In school, too. We'll tell you guys all about it when they get inside, okay?"

"Okay," said Kaikara. She felt a little stunned and very much out of her element. She carried her sword and Trow's quiver beneath her arm, the red edge of the cloak drooping down from the bundle. Her duffel was in her other hand and Trow had his own bag. Kaikara did not like this. Not at all.

They were not the only ones outside. There were a few other kids out, some of them talking together, some of them running about between the torches that stood on poles along the pathways. Other walked more somberly, looking grim, heading away from them toward a cluster of buildings Kaikara thought might be a market district.

Otherwise the streets were deserted. "Creepy," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," said Quana. Or Kanya. Kaikara had already forgotten which was which. She had never met twins before, and it was a bit surreal. She looked very unhappy. "You can't tell _anyone_ about you and Trow. At all. Some of the kids suck up to the guards. Some of the adults, too. They get special privileges."

That was a nasty bit of news. How horrible it must be to live here, not knowing who you could trust, knowing that a neighbor or even a friend could tell the enemy about the things you had done wrong. Or even make things up, depending on how badly they wanted to ingratiate themselves to their captors.

They did not reach the twins' house unnoticed. A pair of patrolling guards came toward them as they neared the market district. Kaikara gave an alarmed hiss, and by habit reached behind her head, backing up a step. One of the twins made an urgent sound and grabbed Kaikara's arm. "Shut up," she whispered. "Act normal."

Frowning little, Kaikara swallowed hard and nodded, but she could not help backing up a little as the guards approached. They were Hylian, as Kaikara had suspected, and she remembered what the Mogmas had said: there were Hylians—what they called humans—helping the bad guys. It made her feel furious.

One of the men grinned amiably at them. "Hey, kids," he said. His accent was even stronger than the twins'. "Out for a bit of a stroll?"

Kanya and Quana's eyes were alert and wary. "Yes, sir," said one of them in a voice that was carefully neutral.

The guard turned his gaze on Kaikara and Trow. He did not seem to recognize them or even feel hostile toward them, but Kaikara tensed anyway. "And who might these ones be?" he asked. His tone was only curious, but Kaikara still did not like it a bit.

Quana seemed to be about to rely, though Kaikara did not know what she would say, when Kanya bit her lip and suddenly burst out, "They're outsiders!" Kaikara, Trow, and Quana gaped at her, too shocked to say anything for several moments, giving Kanya time to finished her damning cry. "The girl has a sword, a blue one, she's an enemy!"

The guards both looked suddenly alert and cold, and Kaikara's shock broke. Her fury with the twin, her shock, her fear fell away as in unison the guards drew their swords and she dropped her duffel, yanking the Master sword from its sheath and out from under Trow's cape.

"What are you _doing?"_ shrieked Quana, but Kaikara barely heard. The two guardsmen both looked shocked, themselves, as Kaikara suddenly held the Master Sword in her hands, and that gave Kaikara enough time to attack first.

She jabbed out with the blade, the guard only barely avoiding being skewered, then slashed sideways, catching the second man across his ribcage. The man yelled in pain, and Kaikara saw from the corners of her eyes most of the kids running around staring at them. She also saw several larger figures running their way and swore. They could not stay here and fight. "RUN!" Kaikara cried to Trow. Trow grabbed the bundle that still concealed his arrows, but he could not grab either of their duffels, and Kaikara swore. There was nothing to be done about it, though; the guards were already after them.

Kaikara and Trow dove into the maze of shops that made up the edge of the market district, blowing by startled kids and young shopkeepers—apparently adults weren't even allowed to keep shop past sundown—weaving in and out of stalls, tiny alleyways, and even through a few small shops. They were small, and that was their advantage; the guards could not so easily follow the two of them in the cramped spaces.

"Stop them!" one of them snarled, and Kaikara cried out in alarm as a young arm tried to bar her way. She swung up with the Master Sword, not putting much strength behind it, and the blade slashed a cut in the arm. A child's voice cried out and Kaikara cringed a little; hurting another kid, even slightly, had not set easily on her mind, but she couldn't see any other way. She and Trow could _not_ be captured.

The whole area was in an uproar, now. The guardsman had summoned at least five others, and Kaikara could hear them all running, their boots clattering on the paving stones and brick walkways. Kids were running, too, and shouting. Some seemed scared or surprised, and others seemed like they were trying to help the guardsmen. Some even cried out in surprise here and there, and Kaikara finally realized that the guards were grabbing some of them by accident. One child must look an awfully lot like another in the flickering lamplight.

That was their biggest advantage, and Kaikara and Trow used it to its fullest. They wove in and among the more restless kids, keeping to the shadows, and little by little were able to make their way away from the market district. There were not so many people here, but there were also no guards. Still, Kaikara did not slow down, only looked over every few seconds to make sure Trow was keeping up.

He was, but he was beginning to flag, and Kaikara knew they had to find a place to hide, and quick. Her eyes darted around as she ran, and settled on a cold, metallic glint—moonlight on something metallic. She grabbed Trow and yanked him with her in that direction, and Trow nearly sprawled on the ground. Kaikara's steadying hand only just kept him on his feet, and he managed to pump his legs fast enough to run alongside, now panting with exertion and fatigue.

The metallic glint had been thrown by a child's slide; what Kaikara had spotted was a play yard, surrounded by tall trees. She stopped, also panting, and Trow stumbled to a stop next to her. He bent over, his trembling arm braced on one knee, his other arm clutching his red cloak and bow and arrows.

Kaiakra considered hiding among or even up in the trees (several of which had swings of wood and rope attached to their limbs) but discarded the idea after a moment's thought. The trees were not surrounded by foliage, as in the woods, but by neatly trimmed grass, and would not offer much concealment. And she did not want to perhaps be caught up in a tree with no way to get down if they were seen.

She saw what she wanted at the far edge of the play yard; a long, wooden tunnel snaked along the edge, with two or three sharp turns; it was a play tunnel for smaller children, but Trow would fit fine, and Kaikara thought she could squeeze in as well. If they got into the middle, between two of the bends in the tunnel, they would not be visible to anyone glancing in one end or another. They could rest there until they had recovered enough to get the hell out of Outset Village.

Kaikara pointed the tunnel out, and Trow nodded, still gasping, and they walked quickly over to the nearest opening of the tunnel. Trow crept in easily, though Kaikara had to crouch down low and creep along behind him to get in. Still, she fit. And was not about to complain.

As the two of them crept into the tunnel yet farther, reaching the first, and then second bend in the stone, his breathing began to slowly wind down. Kaikara's own calmed as well, but her head still pounded. She had run too fast for too long. If the guards did look here, if they managed somehow to extract her and Trow from inside, they were as good as dead. But Kaikara could run no longer, and she knew Trow could not either.

They were not discovered. Kaikara and Trow huddled together in the little tunnel, leaning back against the curved wall of the tunnel, which had been sanded smooth and coated with beeswax so as not to give anyone splinters as they crawled through. Kaikara strained her ears, trying to listen for any sign that anyone was close to their hiding place, nut there was nothing; she and Trow had gotten far enough away from the marketplce.

She was suddenly exhausted, but she could not sleep, not here. If they were to wake a bit too late, if a child happened to come to play in the morning and decided they wanted to explore the "cave" of the play tunnel, she and Trow would be trapped. At the very least it would make it harder to escape without notice.

Staying awake wasn't easy. She sat, cramped and uncomfortable, and held Trow, blinking forcibly, wanting to keep from dozing. They were going to have to move when it was still dark out, and hopefully get away from this horrible village before dawn. They had never traveled so late, nor even been awake so long, but tonight they would have to. They could sleep later, perhaps when they found the place the Owl had mentioned: the mountain fortress.

She thought that Trow might fall asleep, which would be all right, but he did not. He simply sat quietly, huddled against Kaikara, sniffling occasionally.

"She told on us," he said finally, and the hurt, betrayed tone in his voice made Kaikara want to go back the Torin's house and punch Kanya out. "She—she told the guards!"

"I know," she finally said.

Trow sniffed, wiped his eyes, and pulled away from Kaikara to scratch one arm and she could see he trembled with exhaustion. "Why?" he asked. Kaikara could not see him in the dark of the tunnel, but she could imagine his innocent face gazing at her, not able to understand why another child could have done something so deceitful, knowing full well that she and Trow might have died at the guards' hands.

But Kaikara could not answer. She _had _no answers. "I don't know," she finally said, drawing Trow back to her. She took in a big breath, smoothing Trow's hair, and he eventually stopped crying.

The two of them sat in the tunnel for a little more than a half hour before Kaikara felt safe enough to leave the comforting darkness. She crept from one end, peering out at the rest of the village, listening and looking carefully. The nearest lightpost was on the corner of the residential area they had run into, and there seemed to be no one around. She called softly to Trow, who joined her.

Kaikara did not know the town well, and the two of them had to skulk around in the shadows for two hours before Kaikara managed to steer them in the right direction. The stars above helped, but the small and winding roads did not.

Still, they finally stood beside nook in the wall, hidden behind the storage shed that blocked the opening, looking around and behind them to make sure they were still unobserved. The two of them looked like birds, twisting their heads this way and that. This made Kaikara think of Zaeraja and his creepy head movements, and she had to stifle a laugh. Trow went through first, and Kaikara followed after him. She hated leaving the town without their belongings, without their supplies, but they had no choice; they were going to have to make do.

At least they still had their weapons and the Mogma Mitts, which were still on Trow's hands. Kaikara felt around her belt for her little flute and found that it, too, was still with them,. It was better than nothing.

Kaikara looked around once she was outside, but the area was quiet, and she took in a deep breath. They were not safe yet, but getting outside the city walls was a great relief. She vowed to avoid the villages from then on.

After making sure there were no patrols nearby, Kaikara and Trow headed toward the mountain that loomed southwest behind the town like a bad omen. It might just be the mood she was in, but the mountain looked creepy to her, and to a child accustomed to living among forests and plains, this mountain looked higher than any living thing should be able to reach. She thought even the birds might have trouble getting up that mountain.

Still, it made for an impressive sight, intimidating or not.

Its immensity surprised her. She had thought they would reach the mountain that night, but it looked as far away by the time the sun had begun to rise as when she'd caught its silhouette in the moonlight. She was exhausted. She did not like to stop here, in the middle of open field, but there was no way they were going to be able to go on much longer, and poor Trow was about to collapse.

Kaikara stopped. She looked around in the orange light of dawn until she spotted a little cluster of rocks nearby. She tapped Trow's shoulder and pointed. He nodded listlessly and stumbled in that direction, Kaikara right behind him. They collapsed on the ground behind the boulders, and Trow crept into a little nook between two of them. He curled up, leaning on one of the rocks, and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep. Kaikara smiled a little and covered him with one of the blankets.

She wanted to sleep too, but she did not fall asleep just yet. She kept thinking about Quana and her sister…of the village that was under the command of the guards, of the people who betrayed their people to cater to the enemy. It hurt her, somehow, to realize this sort of thing could happen. She had never had the opportunity to witness betrayal, treason, deceit. Not until now.

Kaikara frowned, rolling over on her blanket. She had always thought rather poorly of most adults. She thought they were rather silly, and did stupid things most of the time. Like many children her age, she had always thought she knew just about everything she needed to—indeed more than most adults. But now she considered the idea that kids could make horrible decisions, too. They could even be enemies. It was not a concept that rested easy in her mind, and she didn't like it. It was knowledge she could have done without.

She finally closed her eyes, fatigue allowing her to drift off to sleep, but her dreams were not easy.

Kaikara only slept a few hours, and was wakened by her own grumbling stomach. They had not gotten the chance to eat or get supplies in Outset Village, and Kaikara's stomach was protesting this mistreatment. Trow still slept beside her, though he had flattened out onto the ground instead of wedged in between the rocks.

Kaikara leaned back against the rock Trow had fallen asleep next to and gazed up at the mountain. So high—what if they could not find what they were looking for? The mountain looked lush enough, she supposed, though for some reason it turned white near the top. She wondered if it was sand or trees. She did see something moving about here and there, animals of some kind, and was not worried about finding food or water, but the height was intimidating. She was not _afraid_ to go so high, but hiking uphill so far up would be no carnival.

The sun was rising toward its zenith, and it was warm out, but Kaikara thought the wind was a bit cool. Was it still summer in this world? This timeline? Or had she gone back to a spring or autumn somewhere in the past?

In the past! Kaikara still could not believe it, could not even wrap her head around the concept. She had never thought of time as a physical thing, a thread one could travel along in one direction or another. What she understood of time was an abstract idea, a way that humans perceived the seasons and the passing of night and day.

Kaikara shook her head irritably. She had never been the deep-thinking sort, and this "time" business was hurting her head. She crept over to Trow and gently shook him awake. It was not as easy as it usually was, and Kaikara wasn't surprised. She didn't really want to be awake either, but she wanted to move on as early as possible. She wanted to be lost to sight among the wooded areas of the mountain.

Trow looked bleary and unhappy, but he did sit up. Kaikara put a hand on his head, and said, "We gotta go." He did not argue. He only stood up, rubbing his eyes, and donned his quiver and traveling cloak. Without saying a word, he began to walk. Frowning, a little concerned, Kaikara followed.

She did not try to talk to Trow as they went along, but she did try to stay close, available, if he needed comfort. That night, when the sun began to dip below the horizon and the two of them were too exhausted to go further, Kaikara set up camp in the middle of the field.

They had no fuel for fire, but she tamped down an area of grass for them to lie in and they sat in this little clearing. Trow only sat where he was, looking upset, and when Kaikara finally opened her arms to Trow, he nearly flung himself at her. His quiet sobs hurt her heart. "Hey," she said awkwardly, rubbing his back. It was something that seemed to soothe him, but tonight he would not be soothed. "Hey…it's okay."

But Trow only kept crying. Kaikara felt helpless—she didn't know if it was Kanya's betrayal, or the stress of their quest, or homesickness, or everything at once, but Trow only sobbed freely, his chest heaving, his entire body shaking. The only thing Kaikara could do was to hold him. She hoped it helped…but it surely wasn't enough.

Eventually Trow began to calm, his sobs decreasing to hiccups and hitching in his chest. But he did not look up, only kept his face buried in Kaikara's tunic. She thought that the chain mail against his face should be uncomfortable, but did not say anything. She only held him and wished not for the first time that she had never been chosen as the Hero of Time.

Eventually, Trow slept, and Kaikara lay down next to him and slept also. The wind was a little chilly, and she hoped that they had not come into this time during autumn…because that meant winter was close. She did not like winter. It got cold during winter, and they did not even have a blanket to sleep under now.

The next morning, Trow was quiet, but he did not have that look of sorrowful distraction on his face anymore. He did not look happy, but it seemed his crying jag of the night before had released some of his pain. Kaikara smiled at him and he managed a weak sort of smile back. He hugged her once before standing up, ready to go.

The fields they walked through were fertile, and there were things to eat on the way. There were greens and those berries that Kaikara loved, and they picked plenty of both as they walked. Kaikara discovered a little circle of mushrooms and was tempted to try them out, but she knew there were some that were poisonous, and she wasn't really in the mood to die.

Around midday, Trow was crouching in the grass, hunting for the grubs he had taken a liking to, when a very large, yellow butterfly made a sudden crash-landing on Trow's face. He gave a screech of surprise, falling back on his rear end, and Kaikara burst out into laughter. A moment later, Trow also giggled. The butterfly sat on his right eye, which he had closed in reflex, and it was sitting there as if trying to catch its breath after its hard landing. Its wings were nearly as big as Trow's face, and Kaikara could not stop giggling. It felt better than she could have imagined, both to laugh and hear Trow's laughter.

Trow sat there, a little stunned, but smiling. He slowly and gently cupped his hands up to his face, nudging the butterfly onto the back of one of his hands. It went willingly enough, and Trow brought the creature down to look at it.

It was a pretty thing, almost florescent, its yellow seeming to glow in the bright day. Its wings fluttered very slowly, the behavior of a butterfly at rest, and the two of them just watched it for a little while. They both liked bugs, but there was more to it. In a world where they had seen a lot of ugly things, it was a welcome relief to see something that was beautiful.

The butterfly's wings suddenly increased their speed, fluttering so quickly that the kids could barely see them, and it took off, heading for a bright little patch of the giant blue flowers Trow liked. He and Kaikara both looked at each other, laughed, and Kaikara helped Trow up. They continued on in a much better mood.

The next days were peaceful, and Kaikara was glad. Though there was a part of her that had throve on conflict an battle, a part that lived to fight the darkness, there was also the part of her that rather enjoyed not being injured, scared, or furious. She did wonder if there was something wrong with her, wondered if this was a normal feeling for a warrior, but it did not worry her too much. There were worse ways to be.

The mountain had no foothills; it began to slope up all at once, its rocky, craggy, steep sides rising out of the ground as if they had risen suddenly from the depths of the earth in some ancient, forgotten time. Maybe it even had.

There was no path on this mountain, and there were plenty of boulders to climb over, trees to dodge around, and slippery scree that seemed to want nothing more but to dash them both to their deaths the higher they got. It did not make their trek any easier.

But Kaikara and Trow were both good climbers, and Kaikara was usually in trees or on rocks almost as much as she was on the ground, and so the going was not too rough. It was tiring, and their progress was slowed greatly from their previous pace, but they _were_ able to go on.

There was no shortage of food here. There were Kaikara's berries, and greens that actually tasted decent, and plenty of game to hunt. Kaikara at first had only been able to catch a squirrel or a rabbit here and there in the first few days, but on the fourth afternoon, the arrow she let fly took down one of the miniature deer that populated the area. It was not a fawn, as it had a full rack of antlers, but its head came only foot or so above Kaikara's.

As was usual, she felt a combination of pride at her accomplishment and remorse at having taken a life. Her father had once told her this was a normal way for a hunter to feel, if that hunter had any sort of a decent heart, but Kaikara still did not much like it.

She knelt near the beast, made sure it was dead and not suffering, and thanked it for giving its life. Then she dragged it back to where Trow waited to help prepare it. By this point they were both used to this routine, but it was still disgusting.

Starting a fire was not so easy; their matches were back in Outset, and though Kaikara knew how to make a fire with wooden sticks, she had very little practice doing it. By the time they had gotten the fire started, more than an hour had passed, and Kaikara's arms ached. She called it several rude names, to Trow's amusement.

Once the meat was cooking over a fire on a spit, and more meat was drained of blood and waiting to also be cooked and preserved, Kaikara looked over at the skin they had discarded. "I wish I knew how to tan the hides," she said a little wistfully. The nights had been chilly and without blankets, it would have been nice to have those skins for extra protection. "My dad says you can use their brains to tan the hide, but—"

Trow interrupted with an exclamation of sheer disgust. "Ewww!" he cried, looking at her indignantly. "Oh, gross!" Kaikara looked surprised for only a moment before she was on the ground, rolling around with laughter. The look on Trow's face! Trow only grew more indignant, crossing his arms and giving her a dirty look. Kaikara tried to stop giggling, but could not; Trow had taken her by surprise.

When she finally god a hold of herself and sat up, Trow was favoring her with a strange look, one that said he thought she had perhaps gone mad. She grinned and ruffled his hair. "Aw go on, it was funny."

Trow snorted softly, but did not look too angry. He did, however, give a last, disgusted look over at the discarded deer hide. "Do you really use brains to tan hides?" he asked, his mouth twisted in revulsion.

"Dad says so," Kaikara repeated, shrugging. "You can use potions, too, but Dad says that if you're out in the wild and don't have potions you can use its brains." She gave Trow a sly look and added, "You scoop them out and add water, and squish them all around-"

But she didn't get far before Trow had clamped his hand stubbornly over his ears and glared at her. She stifled another bout of laughter and decided to stop teasing. It _was_ kind of gross when she thought about it.

They sat in companionable silence for several moments, listening to the meat sizzle above the flames, enjoying the heat, watching the meat darken and smelling the aroma of cooking venison. Trow had told her once that his mother did not often let him have meat because she was afraid of the bacteria that often infested it if it was not properly preserved, and Kaikara was not surprised in the slightest. Still, Trow liked meat all right, which was good. It would have been very difficult to keep him healthy and well fed if he refused to eat it.

The venison was delicious as always. Kaikara loved to cook out over a fire, and thought that food prepared that way tasted far better than any other way.

The two of them ate well and then cooked the remaining meat enough that it would last for at least a little while. Kaikara did know how to preserve meat, her father being a town hunter, but she would need salt for that. Of course this area seemed right for salt licks, so perhaps they would find some.

For a matter of several days, Kaikara and Trow traveled in the forested mountain region in good spirits, enjoying the woods and the peace. They were able to eat well and drink well; they found a very cold mountain stream on the second day, and the water was clear and refreshing. It was too cold to bathe in comfortably, but at least it tasted good.

Kaikara did spot a small salt lick along the stream one day and broke off a large chunk of it to take along. She had nothing to carry it in, but Trow came up with the idea of using some strong strands of the sweet grasses they had been eating to tie it to her belt, and Kaikara said that was a good idea. For that matter, she could do the same with the preserved meat they carried; Kaikara had been holding it in her hands, which was really annoying.

"I want my duffel back," she grouched.

The weather was getting colder, and at first Kaikara did not understand why. Did this time period somehow have different seasons than her own time? Did the seasons change more quickly in the past? The sun seemed to be shining longer now than at the beginning, so she was certain it was spring and not fall, so why the colder weather?

But she was no scholar, and it was Trow who was able to answer this question when she asked, irritably, why it was getting chilly so fast. She had not expected an answer, but he gave one.

"It's cold on top of mountains," he said. "It's because it's up high. It's colder up high."

That made little sense to Kaikara, but now that Trow mentioned it, she thought she remembered learning something similar in her daily lessons. But school was not her favorite place, and she rarely remembered the things that did not interest her. "I hope it doesn't get _really_ cold," she said, a little worriedly.

"At least you have boots," said Trow cheerfully.

Trow had a point; at least she would not have to wander barefooted in the cold. But she still hoped it did not get much worse.

Three days later, she realized that her hope was in vain. As they climbed, the temperature began to drop faster. The type of trees that surrounded them changed from the kind that had leaves to the kind that had needles, trees of a type Kaikara had only seen in pictographs. She had begun to seriously continue turning back when a low hooting sound caught her attention.

She and Trow both turned around to see their old friend Zaeraja the Owl, sitting on a branch just above their head. He smiled his strange smile, the kind that showed only in his eyes. "Greetings," he said to them.

Kaikara's face broke into a smile. The Owl sometimes frustrated her with his enigmatic advice, but she still counted him as a friend. "Hi, Zaeraja," she said. It had taken her a while to be able to pronounce the name, strange as it was to her. "It's cold."

"Yes," agreed Zaeraja. "And it will get yet colder. You must be prepared for it."

The Owl turned his head upside down and Kaikara laughed, shaking her head. "It still looks broken."

Zaeraja hooted his soft laughter and righted his head once more. Then his tone turned somber. "The place you seek lies at the top of the mountain. This is Outset Peak, a place that may in the future hold a great deal of importance. But in this time, it holds a great secret—one you both must discover."

"What is it?" asked Trow curiously.

But the Owl did not answer his question. "You must find it for yourself, young Trow. You will know it when you discover it. For now, head for the highest peak of the mountain. As I have said, there will be a fortress there at the top, a fortress once used in the fight against Ganondorf before he conquered this land. It will now surely be infested with monsters, but you must go nevertheless. What you find there will help you."

'Here we go again,' Kaikara thought. 'Riddles.'

"Great," she muttered aloud. "And it's gonna be cold?"

"Yes. But you will be able to survive the cold. And you must survive it. This land depends on your survival."

Another thing Kaikara did not want to hear.

"Who are you really?" asked Trow, cocking his head much in the way Zaeraja often did. It was a question that took Kaikara by surprise. It had not occurred to her that this Owl was not exactly who he said he was.

The owl chuffed his laughter. "I was once a great sage," he said softly, his voice both fond and sad. "When my life was ended by the very evil you now hunt, my spirit came back in the form of this sacred bird, a bird that once populated the lands until they were hunted to extinction by Hylian men. We now live in the Sacred Realm, where the living sages still reside. Our duty now is to guide those who need it." His eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Like us," said Trow, smiling back.

Kaikara shivered. "Ghirahim killed you?" she asked.

"No. His master, the one who has taken over the land, killed me. But the spirit of a sage can never die, and I will live on." He ruffled his feathers, shook his head, and said, "And now I must depart. Be strong, both of you…and we will meet again."

With that, the Owl was gone, wings flapping so quietly that Kaikara could only hear them if she listened hard. Then he was gone.


	16. Outset Peak

**Chapter 16: Outset Peak**

The owl had been right; it was cold. The rest of their trip to the apex of Outset Peak had taken only half a week, but that half a week was the most difficult, miserable leg of the journey yet. Kaikara had long since put on her boots and put her chain mail over her tunic instead of below. Trow clutched his red cloak around him as he stumbled along. As they climbed, she realized that the white stuff she had seen at the top of the mountain was another thing she had never seen before except in pictos and books.

It was snow.

And it was cold.

During the day, the wind howled, numbing their noses and fingers, and blowing Trow's light cape out so hard it was hardly any use. Kaikara's bare arms were red and chapped, and her eyes watered, dripping freezing water onto her already-frozen cheeks. Trow, as skinny as he was, constantly shivered, and Kaikara was a little worried about him.

The night was better. It was far colder at night, but they were usually able to find little caves and dens beneath the dense lower branches of the fir trees, where they could gather fallen branches around them and huddle together for warmth. The branches shielded them from the wind and their body heat made it all a bit more tolerable.

Kaikara did begin to see signs of civilization as they traveled, however, such as broken weapons and other leavings from the garrison that had manned the fort Zaeraja spoke of. They were heading in the right direction, at least; she did not like to think what would happen if they got lost up here in this cursed wasteland. She had been taught in school that there were some tribes of people who actually _lived_ in cold such as this and could not fathom it.

At last, as they neared the peak, she caught sight of stone walls, frosted over with snow and ice.

There it is!" she called, pointing, her reddened hand shaking with cold. She took a step, and a second later she was on her back, her body numbed not just with cold, but with impact. She had slipped on the ice that hid beneath the blanket of snow, so quickly she'd not even had a chance to yell in surprise before she landed.

"You okay?" Trow asked, his voice shaking as he carefully approached.

Kaikara groaned, sitting up. The cold ate into her skin, her thin clothing no protection against it. Her hat, another thing she had not been wearing until now, was also frosted with snow, and the legs of her breeches above her boots were soaked through and icy—and now her rear end was bruised. She scowled.

"Yeah," she said, hurrying to get on her feet and off the cold snow. But it was too late; the back of her trousers from the rump down were now soaked and freezing. She swore viciously.

"I'm cold," whined Trow, but Kaikara was not cross with him as she had been in the past. She was utterly sympathetic; she felt rather like whining, too, but there was no one to whine to.

"I know," she said. "Come on—it'll be warmer inside." She paused, then added in a cold-shaky voice, "I hope."

The walk would normally have taken less than an hour, but not here, not in this icy purgatory. The trees had thinned out greatly as they approached the peak, and the wind howled, unimpeded, around them. Kaikara knew it was not possible, but it felt like the ice-cold wind went straight through her body, freezing her from the inside out. She was shivering so hard she could barely walk and her bare arms were chapped and red. Trow looked just as miserable, his cheeks and the tips of his ears looking as red and chapped as her arms. She herself could hardly feel those parts of her body.

Trow had slipped once in the ice, bruising his knee and elbow, and Kaikara slipped once more, skidding into a sharp outcrop of rock and cutting a gash open in her shin. She howled in surprised pain and scrambled to her feet, grimacing, her teeth clenched. "I hate mountains!" she snarled to the wind, which seemed to rise in pitch in reply. Their progress was slow and painful.

But they did make progress.

Four hours after Kaikara had spotted the walls of the fortress, she and Trow stood at its door, which rose at least twice as high as she was tall. Maybe thrice. In the second before her hand grasped the icy-coated handle of the door, she had the awful and morbidly hilarious thought that it was going to be locked, that the last of the soldiers who had held this fort had left the door latched from inside, and they would not be able to get inside.

She did not have time to panic at the thought. The door opened easily, so easily that she almost fell backwards, catching herself only at the last minute. She had fallen enough times in the past few days and was not about to do it anymore if she could help it.

Trow did not even giggle at her near-fall. He only scuttled through the doorway, his stiff hands clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. Kaikara followed Trow into the hall, pulling the door shut behind her.

The entrance hall was narrow and not dark, as Kaikara had expected. She had not lingered outside long enough to inspect the building, and so had not noticed the narrow windows that lined one of the walls. Arrow-slots, she thought. The windows let in enough of the dim light from outside that she could at least see well enough to perceive where she was walking—mostly.

It was still very cold, but the wind did not howl, and what air came through the narrow windows was not enough to blow onto her and Trow. It was still miserable, but not as bad as it had been outside.

It seemed to be a guardroom of some sort, with a wooden table covered in papers of some sort, and two cots along the wall to one side. These had blankets, Kaikara was glad to realize! She and Trow could take those on the way out and perhaps not be quite as miserable.

There was a small basin with a pump handle, and Kaikara tried it curiously to see if it still worked. She pumped the handle several times and nothing happened; either it was broken or frozen. Probably frozen. Seconds later, she found a locked door and kicked it in frustration. She hated locked doors.

"Maybe there are torches here," said Trow hopefully, "like in the ruins."

The idea was a hopeful one, and Kaikara nodded in agreement. "Maybe."

She squinted around, trying to make out the slim, long shapes of wall torches around the room, but the gloom was thick, and the dust in the room was thicker. She could not tell if there were torches in the room or not.

Trow squeaked suddenly in excitement as he found a half-open door. Kaikara was at first alarmed, but when Trow's muffled voice came back to her saying, "I found stuff!" she relaxed. She made her way over to where Trow stood, squinting her eyes as much as possible, trying to make out what was inside the cupboard. It was nearly impossible, but Trow was feeling around the storage area with his hands, looking for something useful.

And he found it. "Matches!" he cried happily. "Kaikara, I found matches!"

"All right!" Kaikara cried. "Great job! Let's light one."

Trow did as she asked fumbling around with the box for a moment before Kaikara heard the scratch and hiss of the match lighting, shielding her eyes from its sudden, small gleam.

It was nice to be able to see better, even if it was only a little bit. Kaikara took the box and grabbed another match, wanting to explore the room before the matches went out. All in all, it took five matches before they found what they had hoped for: torches. There were four of them along the walls, and Kaikara could not help a crow of triumph at the sight of them. She jumped up onto one of the cots, reaching up to the torch which sat on the wall above it, and touched her match to it.

She was afraid that whatever fuel had been used on it would have long since dried out, but she was in luck; the torch blazed up at once, and she could smell hot pitch. She was amazed it had lasted so long, but she was not about to question it. She was far too grateful for the light and warmth.

Kaikara laid the torch on the stone floor and she and Trow crouched by it, warming themselves. The smell of burning dust made them cough and their eyes water, but neither said a word. They were too cold to think about moving away. Kaikara sighed in relief as feeling began to return to her fingers and toes, her ears and cheeks. They began to tingle, and then hurt, but she could deal with that; it was worth it to be warm.

After thawing a bit, Trow wandered back over to the closet, looking inside to see what else was there, and Kaikara followed him with the torch. There were two more boxes of matches, which Trow took and set down on the table. (Kaikara saw the papers on them were charts and maps, with several charcoal pencils nearby.) He found some uniforms, so dusty that the particles flew up and sizzled in the flames of the torch when Trow moved them. He coughed and drew back, and Kaikara sneezed, making the torch flame flutter.

There was a canteen, which Kaikara added to the matches, and a small bag meant to be worn over one's shoulder like a main carrier's delivery bag. She took that, too. Kaikara said they could grab the items they had found and the blankets from the cots on their way out. Trow found a pouch full of rupees and tied it to his belt.

There was not much more in the little closet, and she and Trow finally went over to sit on the cots, taking a bit more time to rest and warm up. Still, they could not spend much time here. Kaikara was still nervous about what might den here in this old fortress, and she wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible.

There was a third door in this guardroom, and Kaikara stood up with the torch, looking at it. "C'mon, let's go. And be careful." She thought this door would lead into the main area of the fortress; if it did not, then Kaikara would have no idea how to proceed. "The Owl said there're monsters in here." She didn't know what kind of "monsters" might be here, but she was ready for about anything. "Come on."

Trow nodded, the bright red of his hood bobbing up and down in the gloom, and the two of them walked along, huddling close together for what warmth their torch had to share.

Kaikara was confronted by a bluish blur the second they stepped through the door. It came at her from above, a blaze of what looked like blue fire, and Kaikara yelled in alarm. Before she had time to even see what it was, how big it was, or even what shape it was, it had hit her.

A horrid, ice-cold paralysis hit her, spreading through her body in seconds, and the torch dropped from her hands. She could not move, could not escape the unnatural, freezing cold that held her still, clouding her vision, damping the sound of Trow's alarmed cry. She tried to scream, panicked, but could not move. She could not move her limbs, could not move her eyes, or even force in a breath through her shocked lungs.

The paralysis did not last long, but in her panic, it seemed like hours. A shattering sound nearly deafened her, and her body was suddenly released from its bonds. She staggered, gasping in a breath and letting it out in a shocked sob. Her shivering intensified, and a thin sheen of icy water coated her body.

Trow cried out again, ducking from something that had dove at him, and Kaikara finally saw what was attacking them: Keese. _Ice_ Keese. The kind that flew about coated in icy flames, the kind who hunted by coating their prey with ice long enough for them to make the kill. Trow and Kaikara were not small enough to be hunted, but the Keese did not seem to care. They were ten times more aggressive then the ordinary Keese Kaikara was used to dealing with.

Trow had his bow out and aimed at the flock of Keese. He had taken one down already but it was difficult for him to fire while ducking their horrid attack. Though Kaikara could now barely feel her arms, she forced herself to move them, grabbing for the Master Sword, only grasping the hilt after two tries. She pulled the blade and sliced toward one of the icy beasts going for Trow, slicing it in half. It shattered like ice, its twitching pieces landing with a glass-like tinkle on the stone floor

The other Keese did not slow, but she and Trow were able to kill the rest of them, until the floor was littered with icy bits of Keese. Shuddering uncontrollably, Kaikara stared at them, her face pale and strained. "What the HELL!" She looked at Trow, expecting him to say he had read about them before, but he could only shake his head. Apparently these creatures were beyond what he had ever learned. Kaikara herself had heard of them but thought they were myth.

She should be getting used to that!

"A-are you okay?" Trow asked, retrieving his arrows. He had only half a dozen or so left, but at least he was able to recover all of them this time.

Kaikara still felt cold, and the parts that had frozen solid began to throb with horrible pain. Still, the feeling was returning to them, and that was something. "I th-think so," she said through teeth that wanted to chatter. "Those things are horrible…."

Trow did not argue. Instead he looked around the strange chamber they had walked into. It was not dark, even though only the one torch they had brought in was lit. A domed ceiling, made of a material she at first thought was glass but after a moment thought just might be some kind of transparent, polished rock, spread above them, letting in the gray light from outside. The chamber was round, and beyond them stretched several pathways of black stone. These pathways were bridges that spanned a huge pool of water, water that was sluggish with ice and debris. Kaikara peered down at this pool of water without understanding—what could such a place be for?

Trow looked just as fascinated, and just as wary, but stayed away from the edge of the pathway. There were no railings, and Kaikara remembered that he could not swim. She had meant to begin teaching him, but had never gotten around to it; they had been a bit distracted by other matters for much of their journey.

Kaikara caught movement in several places, and she thought she might recognize some of what roamed the strange fortress. Spidery figures hopped and scuttled about on the stone, and she thought they might be what were called Tektites. She had seen only one or two in her life, and her father had warned that they were dangerous and aggressive. Kaikara was not thrilled to see them.

This chamber, at least, was rather warmer than the previous ones, though the air still seemed to bite her skin. And as she looked around, she saw torches on the walls, one for each spoke of the wheel configuration the walkways made. Shaking, she reached for the nearest one, only just able to grab it by standing up on her toes, and used the first torch to light it.

She had not yet touched the flame to this torch before it blazed up, seemingly on its own, and the smell of pitch filled the air around them. Kaikara blinked, looking back and forth between her own torch and this new one. She looked at Trow, who shrugged, and Kaikara sighed…she did not want to try and figure this one out. Her head already hurt.

Instead, she stood on her toes, grabbed the new torch, and handed it to Trow.

He took the torch from her and just stood there, looking around in awe. Kaikara took the opportunity to stand very close to the flame, setting her own torch on the floor in order to warm her lower half, to try and get rid of the horrid cold from the ice Keese. She kept a sharp eye on the creatures that surrounded them, and kept looking upwards so she would not be caught by surprise by the ice Keese again. Nothing bothered them, at least not yet.

Eventually, Kaikara sighed with relief. She did not want to admit it, even to herself, but she had been very scared. Heat was something she understood. Pain and injuries were things that she had suffered before and thus understood, but the cold was a terrifying new enemy, and it had scared her.

Finally, she felt she could continue. When she asked Trow if he was also ready, he nodded, and the two of them stood. They grasped the torches and faced the pathways in front of them.

The pathways spoked out like those of a wagon wheel, each spoke leading to a different door; they all looked the same, and Kaikara realized it would be very easy to lose one's bearings here. She and Trow stood at the end of one spoke, and in front of them was a circular area that was the hub of the wheel. "Why do you think they did it this way?" she asked.

But Trow could only shake his head. "I don't know…it's weird."

It _was_ weird. Was this really a fortress, or was it something else? To her knowledge, fortresses were usually plainer and less convoluted than what lay before them now. "I guess we just try doors?" Kaikara asked.

Trow nodded, but he looked nervously down at the icy water below then glared at the narrow pathways. "I don't like these."

Kaikara did not like them either, and she _did_ know how to swim. But not in water that was half ice, not in water that was several yards below the bridge on which she stood. So far as she could see, there was no way out of the water that roiled below them. Kaikara asked Trow for one of the Mogma Mitts he still wore, wanting a backup weapon in case she needed it. He nodded and handed one over, the left one, and Kaikara put it on. She kept her sword hand free, however, covered only with the gauntlet that had come with the hero's garb she now wore.

"Just…stay in the middle of the trail," she said. She smiled reassuringly at Trow, hoping she looked more confident than she felt, then looked back to the hub. It was time to explore this place.

The "monsters" the Owl had mentioned were not monsters like the shadowbeings Kaikara had fought, but natural creatures that had apparently taken shelter in the old fort. But they were large, aggressive, and threatening, and Kaikara intended to avoid them at all costs. Unfortunately, that would prove to be much more difficult than it sounded.

They made it to the hub without confrontation, but every other spoke on the wheel had some sort of beast roaming around it, almost as if they were on patrol. Kaikara supposed that if they had not come here of their own volition, that it was even possible that some fell magic could have _set_ them on these routines, hoping to deter any outsiders from penetrating the secrets of the fortress. Either way, they were a problem.

Kaikara looked around and finally chose a spoke that had only two red Tektites running around on it, their sharp, metal-hard legs clicking on the stone walkway. She stepped in front of Trow, feeling the comforting warmth of his torch at her back, the Master Sword drawn and ready in front of her, and slowly walked onto the bridge.

The moment her foot hit the spoke, the Tektites turned to her, their single glaring eye glinting dangerously at her. She froze, her eyes wide; this was not normal behavior, even for so violent a beast. She was now certain that she had been right, and that someone had put these creatures here to guard the door.

She took a big breath and readied her sword.

A Tektite's weak spot was its single, glass-like eye. Her father said that the beasts had supposedly been part machine once, and that they had procreated and evolved this formidable form, but she was not sure how true that was. Still, they were tough and quick, and the walkway was narrow.

Kaikara backed up a step (Trow backed up quickly as well so she could not back into the flame of the torch), hoping to lure them onto the hub of the wheel, but the moment her foot left the walkway, the Tektites resumed their aimless wandering, not approaching.

"Jerks," Kaikara hissed. She was going to have to fight them where they were. She set down the torch she held and faced them once more.

Kaikara was lucky this time. She ran onto the walkway, hoping to catch them by surprise, thrusting forward with the blade of the Master Sword. Her move was quick, and the creature's eye shattered. It let out a screech so high-pitched that Kaikara could scarcely hear it, and drew back, scuttling away from her on the stone. She flashed a foot out at it, kicking it toward the end of the walkway, and he slipped over the side, clutching for a moment the edge of the bridge. But the stone was slick, not quite icy but wet, and it fell to the water below.

The second Tektite attacked while Kaikara was distracted, and its sharp, lance-like front legs stabbed out at her. She was able to avoid one of the legs, but the other sank into her side, the sharp, narrow tip slipping through her chain-mail armor and piercing her side. The wound was not deep, thanks to her armor, but it hurt, and she cried out. She swung the Master Sword at the creature, knocking it aside, but the blade itself only bounced off of its natural armor.

The thing made another run at her and Kaikara this time landed a blow on its eye, shattering the solid organ and making it screech that strange, barely audible cry. This one did not fall off the walkway but rushed past her, heading straight for Trow, who jumped back from it. But it did not attack; it only fled.

Kaikara did not waste time watching it. She grabbed Trow's hand and the two of them made a run for the door the Tektites had been guarding.

This door was not locked, but the narrow passageway they found themselves in was small and dark. It was enclosed, however, which was a relief to both of them, and Trow's torch shed enough light to see by. Kaikara took a moment to listen, heard nothing alarming (yet), and moved on. In this enclosed area, the torch warmed her almost to a level that was comfortable.

Almost.

Kaikara and Trow did not encounter beasts or monsters in these corridors, but they wandered through many twists and turns, often having to choose between two different paths—or even among three or four paths. After four or five of these turns, Kaikara was completely lost—and very frustrated. What was this insane place for?

Only luck brought them to a door. Already tired and frustrated, Kaikara let out an inarticulate sound that expressed her relief. It was about time they found the way out! As Trow stood aside so she could reach past the torch, she grasped the handle and pulled it open.

When she stepped out, her cry was of dismay and outrage. What she saw ahead of her was the same wheel hub of walkways, spanning the same great pool of water. And the bridge in front of her swarmed with Tektites, twice as many as had patrolled it before. She swore, her face twisted into an expression of anger. "What IS this place?"

But Trow understood. He stepped up beside her, eyeing the Tektites warily. "It's a maze," he said, and his voice was small and frightened. Kaikara suddenly understood something, too. If this pattern continued, every time they stepped back onto the spokes of the wheel, then the monsters would increase in number. She swallowed hard.

The Tektites turned, their eyes glinting, and Kaikara readied her sword.

An hour later, Kaikara had learned something else: the maze was huge, complex, and infuriating. Kaikara and Trow had wandered through so many hallways that she had lost count, and fought so many vicious creatures that she was almost getting used to them.

In the corridors themselves, there patrolled no monsters, but they encountered several obstacles and booby traps. One hallway had slots in its walls, and it was only dumb luck that Kaikara first walked down it, for the daggers that shot from the slots bounced off her armor. She and Trow had to crawl along on the floor to get past them.

Another hallway had a pool of water that was ice cold. Kaikara and Trow did not want to cross it, but a barrier had automatically slid down behind them, barring the way, and they had no choice. The pool was deep, and Kaikara had to help Trow across as well as keeping herself afloat in the freezing water. Trow did know how to dog paddle, but the cold made his limbs sluggish, and the swim across was exhausting and numbing. It had also put out their torch.

That, at least, was replaceable. Some of the inner corridors were lighted by identical torches, and she grabbed one of those.

She had been right about the monsters, too. They multiplied every time they stepped back onto the bridge hub, and she had taken a lot of damage. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts and scrapes, and as she walked out onto one walkway, she was charged at by what looked to her like a huge rat with a battle helm. It rammed her, knocking her to one side of the walkway, and she had nearly plunged into the icy waters below. She caught herself at the last minute, grasping the edge of the walkway, while Trow aimed an arrow at the thing's backside. The arrow struck and it turned, furious, charging the boy who had shot it.

Trow was able to dodge the creature without falling, while Kaikara scrambled to get back onto the walkway, clenching at the pain in her bruised side. Trow loosed another arrow as Kaikara gained the walkway once more, and she lunged at the thing to deal it a final blow. It cried out in agitation, keeling over, its legs kicking for only a moment before it stilled. Shuddering, Kaikara shoved the creature over the side.

Trow suddenly called a warming, pointing up and Kaikara yelled—a flock of ice Keese flew at her, and she threw herself to the ground, avoiding the first attack. She swiped her blade at them and took one out of the sky as it swooped at her, and Trow fired one of his last arrows. Kaikara sliced another Keese when Trow looked down at the torch that he had somehow managed to keep a hold of this entire time. His eyes widened, and he grabbed for the torch, thrusting this at the Keese instead of shooting at them.

The second the fire touched the closest of the Keese, it shrieked and disappeared in a spray of acrid mist. Kaikara stared, amazed, and then beamed proudly at Trow. "Now that's smart!" she exclaimed. She had never thought to use the torch as a weapon! And against a creature of ice, it was a formidable tool. "Great idea—I bet it would work on the Tektites, too—maybe those rat things, too!" she said. The battle helms the charging rodents wore were metal, and would heat up quickly. Surely the torch would drive them back.

The torch did work as a decent weapon, but a half-hour later, Kaikara was shaking with fatigue. The twisting corridor they had just blundered through had been filled with slick chutes of ice, and the slightest miscalculation would have sent them both flying off the edge of these slides and into what looked like an endless chasm. Even Kaikara was terrified as they slipped and slid down them, clutching each other, trying desperately not to slew off to one side or another. Kaikara vowed to avoid that door at all costs in the future.

Finally, she told Trow that they needed to retreat, that they needed to rest. Panting, Trow could only nod at Kaikara in agreement, and the two of them began to cross the chasm toward the door they knew led to the guardroom. They knew which door it was because it was at the end of the only pathway which was clear of monsters

Trow was caught from behind by one of the ice Keese on the way across the hub, and Kaikara saw his eyes widen in panic, and then freeze solid as the blue flames touched him. Kaikara snarled at the Keese, who then turned around to fly at her, but she met it with her sword, cleaving it in half as it flew toward her. A second and a third beast flew at her and she cut them before they could touch her. She _hated_ this place! She hated it more than any other thing she had ever met, except maybe for Ghirahim himself.

Trow had thawed from the attack by the time she got rid of the rest of the Keese, and he was shivering. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his torch had been frozen. Kaikara put an arm around his shoulders and they made a break for the guardroom door.

The guardroom was cold, but Kaikara was never so glad to set foot in it. She was still damp from the freezing pool of water that two of them had had to cross, and again shivered with cold, but it was still better to be here than out there, where everything that moved seemed to want to attack them. She did not, however, have the urge to give up. She was more certain than ever that what they needed was here, and that they had to overcome their trials to get what lay within.

Trow staggered over to one of the cots that lined the far wall, trying hard to stop crying. Kaikara set her own torch on the floor nearby and sat next to him, both huddling together in the room, long enough to at least stop shivering so violently. Once they had both calmed enough to think, Trow grasped the torch he had been holding and asked Kaikara if she could grab the matches from the table. Kaikara said he should just light it on her torch and he gave her a sheepish grin. "Good idea." He bent down, holding his torch over Kaikara's, and it finally blazed into life.

As she and Trow warmed themselves, Kaikara wracked her brain, trying to figure out how to deal with this cursed fortress. Blundering around blindly was getting them nowhere, and Kaikara did not want to deal with any more monsters. Trow was sick of them, too. He had not taken as much damage as she had, but he still had some bruises and scrapes. They both looked as if they had come out the worst of a nasty brawl.

Kaikara rubbed her aching head. She had never expected that thinking could make one's head hurt.

Trow sat quietly on his cot, his torch leaned up against a corner of the room. He had moved the bunk as close to the torch as possible without setting it and himself on fire. He sat quietly, his eyes distant, and Kaikara supposed that he, too, was thinking.

Suddenly, Trow looked up, his eyes widening a little.. "Kaikara—is there a charcoal here? Something that'll make marks on the walls?"

It was a very strange request, and Kaikara gave Trow a very odd look. "Um, there are some on the table," she said. "Do you want to write a letter?"

This made Trow giggle softly, and he shook his head. "No," he said, getting up from the cot. He stepped up to the table and leaned over it, grabbing one of the charcoal pencils. He stepped back, clutching his prize, and headed for the door that led back to the hub of walkways. Kaikara grabbed their torches and ran after him, shouting for him to wait. "Take this!" she said roughly, grabbing his arm before he could open the door, shoving one torch into his hand. "There'll be monsters outside!"

He gave her a sheepish look and took the torch. When he had an idea, or had something he wanted to do, he sometimes forgot about everything else around him. It was a dangerous way to be at times. Like now. "Sorry."

Kaikara sighed, putting her hand on the doorknob. "It's okay," she said. She had given up trying to figure out what Trow was doing, and had decided to simply let him do it. His ideas were usually good ones.

When Kaikara opened the door, there were no monsters waiting for her. She blinked, first surprised, and then suspicious. While she did not like the creatures that had caused her so much pain and trouble, but she liked their sudden disappearance even less. Was something yet worse waiting for them?

She and Trow exchanged an uneasy look. Kaikara took a deep breath and began to walk, ready for anything.

But there did not seem to be anything to be ready for. The two of them reached the door across from them without being hindered by anything, and the door opened as easily as it had before. Trow held his torch up as they walked in, and made a large, dark mark on the door they had just come through. Kaikara did not immediately understand what he was doing, but when Trow made a mark on the wall at the first fork in the road, she got it. He was marking their course so they did not retrace their steps.

It was the right thing to do. As Trow marked more and more of their course, Kaikara began to realize the maze was not nearly as big as she had thought. Many of the twists and turns simply wound around and connected with each other, making the maze seem to go on forever. Once they had marked out the clear course, it was easy to figure out where they were.

No obstacles barred their way this time, and Kaikara did not try to figure out the magic that ruled this fortress. Her head hurt enough. All she could figure was that once they stared using their heads (okay, _Trow's _head) the monsters and traps disappeared. Each time they cleared a maze, the torches beside the entrance and exit doors blazed up on its own, as the first one had.

Finally there remained only one door, and she and Trow stood in front of it, holding their torches up. Trow made a final charcoal mark on it, turned to Kaikara, and smiled. Kaikara smiled, then frowned, cocking her head.

From behind the door came a sound that made her a little leery. There was a snarl of frustration, a horrible clanging of metal against stone, and another snarl—and it was a familiar voice. Kaikara bit her lip and readied her sword. She did not want to go in and see who was there, or what he (she?) was doing, but there was no choice. There was no way she and Trow had gone through all of this only to turn around and retreat.

Kaikara took a big breath, put her hand on the chilly door handle…and opened the door.

The second she and Trow stepped into the next room, the door shut behind them, and a barred gate slammed down in front of it, preventing them from going back through. Her heart suddenly pounding, Kaikara spun around, grabbing for the door knob through the barred gate, but the handle did not budge. She swore, turned back around…and then swore again.

They were not alone in the chamber.

A slim, white-clad figure knelt in the center of the room, a black sword in his hands, a steel pillar rising from the floor in front of him. He seemed to be trying to pry off the top of the pillar, as if it were a lid. A red cape hung from his shoulders. The figure spun around, his face twisted in a snarl of rage. "You!" he growled, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Ghirahim!" Kaikara cried, her own tone half indignation and half fear.

Kaikara reached behind her, her mind racing frantically, grabbing for her shield, but Ghirahim did not give her a chance to do much else. He stood up, leaping up onto the steel pillar he had apparently been trying to break, and glared blazingly down at Kaikara. "I don't have time to deal with you, Hero," he said, spitting the word out with such venom that Kaikara grimaced. "I need to find a way to get into this obelisk." His snarl turned into a sadistic grin. "But I don't intend for you to get out of here alive. I'll come back later to see how many pieces you end up in!"

With that, Ghirahim raised one hand, snapped his fingers, and huge chasms suddenly appeared in the floor they were standing in. Trow let out a cry of startlement as the chasms filled with water, leaving only narrow walkways that mimicked the hub room they had spent so much time trying to navigate.

Kaikara looked frantically around before looking back to Ghirahim, her eyes wide. "What did you do?" she demanded. "What did you do, you—"

Ghirahim did not answer, except to laugh and snap his fingers once more. As he disappeared in a flurry of diamond shapes, Kaikara saw something move in the water beneath them. She watched, horror rising in her heart, as the unspeakable thing oozed in the water beneath them. Whatever it was, it was huge. It slid beneath the hub of the walkways, disappearing from sight.

Breathing hard, shaky with fear, Kaikara backed toward the barred door, one arm out in front of Trow, meaning to shield him from whatever it was that Ghirahim had set on them. Her eyes darted around, looking for the creature below them, but there was no movement for at least a full minute.

"What is it?" Trow whispered.

Before Kaikara could answer, a huge splash of water burst from the water that now surrounded them…and an enormous, gelatinous…thing rose toward the ceiling, throbbing with obscene energy, its blunt end swinging blindly around. It looked like an earthworm, or the tentacle of a squid, except that it was thicker than Kaikara's entire body and so long it disappeared into the water while its tip early reached the high, arched ceiling. Her heart seemed to shrivel in her chest at the sight of it.

"We're dead," she whispered.


	17. Gaining Wisdom

**Chapter 17: Gaining Wisdom**

The thing did not waste any time. Either it had eyes that Kaikara could not see or it had other senses, but as soon as she spoke, the tentacle dove at them like a spear, knocking them both sprawling onto the stone. Trow let a cry of startled fear and Kaikara groaned as she hit the wall behind her. She managed to keep a hold of her sword and when the thing darted at them again, she took a wild swipe at it.

Whatever it was, it could feel pain. There came a sound that was not quite a sound, but a vibration in the room she could feel more than hear, and the tentacle jerked back from her. Thick, clear liquid seeped from the wound. It looked like mucus.

Trow made a sound of disgust and grabbed his bow, but when he reached back for his arrows, his hand found nothing; he was finally out of arrowa. A look of panic crossed his face as Kaikara got hastily to her feet. "Stay back!" she said, glancing at him for only a moment. "Stay near the walls!" If Trow couldn't fight, she was stuck dealing with this monstrosity alone.

She was afraid, but also determined and strangely exhilarated. She narrowed her eyes at the tentacle, which had not attacked again, and grinned a wild grin. "Bring it on, you jerk!"

It did.

She realized that the beast had more than one tentacle, all attached to a writhing mass beneath the stone walkways. While Kaikara faced the one she had wounded, another crept up behind her, unheard and unseen. Trow called out a warning, but Kaikara was not able to move fast enough to avoid it. It slid around her waist so quickly she had time only to screech in surprise before it yanked her off her feet and into the air.

"HEY!" she shrieked as she was whipped around in the air. The room became a carnival ride of whirled colors, shapes, and reflections from the water. Both her arms were trapped and she could do nothing but squirm and fight to get free of the thing that had grabbed her. The tentacle was not hurting her—yet—but it was cold and gooey, like a very thin leather bag filled with chilly water, and it made her skin crawl.

She heard Trow cry out in fear as the tentacle stopped for just a second, allowing Kaikara to get her bearings…and then it shot straight down toward the water. Her eyes widened and she gasped in a breath just before she went under.

Cold. The water was numbingly cold, and she hit it hard; her first instinct was to gasp, but she fought the impulse. If she took a breath now, she was dead. She stopped fighting for only a second, looking wildly around, trying to assess the situation. It was not easy. Her mind screamed with fear, her body surged with adrenaline, and the icy water was numbing her body.

This monster was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a pulsating, tangled mass of the gelatinous tentacles, like a knot of giant earthworms, barely visible in the middle of the circular pool beneath the walkways. She could glimpse something dark inside, a throbbing thing that Kaikara thought might be an internal organ of some kind…it could be a weak spot, if they could reach it!

But she had no more time to think. The thing was holding her under the water, and her chest was beginning to hurt. She renewed her struggles, fighting the terror. Would she really die here, drowned under water that was mere feet deep?

The thing suddenly convulsed, and the tendril gripping her tightened so hard it hurt, nearly squeezing the breath out of her. That sound came again, that sound that was not really a sound but a vibration just below the range of her hearing, and then she was suddenly rocketed out of the water, gasping in a huge breath as she was flung across the room so hard she hit the wall before she hit the floor. The breath was knocked out of her and she lay in a heap, pain shooting through her arm and side, blood running down her face from a her head.

She gasped to breathe, but her muscles had tightened around her lungs, and she could only lay still for several seconds, willing her muscles to relax. Finally she could suck in a gasp of air, but for a moment could only lie there, stunned, trying to recover from the blow. She had no idea what had made the thing suddenly expel her from the water, but she wasn't about to complain; she had been seconds from drowning.

Trow screamed. Kaikara gritted her teeth, sending fierce commands and threats to her arms and legs—move, _move damn it!_ Her legs twitched and all of a sudden the connection between her mind and her limbs snapped back, and she was able to stagger to her feet. Her side hurt abominably, and the arm she had landed on throbbed, but she was on her feet.

She looked wildly around and saw that Trow had been cornered by two of the cursed tentacles. He cowered against the wall, using his bow like a club, but it was not doing much good. Kaikara snarled, grabbing up her sword from the floor, and ran across the walkways to help him.

Her way was suddenly barred by another tentacle, one that slammed so hard on the pathway that the ground shuddered, and Kaikara nearly lost her balance. She snarled at it, slicing down with the Master Sword so viciously that she cut more than halfway through the massive limb. That agitated sound vibrated the walls and the tentacle retreated.

She sprinted for Trow but did not reach him before he was knocked into the water. Kaikara cursed, and dove in after him, but she was shoved away from the thrashing figure in the water. Trow flailed, coughing and sputtering. Kaikara surfaced, yelling as loud as she could, cutting through the icy water to get to him. "Stop thrashing!" she screamed. "Trow! Splash your hands, dog-paddle!"

But Trow was beyond thought and Kaikara could see he was beginning to sink.

She wrenched herself away from the tentacle that had knocked her away from Trow and dove beneath the water's surface, swimming as fast as she could. She saw Trow's terrified face turn toward her, his arms still flailing wildly around…but then she was there, grabbing him by the tunic, kicking her legs and using her one free hand to swim toward the surface. Trow tried to latch onto her, but she pulled him away, not wanting her limbs to be hindered. They needed to get above water. Now.

Trow let out his held breath in a sputter of coughing and sobbing. Kaikara hauled him to the edge of the walkway which was, she was grateful to see within reach. He grabbed the edge and scrambled up, still sobbing with fright. He collapsed onto the stone and Kaikara climbed up next to him.

She was tiring. They needed to deal with this thing, and quickly.

"Torch," Trow coughed out as he lay, huddled and shaking, on the floor next to her.

Keeping on eye on the tentacles, which waved about in agitation, she frowned, looking down at him. "What? Torch?"

Trow pointed at the tentacles, and Kaikara suddenly understood. It was like with the ice Keese—the fire could be used as a weapon against this wretched bag of goo. "Did you attack it when it grabbed me?" Trow nodded, and she laughed—that was what had made the thing shudder, flinging her from the water in reflex—it was a reaction to the fire!

Kaikara grabbed Trow's arm, and he was able to stand. They ran for the wall, where Kaikara had dropped her sword and Trow had dropped his bow and the torch. It still flamed, though it sputtered here and there as water droplets from the flailing tentacles spattered down onto it. She reached for it, but Trow bent and picked it up first. "I got it," he said shakily. His face was dead white and he was still shaking, but he held the torch up all the same. Kaikara's mind surged with pride, but there was no time to say anything.

She grabbed the Master Sword and got it ready.

They still had no idea what to do, but the torch, at least, kept the tentacles at bay. It made its vibrating no-sound, a cry this time of frustration, Kaikara was sure, and not pain. It would not get near the fire, the same way, she supposed, a snail or a slug would not approach fire. Fire would dry it up.

If only they could drain the water!

They were safe for the moment, but they could not keep this up indefinitely. They were going to have to deal with the bastard one way or another.

Or did they? Kaikara glanced at the metal trunk in the middle of the room. Ghirahim had not been able to open it, but could Kaikara and Trow? Was it for them? She thought it might be, especially since they were sent to this place to find _something_.

"Trow," she said, as he fended off a tentacle that tried to sneak around and grab them from the side. "Give me the torch. Lemme fight this thing." She ducked as the tentacle hit the wall above her in frustration, raining down droplets of the freezing water. They felt like ice chips on the back of her neck. "You get to that chest—if we can grab what's there we can leave!"

"How?" Trow asked. He glanced over at the door, which was still barred. Kaikara did not have an answer, and Trow thought for a moment. "When we figured out how to do the mazes, the monsters went away!" he said. "Maybe that will happen this time!"

Kaikara did not think that was so. Those monsters had not been created by Ghirahim's dark magic like this one, at least she didn't think so, but what else could they do? She nodded, sheathing her sword, and Trow pressed the handle of the torch into her hand. She grabbed it and Trow made a run for the center of the hub.

Kaikara followed.

The creature was more tentative this time. The fire hurt it more than Kaikara's sword could, and it did not want to get near them. But the magic that had created it, or summoned it, compelled it to attack, and Kaikara swung the torch again and again, driving back the tentacles that lunged for her and Trow. With her other hand, she clawed out at the beast's appendages with her sharp Mogma Mitts.

Trow had reached the short obelisk. He strained to open it, straining against the heavy stone. He nearly stumbled back into the water when the thing suddenly opened up, emitting a blaze of light so bright that even Kaikara, who was not looking directly at it, was half blinded.

The light flash resolved into a pillar, shooting up to the ceiling before settling into a roaring fire of impossible color; it was blue. It was a mighty blue flame, blazing in the middle of this horrible room, and for a moment Kaikara could only stare at it. She gaped, and then looked around suddenly, eyes wide. But the beast had retreated. That sound came again and it disappeared beneath the water. Whatever this flame was, it had driven the thing off.

Kaikara took a deep breath and looked at the flame. A way to strengthen the Master Sword…wasn't that was she had been told? She bit her lip, giving Trow the torch and drawing the Master Sword. Its hilt was glowing blue, as it had when they were in the Temporal Ruins, and a sudden voice made her jump. It was a strange voice, an alien voice, one that was unnatural and creepy…but for some reason not threatening.

It came from the flames.

"Hero of Time," it said, the stilted and emotionless voice echoing off the stone walls of the chamber. "Place the sword within the stone. The flame of Nayru's Wisdom will not harm you."

Nayru? That was the name of one of the three goddesses that looked over Hyrule! Was this a gift from the goddess herself, then? Sudden excitement dulling her pain and weariness for the moment, Kaikara approached the flame, which, for all its fierceness, was not hot at all. In fact it was barely warm. She peered at the base of the flame and saw a slot in the stone, just like the one that had been in the Temporal Ruins, and she hesitated only a moment before standing on her toes and slipping the blade into the pillar.

The sword glowed a blue so bright Kaikara could barely look at it. Squinting, she took a step back, and for just a moment she could see a familiar figure; it was blue, feminine, a figure that seemed to be made of crystal. She realized with awe that it was one of the creatures that had come to her in the vision she'd had during the Opening Ceremony of the Summer Festival—one of the three figures who had looked at her with pity.

They had been the three goddesses.

The voice spoke again. "In this timeline the doorway to seek, the Gate of Time, lies southeast of here, many miles away."

Kaiakra frowned. Another time gate? "Will it take us back to our own time?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," said the alien voice, "but you must not try to return to your home yet. It has been overrun by your enemy, and you cannot escape capture if you go nigh. Instead you must travel yet north of the Temporal Ruins to the Eldin province, where, deep within the earth, are ancient mines. Once they were used to mine ore, but now they are deserted, and very dangerous. It is there you will find the second Flame: Din's Power."

Kaikara wanted to ask the voice more, but the flame suddenly went out and the sword stopped glowing. Kaikara waited nearly a minute before grasping the hilt, which was cool, and removing the sword from its slot. A shock of power went through her arm and she yelped, then laughed; she could actually _feel_ the strength the flame had imbued the Master Sword with.

She did not have time to admire it, however. She heard another agitated cry from the beast beneath them and saw movement; with the flame gone, the tentacled beast stirred from its hiding place once more. They had to get the hell out of there.

The gate that had barred the door was gone, and Kaikara pointed at it. "Hurry," she said urgently, and she and Trow made a run for it.

They were just in time. A shadow loomed over them as they reached the door, and Kaikara yanked it open, propelling herself and Trow through it so hard Trow sprawled on the stone. Kaikara slammed the door shut and heard the thing's tentacle slam against it, a squishing sound that made Kaikara want to vomit. "Gross," she muttered, her lip curling.

Trow was getting shakily to his feet. "Let's get out of here," he whispered.

"Yeah. " Kaikara grimaced at a sharp pain from her side, and she twisted her body experimentally. Now that the danger had passed, she had leisure to feel her injuries—the tingling pulsing in her arm told her it would bruise beautifully, and the sharper, deeper pain in her side that worried her a little. When she twisted, the pain increased, and she clenched her teeth. "Ow."

Trow looked concernedly at her, but looked even more worriedly at the door. He did not need to say anything; Kaikara understood. He wanted to get out of there, and so did she. They could worry about injuries later. If nothing else, it would be a bad idea for them to be there if and when Ghirahim returned.

Kaikara and Trow made their way across the walkways to the door that led into the guardroom. Once there, the two of them grabbed one flaming torch each, the four blankets from the cots (Kaikara's ribs creaked unpleasantly at even this light load) and the supplies they had found. After a moment's thought, Kaikara grabbed the maps, too. She slung the messenger's bag over her head, the strap resting on her opposite shoulder, and put the smaller things inside it. Trow tied the canteen to his belt. Once they were sure they had everything, the two of them left the building as quickly as they could.

It was still snowing outside, worse than even, and Kaikara could barely see in front of her. The torch was a small but welcome warmth in her hands, the two blankets draped about her shoulders helping to shield her against the biting cold. She was still wet from the water in which she had taken an involuntary swim thanks to the cursed monster Ghirahim had set on them. They both were.

That afternoon and night were miserable. The heat of the torches did not last long, and when dark came Kaikara and Trow huddled among the heap of blankets, shivering, trying to sleep. Kaikara had used the Mogma Mitts to dig a shelter against the wind, and that was something, but the cold was almost painful even without the wind.

Fortunately, the severely cold area of the mountain was not vast, and they escaped the snow on the morning of the third day. Here there was firewood to be gathered, and they had plenty of matches thanks to the ones they had found in the guardroom. Kaikara had been paranoid that Ghirahim would return to the temple, find the pedestal open (and no sign of Kaikara's body) and hunt them down, but they saw no sign of him.

Her arm had bruised as beautifully as she had expected, but the cuts and scratches were healing. Her side, however, still hurt, and she mentioned that she was going to have to bind it until it healed. Trow gave her a look that she was getting used to, a look that said she was forgetting something obvious. "What?" she said, sounding testy.

Trow raised his brows and raised his hand so that the wristlet with the healing gem on it showed, and Kaikara groaned. How could she have forgotten the artifact the Great Fairy had given to Trow? The fairy had said they should not use this for minor wounds, but this was no minor wound; Kaikara was absolutely sure something was cracked if not broken in there. "Okay," she said. "But be careful, okay?"

Trow smiled, nodded, and crept over to her. Trow put his hand, the one below the wristlet, on Kaikara's side, and she had to clench her teeth. Even _that_ hurt it. Trow simply looked at her side, his expression mild and cheerful, and Kaikara felt warmth there. She was not alarmed; she remembered the feeling from the last time Trow had used this power. The pain began to fade quickly, and then it was gone. Trow drew away, looking pleased with himself, and looked up at her.

"Thanks," said Kaikara a little sheepishly. Trow nodded in answer and sat back down.

She twisted her torso experimentally and felt no pain there aside from the various scrapes she had gotten. She took a big breath and let it out in a sigh of relief.

In the days that followed, the two of them spent their time walking and talking and trying to keep warm. "Nayru's Wisdom," said Trow one day, all of a sudden. Kaikara looked at him, her brows raised. "The flame. It was wisdom, just like the Triforce." He giggled suddenly and looked up at her. "No wonder we had to use our brains in the fort," he said. "It was testing our wisdom!"

Kaikara snorted wry laughter. She knew _she_ hadn't used her brains much back there—she had done what she did best; barreled on ahead, beating up everything that got in her way. It was Trow who had figured out what to do. No wonder he bore the Triforce of Wisdom. "Makes sense," she said. She wondered if, to find Din's Power, she and Trow would have to show their strength.

Walking down the mountain was far easier than walking up it, and it took much less time to reach the bottom. The weather steadily warmed as they went, and they were eventually able to go back to using only one blanket each. Kaikara used the Master Sword to slash one of the blankets up in order to fashion a crude pouch to put their food supplies in. She had grabbed another piece of the salt lick they had found, and they had some meat, greens, and berries. Trow was able to sling this pouch over his shoulder.

They left the third blanket behind and Trow carried the others, trailing them out behind him, and Kaiakra giggled. It looked cute.

Kaikara had done a lot of wondering bout the Triforce and what it actually did. Did it help them in any way? Did it make Kaikara braver or Trow cleverer? She was not sure. Maybe it only helped them find what was already there. Kaikara was brave, she knew that, even accounting for her usual overconfidence and tendency toward arrogance. And Trow displayed his cleverness from the beginning.

Or maybe the Triforce objects were like keys—the Triforce energy was within them now, and those things meant for the hero or heroes only would open for them and no one else.

Kaikara did not think about it for too long; it made her head hurt as usual.

When they reached the bottom of the mountain, Kaikara let a whoop of elation. She never wanted to see another mountain again.


End file.
